One Shot's
by Gghoist
Summary: Lugar en donde publico One Shot de historias que, es posible que escriba un Fanfic en el futuro. Así que no temas en ingresar y echarle un ojo a estos One Shot, disfrútalo todo lo que quieras y si es posible, deja un comentario para ver como tomaste la historia. Vamos, vamos... la entrada al circo es gratis. Siempre cuando leas esto :D
1. One Shot 1

**One Shot - Evangelion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bien mis papus y mamus, yo, el sensual y suculento Gghoist les trae un One-Shot algo largo. Los derechos de este Anime/Manga son de los respectivos autores. Como Hideaki Anno y Gainax.

Este One-Shot, como todas mis historias, contendrán Ooc de los respectivos personajes de Anime. Aclaro que no soy muy perfecto en lo que se refiere a escritura, yo tengo fallas al igual que todos, así que perdónenme en ese ámbito sino corregí o escribí bien una parte importante, espero me perdonen.

Este One-Shot es solo un capricho mío, no sé si haré un Fanfic de este Anime, todo está en el apoyo que ustedes lectores me presenten, pero eso si, si dicen que escriba un Fanfic de esto, se tardara mucho tiempo. Tengo historias estancadas que merecen continuar cuanto antes, ustedes quieren ver una actualización de historia pronto.

Haber, este One-Shot contiene los siguientes géneros: Mecha, Ecchi (si, aquí hay uno que otro ecchi), suspenso (no mucho la verdad), shounen, comedia (si ese si tiene que estar), Fanservice, (pues tiene que estar), aventura (un poco si la verdad) y etc.

Además de este One-Shot, vendrán otros más, no del mismo tipo, sino de otros Animes y también uno que otro Xover, aclaro que solo son One-Shot y no una historia en si.

Bien... con eso dicho... denle al ganz-... digo, denle al mouse hacia abajo y lean el One-Shot... que lo disfruten.

* * *

Gghoist se despide con un abrazo a todos.

* * *

 **..._Start** **–** **One** **–** **Shot_...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las calles estaban desoladas, los vehículos estacionados en sus lugares, todos ellos vacíos, el tranvía apagado, las luces de igual manera, las líneas del teléfono público también estaban apagadas e inservibles para poder comunicarse.

El necesitaba comunicarse con aquella mujer que estaba en aquella fotografía que tenía en su mano izquierda, además de ver algunos garabatos y una frase que decía "Mira aquí", señalando con una flecha a los pechos de la mujer, aquella mujer de cabello purpura, violeta o morado, como sea, ojos de color chocolate, cafés, o lo que sea también. Eso no le importaba, solo quería saber cuánto tiempo se tardaría en llegar a recogerlo, además de que no le dio una ubicación clara, la espero en la estación, pero nada, así que solamente salió a caminar y ver si encontraba a alguien que lo ayudara.

—Tokyo-3, ya mismo llego… menuda ciudad. Tan callada, tan vacía, tan familiar, tan patética, tan tonta, tan imaginativa… tan... oh, vaya, ese es un buen Godzilla, aunque prefiero la versión del 2014—la voz era seria, calmada, despreocupada, la voz de un joven muchacho.

Describía lo que para él era esta ciudad, no era que esta fuera la única con esas descripciones, cada lugar era de esa forma para él, cada lugar tenía su forma patética de demostrarle a la vida lo que vale. Tan patético es el ser humano, se cree mucho, se cree todo, se cree Dios. Pero dejando de lado su habla, solo miro más a la distancia de la ciudad, en donde se podía ver un ser de color negro, su forma era humana, sus hombros y pechos parecía que eran de huesos salidos o algo así, en su frente tenía una máscara blanca en forma de pico de ave, además de otra segunda mascara a su lado, un poco más abajo.

Además de que aquel ser, estaba recibiendo misiles de parte de los helicópteros esos que estaban sobrevolando muy cerca de aquella criatura, pero ese ser negro se defendía con un tipo de escudo multicolor en forma de octágono, aquel escudo lograba retener los misiles y la explosión que estos provocaban.

Aquel muchacho de cabello color negro, ojos azules oscuros, piel algo pálida, contextura normal, estatura de unos 1.69 metros, edad aproximadamente unos 14. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa sin mangas de color negro, una chaqueta sin botones encima de aquella prenda, usa unos pantalones Jean azules, zapatos grises/blanquecinos. Además de eso, sus uñas estaban pintadas con esmalte de color negro, y no, no era porque pasara al otro bando, no, era por; necesidad. En sus manos traía un bolso, en donde llevaba algunas de sus cosas luego de la mudanza para Tokyo-3.

 **Briiiiiimmmm…**

—Tú debes ser Shinji-kun, ¿verdad? Soy Misato… y, si quieres vivir, tendrás que subir al auto ahora mismo—Un auto azul acababa de frenar de golpe muy cerca suyo, además de derrapar un poco luego del frenado, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y al volante estaba aquella mujer que estaba en la fotografía que él tenía en mano.

—Mhn, bien… quiero vivir un poco más, así que… con permiso—El conocido como Shinji solamente miro a la mujer, luego miro a esa cosa negra que estaba siendo bombardeada por esos helicópteros, así que solo se encogió de hombros y se subió al auto azul.

 **Brum, bruuummm…**

Un poco de aceleramiento y luego un fuerte arranque de aquel vehículo azul puedo apreciar el pelinegro que estaba de la forma más calmada en su puesto, sentado derecho y con su bolsa puesta en la parte de atrás para que no lo estorbara.

Ambos personajes se estaban alejando del lugar en donde estaba siendo atacado esa cosa.

—Mmm, te esperaba algo diferente—Comento la mujer, sin dejar de conducir como una maniática al volante y el pelinegro, no se inmutaba para nada, solo estaba callado y con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo la esperaba algo más exhibicionista por lo de esta foto—Comento el muchacho regresando a verla a los ojos, chaqueta roja con detalles naranjas, vestido de pieza completa de color negro, además en su cuello estaba una cadena con una cruz en ella, la mujer en si ya era más hermosa que en la foto misma.

—Ah, hajaja, pu-pues ahora me vez a todo color—Comento con algo de gracia, algo que el pelinegro no logro apreciar por ser un muy mal chiste, además de que a él no le gustaban los malos chistes.

—Si—Con eso dicho, el pelinegro ya dio por terminada la conversación, no le gustaba hablar con alguien a quien no conoce ni siquiera el nombre completo para variar.

—Ah, se me olvidaba presentarme mejor… soy Misato Katsuragi… un gusto el conocerte, Shinji-kun—Se presento la mujer de forma amable, aunque estuviera al volante y esquivando lo que caía al suelo, en serio esta mujer era una experta o, una loca maniática al volante.

—Un gusto, Katsuragi-san… Ikari Shinji, para servirle—Se presento de forma moderaba y caballerosa el pelinegro, haciendo que la mujer abra los ojos un poco y se sonrojara por eso.

—Ah, p-pues el gusto es mío también—Misato sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar unos pensamientos que este "niño" no tenía que enterrarse, así que desde allí dejaron de lado la conversación.

Misato junto con el pelinegro ya estaban alejados lo suficiente de esa cosa negra, estaba viendo a lo lejos que esa cosa no estaba siendo afectada por nada de los disparos que salían de los helicópteros en contra de él.

—A todo esto… ¿Qué es esa cosa? —Pregunto el pelinegro luego de unos minutos de estar estacionados en un lugar alejado, además de estar viendo el trasero de la mujer en frente, no lo culpen, era joven y tenía sus pensamientos, pero no eran de los tipos pervertidos, no, más bien sentía pena por la mujer, pena ajena.

—¿Eh? Pues… lo llamamos Ángel… una criatura de inmenso poder que busca destruir nuestra raza—Comento la mujer, dejando de lado los binoculares y regresando a ver al pelinegro que la miraba de forma algo monótona y triste, tristeza por ella claro.

—" _Nuestra; me suena a manada"_ ¿Ángel? Vaya nombre…—Shinji solo dejo de prestar atención a esa cosa y al cuerpo de la mujer en frente, no le interesaban esas cosas, solo quería escuchar música y calmar su dolor; dolor por la humanidad y esos "Ángeles".

—¡No, esos desgraciados soltaron la bomba N²! ¡abajo! —Misato dejo de ver por los binoculares y abrió los ojos como platos, para luego regresar al interior y lanzarse encima del desconcertado Shinji, que solo soltó su teléfono y quedo atrapado en medio de los senos de aquella bella mujer.

 **BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM…**

Aquel ser denominado Ángel miro al cielo unos segundos antes, para luego repeler esa bomba con su escudo, pero la bomba logro atravesar un poco aquel escudo, para luego detonar en una inmensa explosión, similar a una bomba atómica.

Todo lo que estaba alrededor del Ángel salió volando o fue evaporado por la fuerza de la bomba. El automóvil en donde estaban Misato junto con Shinji, tampoco soporto la fuerza del impacto y salió volando un poco por los aires, no se elevó mucho, ya que el viento que produjo el impacto mando expulsando al auto más allá de donde estaba anteriormente.

 **..._OS_...**

Un lugar que parecía ser una especie de centro de control se podía apreciar en estos momentos. Muchas computadoras y personas estaban allí reunidas, una enorme pantalla holográfica, la cual mostraba la imagen de la explosión anterior, estaba en frente de toda esa sala enorme y llena de computadoras y trabajadores.

—¡Le dimos! ¡Si! —Un hombre que parecía ser un comandante de la fuerza militar, hablo con alegría y orgullo al ver que su arma funciono y le dio en pleno a ese Ángel.

—¿Lo ve Ikari? No se necesitó de una fuerza mayor a la que nosotros poseemos, con esa bomba pudimos acabar con ese bastardo de una vez por todas—Otro comandante de la fuerza militar hablo esta vez, pero mirando hacia sus espaldas, un poco más arriba.

Allí estaba un hombre. Cabello castaño, sus ojos estaban siendo cubiertos por unos lentes que brillaban con la luz del momento, vestía una chaqueta negra, una camisa roja al fondo de este, sus manos están siendo cubiertas por unos guantes blancos, además de que sus dedos estaban entrelazados y posados al frente de su rostro. De unos 43 años de edad, su nombre; Gendō Ikari.

A su lado estaba un hombre algo anciano, cabello algo blanco, ojos negros, piel algo bronceada, además de también algo arrugada, usa una chaqueta de color café/rojizo, con un tipo percha en medio del cuello de la chaqueta, sus pantalones son del mismo color. Su edad de 58 años, su nombre; Kōzō Fuyutsuki.

—…—El nombrado se quedó callado, manteniendo un rostro imperturbable en todo momento. Su acompañante también se quedó callado, la sorpresa vendría después.

— _El objetivo no ha sido eliminado, repito, el objetivo no ha sido eliminado_ —La información fue dada desde uno de los helicópteros que sobrevolaba la zona, mostrando en la pantalla holográfica de la sala de control, al Ángel aún vivo, solo que este ser estaba dañado, su piel estaba regenerándose y estaba estático, solo esperando el momento de que su cuerpo este sano de nuevo.

—¡Imposible! ¡la bomba N² debería haberlo destruido de una maldita vez! ¿¡cómo es esto posible!? —El primer comandante que estaba festejando su victoria, dejo de hacerlo al momento de ver que esa cosa aún seguía con vida, se suponía que esa bomba lo exterminaría de una vez, pero vaya que estaba muy equivocado en ese caso.

—Como pudieron ver generales, nada de lo que ustedes hagan servirá contra esa cosa… mientras que, por nuestro lado, tenemos el arma perfecta para acabar con ella de una vez por todas… su oportunidad a culminado… ¿Qué es lo que deciden ustedes? —Gendō hablo por primera vez en ese lugar, su voz era seria, aguda y algo tétrica, miraba de forma seria a los generales que estaban más debajo de su centro de mando.

—¡Aun podemos hacerlo, podemos usar otra bomba y acabar con el de una buena vez! —Hablo el mismo comandante de forma agitada, no iba a darle el crédito a NERV para que se llevara la victoria.

—Ikari tiene razón… si nuestra mejor arma no pudo con ese Ángel, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer… se lo dejamos todo en sus manos, Ikari—Un general hablo por todos los generales allí, los cuales se mantenían serios, pero el que reclamaba solo estaba con el rostro lleno de ira, pero tenía que contenerse y solo aceptar, su mejor arma había fallado en destruir al Ángel, ellos aun no tenían una buena arma para enfrentarse al Ángel, pero NERV si.

Con eso dicho, los generales se retiraron bajando por el ascensor que allí mismo estaba, bajando y luego la escotilla se cerró dejándole el paso a un pasillo en el lugar.

—¿Dónde está el tercer elegido? —Pregunto Gendō sin apartar la mirada de su posición actual.

—Se encuentra de camino hacia las instalaciones—Respondió el viejo Fuyutsuki a la pregunta hecha por su líder, el líder de NERV.

—Muy bien…—El hombre solo se quedó en su posición actual, mirando en la pantalla del como ese Ángel se estaba regenerando poco a poco.

… **_OS_...**

—Aparte de estarle agarrando el trasero… no estoy haciendo algo más sospechoso, Katsuragi-san—Shinji estaba debajo de la mujer pelimorada, a la cual, por la turbulencia del momento, termino agarrándole el trasero.

No era culpa aquello, necesitaba soporte o algo del cual apoyarse, además de que ella era la más cercana, así que su instinto de supervivencia decía que tenía que vivir y no morir, morir era una mierda, con la excusa de que iras al cielo, si morías, pues, te hacías nada, solo polvo. Pero dejando temas de muertes de lado, el pelinegro sujeto con fuerza el trasero de la mujer, algo que la hizo sacar un sensual gemido de sus sensuales labios.

—Y-Y-Ya veo. Pe-pero ya puedes sol-soltarme—Misato se sentía algo incomoda como excitada, pero tenía que alejar ese último de su mente, Shinji era un niño solamente, claro, un niño que tenía un fuerte dorso, un fuerte y marcado abdomen, unos fuertes brazos y unos fuertes y sensuales, para ella, manos.

—Ok—Shinji soltó lo que estaba agarrando y Misato empezó a levantarse, los asientos estaban en la parte de arriba, señal de que el auto azul estaba volteado hacia el otro lado.

Una vez la mujer haya salido primero por donde pueda, Shinji la siguió de igual forma una vez la mujer haya salido, no vaya ser que le vea el trasero de nuevo y sienta pena ajena ante aquello.

—¡Nooooo~! Apenas y lo había estrenado—Misato miraba su bello, bueno, no tenía nada de bello ahora, auto destrozado en algunos lugares y su pintura toda raspada y alguna que otra abolladura que estaba por allí.

—NERV se encargará de tus arreglos… es alguien importante allí, ¿no? Así que no se preocupe Katsuragi-san—Shinji estaba ocupado leyendo un libro blanco con las iniciales en la pasta de color rojo con las letras "NERV", leyendo cada párrafo que sea necesario de esa NERV, no le gustaba aquello para nada.

—Ohhh~, así es más fácil pues… bien, ahora a volcar el auto, aún nos queda camino por recorrer—Misato dejo de estar triste para luego poner una enorme sonrisa de alegría ante lo dicho por el pelinegro del lugar, el cual no le estaba prestando atención para nada.

 **Pammsh…**

—Listo—Shinji solamente puso su pierna en el auto, para luego darle un fuerte empujón, empujón que logro voltear el auto sin mayores contratiempos.

Misato abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula estaba por los suelos. Esto tenía que ser una broma, un niño de 12, aunque tenga 14, logro darle la vuelta a su auto como si de una pelota se tratase, estaba impresionada como a la vez curiosa y seria, este chico aparentaba muchas cosas, ninguna estaba relacionada al folleto que ella leyó cuando le encomendaron ir a por el niño a la estación antes de que el Ángel atacara.

Sin más que decir o pensar, los dos personajes subieron al auto nuevamente, antes de irse pudieron divisar que ese Ángel aún estaba vivito y coleando, regenerándose poco a poco. El camino hacia las instalaciones de NERV para Misato fue incomodo, para Shinji no era incomodo, estaba ocupado leyendo el folleto enorme que tenía en sus manos, no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que una organización como NERV ocultaba muchas cosas, cosas que no estaban escritas en este folleto, pero no le importaba mucho, podría conseguir toda la información que él desea con tan solo; sacar su PC, y listo. La vida era fácil, si tú, la veías de esa manera.

Lograron llegar a una entrada hacia las instalaciones de NERV. Ahora mismo estaban bajando por el ascensor de vehículos hacia abajo, Shinji dedujo que se trataba del Geo Frente, lo supo desde hace mucho, sus memorias no le fallaban en nada, era bueno recordando cosas, pero también, olvidando los que no eran necesarios para su cerebro.

—Etto… ¿Cómo es que lograste voltear el coche? Shinji-kun—Pregunto algo nerviosa y seria la pelimorada, la cual todo el tiempo se la pasaba mirando al niño a su derecha, solo leyendo aquel libro y sin prestarle atención a nada ni nadie.

—Los músculos no son solamente una señal de fuerza, hay muchas cosas de donde se puedan obtener algo de poder. Aura, Ki, Chakra, etc. El ser humano las puede usar si tiene el mayor entrenamiento y concentración posible, mi caso… fue uno de ellos, además de que me ayude un poco de mi masa muscular—Explico el muchacho apartando la mirada de su lectura, mirando fijamente de forma seria a la mujer que se sorprendía por lo que le estaba contando este niño, en verdad toda la información que se decía de él fuese cierta, era un completo fiasco, todo era falso.

—Así que, ¿de esa forma volteaste al coche? —Pregunto aun dudosa la mujer.

—Si—Fue su única respuesta, se estaba cansado un poco de mantener esa actitud callada, pero era necesario y le gustaba, aunque también le disgustaba. Sonrió un poco ante ese pensamiento, él era un completo Tsundere y un bipolar.

—Oh, mira… es el Geo Frente… no es maravilloso para la vista—Misato dejo de ver al muchacho para poder presentarle al Geo Frente, aquella estructura digna de ver, digna de apreciar, una creación majestuosa, una creación hecha por los humanos.

—No me sorprende mucho… me hubiese gustado mucho más ver un valle lleno de flores de todo tipo, una cascada de agua cristalina, un bello paisaje verdoso con muchos animales conviviendo justos en armonía, ver un riachuelo lleno de una increíble variedad de peces, también me hubiese gustado ver el mar el toda su gloria, conocer a los un sinfín de peces que allí habitan… pero… el humano fue el único culpable de todo la desgracia del mundo—Shinji hablaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando un poco de unas pinturas en donde se describía un poco de cómo era todo lo que el pelinegro estaba diciendo, todo tan maravilloso, todo tan hermoso, todo tan real. Lástima que solamente era una pintura retratada de algo que ya no existe.

Misato solo miro al muchacho impresionada, no creía que un niño lograría decir aquello, ni mucho menos que haya investigado cosas que había en el pasado, antes de los primeros impactos, los impactos que provocaron los mismos humanos y esos Ángeles. Pero tenía un poco de apoyo hacia Shinji, el mismo humano fue el que provoco todo esto, no los Ángeles, si el humano no hubiese buscado lo que buscaba, nada de lo que se estaba viviendo hoy en día, estaría ocurriendo ahora.

Sin nada más que decirse entre ambos, solo esperaron a poder llegar hasta el fondo del Geo Frente, y luego Misato sabría que hacer y como guiarle, Shinji solo estaba aquí por la patética carta de su patético padre, no le interesaba el hombre, el pelinegro mismo se las arregló para tener una buena vida; por si solo.

… **_OS_...**

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —Shinji seguía atrás a la pelimorada capitana, además de que ambos tenían el paso apresurado.

—Con tal de que no esté relacionado nada con "perdidos", está bien, puedes preguntar—Misato parecía que estaba con un humor de los mismos perros, ya que caminaba como si fuera un chimpancé, se rascaba la cabeza y también salía humo de allí, además de que también estaba rechinando los dientes de lado a lado, no era buena señal para Shinji de que preguntara lo que iba a preguntar, no luego de ver que la mujer le sonrió cálidamente, algo que lo hizo temer un poco por su mierda de vida.

—¿Estamos extraviados? —Pregunto sin más el chico, pero dejo de caminar de golpe al momento de ver que la mujer paro de golpe también, solo para darse la vuelta lentamente para encarar al pelinegro que estaba sudando un poco además de estar sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¡Estas mal, no estamos perdidos! Solo que… solo que… waaaa, si, lo admito… estamos perdidos—Misato solo se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo y se puso a llorar dramáticamente sobre que estaban perdidos, algo que a Shinji solamente le hizo algo de gracia, además de darle pena ajena de nueva cuenta.

—Deja de estar lloriqueando por los pasillos, Misato—Ambos personajes dejaron de estar haciendo sus cosas y miraron a la derecha del pasillo, en donde estaba una puerta de la instalación abierta, mostrando a una mujer rubia, ojos verdes, piel clara como la nieve, de estatura 1,60. Lleva una bata blanca de laboratorio, debajo de esta se puedo ver que lleva una ropa de nado de color celeste. La mujer parecía de unos 28-29 años al igual que Misato, su nombre es; Akagi Ritsuko.

—Ah, no molestes Ritsuko—Misato se levantó de golpe del suelo y encaro a la recién llegada rubia.

—No me digas, te perdiste de nuevo, ¿verdad? —Pregunto de forma acusadora a la pelimorada que se sonrojo al ser descubierta, de nuevo.

—¡No es verdad, ya estábamos por llegar a donde se nos dijo! —Parloteaba Misato, con tan de que no vean que se perdía y, ni mucho menos iba a quedar en este estado contra Ritsuko, no señor.

—Tú debes ser el tercer niño, ¿no es cierto? —La rubia ignoro olímpicamente a la pelimorada que abrió los ojos como platos al ser ignorada de estar forma humillante, para ella claro está.

—Ikari Shinji, para servirle—Se presento el muchacho de forma cortes y educada ante la vista de la mujer rubia.

—" _No se parece en nada a los informes que se nos enviaba, ¿acaso terminaron mintiéndonos todo este tiempo?"_ Si, lo sé. Mi nombre es Akagi Ritsuko, médica y especialista en todo lo que se respecta a los Evangelion—Se presento la mujer rubia de forma seria, no sabría cómo reaccionaría Gendō ante la nueva vista de su hijo, además de que también se tiño el cabello.

—¿Evangelion? Haber… mmm… mmm…—Shinji parecía confundido, así que saco de nuevo el folleto que tenía en sus manos y empezó a buscar la palabra que describía a lo dicho por la mujer rubia.

—No busques cosas que no encontraras en ese folleto, ya que la información que necesitas, no la encontraras… vamos… tenemos que ir hacia dentro—Ritsuko le dijo lo que el chico quería saber, lástima que no lo iba a encontrar en ese folleto, el pelinegro dejo de buscar lo que no encontraría por varias razones; información clasificada, egoísmo, planes malévolos, en fin, muchas cosas.

—" _¿Ese par me ignoro todo este tiempo?"_ —Fueron los pensamientos de la pelimorada que estaba siguiendo al par de personajes a sus espaldas, no creyendo que la ignoraron de forma olímpica toda esa pequeña platica, ni siquiera la tuvieron en cuenta para hablar sobre los Evangelion.

Luego de que la puerta se cerrara, todo lo apago, solo se veía los puntos rojos de la puerta, dando señal de que estaba cerrada. En verdad el niño allí no podía ver nada, pero eso era una cruel mentira, la tecnología había avanzado demasiado todo este tiempo, así que él no era la excepción al momento de conseguir o crear esa clase de tecnología, su mente, su pequeña mente era un sinfín de información, ideas, planes, etc. Su mente era la de un genio nato.

 **Click, puam…**

En un clic la luz ilumino el lugar, revelando en frente de los tres, una especie de maquina gigante de color violeta con un cuerno en su frente, con algunos detalles en color verde claro por los hombros y demás de su cuerpo. El lugar era como una piscina enorme, además de que la misma maquina era enorme en si.

—¿Q-Qu-Que es eso? —Pregunto impresionado el muchacho pelinegro, por su sorpresa dejo caer el folleto al igual que su bolso, nunca en su vida había visto esa cosa, este era su primera vez y era impresionante de ver.

—La llamamos Evangelion Unidad-01… esto es un claro ejemplo del avance en tecnología y el planteamiento humano, creamos esta Unidad para que tú lo pilotearas y pelearas con el Ángel—Ritsuko sonrió con orgullo al nombrar el nombre de la máquina que tenían en frente.

—Y-Y-Yo tengo que… pi-pilotear esa cosa—Pregunto incrédulo el chico pelinegro, esto tenía que ser una broma, bueno, su vida era una broma y, ah, a la mierda todo, vamos a matar Ángeles.

—Así es, tú tienes que pilotear al Eva. Ah paso tiempo… Shinji—En la parte superior de la cabeza del Evangelion morado, se pudo ver un tipo centro de control pequeño, cubierto por unas ventanas de cristal, en donde estaba Ikari Gendō, mirando de forma neutra a su hijo de sangre.

—Un poco tiempo, aunque me hubiese gustado que más tiempo pasara—Shinji alzo la mirada, una mirada afilada, una sonrisa de lo más creída estaba en sus labios en este preciso momento.

— _"Esto no es lo que se me informo en los informes… el no debería tener confianza en si mismo, ¿acaso me engañaron todo este tiempo? Tendrán que pagar muy caro por esto"_ —Gendō pensaba en sus adentro, ya que su hijo estaba que desbordaba de confianza hasta por su cabello negro teñido.

—Tal y como dijo el comandante Ikari y yo, tu, Ikari Shinji, pilotearas el Evangelion Unidad-01 y pelearas con el Ángel que en este momento está afuera del Geo Frente—Ritsuko tomo la palabra ante el pensativo Gendō, ella también estaba algo impresionada por el engaño que le hicieron ver a todo NERV, Ikari Shinji, no era el niño que esperaban que fuera.

—¿Me puedo negar? Creo que si… me niego a manejar esa cosa… no soy bueno manejando robots gigantes y ni mucho menos soy bueno pateando traseros de Ángeles—Shinji borro su sonrisa de sus labios, para poner una expresión de seriedad y egoísmo en su rostro.

—¿¡Que!? N-N-No puedes negarte Shinji-kun, de tu desempeño depende que la raza humana no perezca ante los Ángeles. Piensa en todo humano que esté vivo, pondrán las esperanzas en ti, pensaran que tú los salvaras al igual que los otro, te necesitamos para que venzas a los Ángeles y que llegue una era en donde el humano vuelva a ver los hermosos ríos y mares, a los animales que desaparecieron y todo el paisaje que tu tanto querías ver… aunque sea… hazlo por las esperanzas de una nueva y buena vida—Misato quería hacer cambiar de parecer al muchacho, ella quería una buena vida, no era que no le gustara esta vida, pero con los Ángeles caminando y destruyendo y matando todo por allí, el significado "Paz", no llegaría a las puertas de todo humano si nadie se les paraba en frente y los enfrentaba.

—¿Estas consciente de lo que dices? Estas poniendo tus esperanzas en solo un niño de 14. No seas estúpida y egoísta en este momento, palabras que salen no recalcan lo que está pasando y lo que pasara en un futuro. Los humanos le temen a todo… dime… ¿Qué harías si yo peleara con los Ángeles, luego hiciera algo que no les gusto a ningún humano? ¿me odiarías o me amarías? Elige—Un héroe puede ser héroe por que el humano lo mira de esa manera, pero si el héroe hace algo que haría un villano, automáticamente los humanos sentirán rencor y odio hacia ese antiguo héroe.

—Pero…—Misato quería responder de buena forma, no sabía cómo contestar a esas preguntas y conclusiones hechas por el chico, incluso ella dudaba en responder con sinceridad.

—Por favor Katsuragi-san… solo muéstrame la salida, eh perdido mucho de mi tiempo con escorias como ustedes—Shinji no sentía temor en expresar lo que pensaba de todos ellos aquí, estos humanos eran escoria para él, escoria que merecían morir tarde o temprano.

Misato solo bajo la mirada ante las palabras del chico pelinegro, esas palabras le dolieron en el pecho de una u otra forma. Solo asintió con la cabeza a la petición del chico, así que solamente lo llevaría a la salida y de allí, todo esto tendría que ser olvidado, cada palabra, cada rostro, cada expresión, todo.

— _Fuyutsuki… manda a la primera elegida… el tercer niño resulto una completa basura_ —Gendō le hablo por el comunicador al anciano que siempre lo ayudaba. Aquellas palabras lo escucharon los tres que estaban en la sala de abajo, algo que no afecto el rostro de serenidad y seriedad del pelinegro Shinji.

Misato estaba por abrir la puerta por donde habían ingresado con anterioridad, pero se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a unos médicos llevando consigo una camilla, en dicha camilla estaba una chica de cabello corto y de color celeste. La chica perecía tener unos 14 o 15 años, su ojo derecho estaba siendo tapado por unas vendas que allí tenia, igual forma su frente, y la mayoría de su cuerpo, estaba vistiendo un traje blanco que parecía una especie de traje mecánico para manejar o sincronizarse con algo, el nombre de la chica: Ayanami Rei. La chica intentaba levantarse de la camilla con mucho esfuerzo, parecía que le dolía el cuerpo a montones, pero ella seguía sin detenerse en intentar levantarse.

—¿Esto es una clase de chantaje? Puedo caer, sabes padre…—Shinji paro su caminata y miro un momento a la peliazul, para luego regresar a ver a su padre que lo miraba con todo su rostro neutro, Shinji puso una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios, un hombre que sabía jugar bien sus cartas, sabia como ganar la jugada a su contrincante.

 **Booomm… cash… trish…**

El sonido de una explosión se pudo escuchar afuera, además de todo eso, hizo que las instalaciones se sacudieran, dando como resultado que la chica que estaba en la camilla cayera al suelo de forma fuerte, además, algunos fragmentos de concreto caían al suelo de forma precipitada, especialmente donde estaba la chica que cayó al suelo.

Shinji al ver esto solamente corrió hacia la chica, llego a tiempo y de su mochila salió levitando un pequeño cristal transparente muy hermoso, para luego posarse encima del pelinegro a unos 7 metros, para luego expandirse para cubrirlo a él y a todos, pero la mano izquierda del Evangelion morado se movió de improvisto y cubrió la zona en donde estaban cayendo los fragmentos, específicamente en donde esta Shinji con la chica peliazul.

Todos estaban impresionados, Gendō de igual manera, pero no lo demostraba para nada, además de que no estaba impresionado por lo del Eva, sino por ese cristal que se expandió. Lo del Eva tarde o temprano tenía que pasar y no era mucha sorpresa la verdad. El resto tenía caras de sorpresa al ver esos cristales tan hermosos y delicados, vieron del como de nuevo los cristales se unían hasta quedar solo uno de esos fragmentos en forma de una estrella de 6 lados, aunque más bien parecía una unión de múltiples triángulos, formando así la figura, además de que en el centro no era un estado esférico, sino también un triángulo.

— _"¿Q-Q-Qu-Qué es esa cosa? Nunca había visto algo así antes"_ —Pensó impresionada la rubia Akagi, ver eso, no sabía cómo describirlo, "magia", "ciencia", "tecnología", no sabía cuál de esas características encajaba perfectamente con lo que había presenciado, pero tenía que investigar de que se trataba, cuando antes.

—Vaya… esa cosa esta viva por lo que puedo ver o creer, no se la verdad. Bien, piloteare esa cosa, solo díganme cómo hacerlo y listo… sobre mi contrato hablamos luego de que esa cosa de arriba deje de hacer ruido, es molesto—Shinji miro a su padre como lo haría un negociante experimentado, luego aparto la mirada al ver el asentimiento de cabeza de su padre en señal de que aceptaba el pequeño trato de su hijo.

Shinji luego miro a la peliazul que se retorcía en el suelo de dolor. Primeramente la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo de nuevo a la camilla, alzándola con su pie derecho para eso, luego la recostó de forma cuidadosa, para luego proceder a quitarse su chaqueta y colocarla encima de la chica, luego busco algo en su bolso, era una pastilla naranja, le mostró aquella pastilla a la peliazul, dándole una señal para que mordiera y comiera la pastilla, la cual le hizo caso, para luego de unos segundos ella empezara a mostrar síntomas de mejoramiento, para luego cerrar los ojos y quedar dormida en ese mismo momento.

—Doc. Ritsuko, encárguese de instruir rápidamente al piloto y preparar el Eva-01 para que sea usada cuanto antes—Luego de ese pequeño dialogo Gendō se retiró, no sin antes mirar de nuevo a su hijo, el cual estaba ocupado diciéndole algo a los doctores que estaban en el lugar, para que luego ellos se llevasen a Rei a una enfermería. Luego, el padre de Shinji se retiró de la sala sin decir nada más.

—Bien, Shinji-kun… es hora de que sepas un poco de cómo manejar al Eva-01… vamos rápido—Ritsuko fue a hablarle al pelinegro que estaba sin chaqueta, dejando ver sus brazos algo formados, no parecía un niño a simple vista.

—Con gusto… etto, Katsuragi-san… ¿puede darme llevando mi bolso hasta que termine de exterminar al Ángel? Se lo ruego—Shinji tomo su bolso y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la pelimorada que estaba saliendo poco a poco del shock.

—Cl-Claro Shinji-kun, déjamelo a mí—Contesto la pelimorada luego de salir del shock, sonriendo tímidamente al momento de tomar el bolso del chico, el cual era pesado, con poco más ya ni lo podría llevar en brazos.

—Gracias, eres un amor Katsuragi-san… listo, Doc. Akagi, podemos dar marcha—Shinji fue a donde estaba la rubia, para luego proceder a salir ambos por otra puerta que estaba en la sala, ingresando allí y luego cerrando la puerta.

— _"¿Q-Que es lo que Sh-Shinji-kun lleva aquí?"_ —Se pregunto internamente la pelimorada, ya que este bolso en verdad era muy pesado, no sabía de cómo era que el chico podría llevarlo como si de nada se tratase, aunque recordó la conversación hace unos minutos atrás, allí supo un poco del como el chico tenía tanta fuerza para llevar esto sin problemas, pero ella era otro caso.

… **_OS_...**

—Parezco una niña utilizando estas cosas como binchas en la cabeza—Murmuro el pelinegro una vez este en el interior de una cosa cilíndrica de nombre Entry Plug, aquella cosa estaba colocada en la nuca del Evangelion morado que se estaba activando poco a poco.

— _Se llaman Clips A10, te ayudaran a dar una buena sincronización con el Evangelion_ —Informo Ritsuko desde la sala de control por medio del comunicador hacia el pelinegro que estaba con un rostro algo disgustado.

—Bien, ya que. Bueno, ahora me dirá que es este líquido que está subiendo por mis pies o, tendré que volverme chango en este momento—Shinji tenía una cara de póker por ver que ese líquido naranja que estaba subiendo desde abajo del Entry Plug hasta ya casi estar en medio de su cuerpo.

— _Tranquilo, se llama LCL, sirve para que tengas un buen enlace con el Eva, además de que sirve como protección hacia tu mente y cuerpo. Tranquilo, no te ahogaras si lo respiras_ —Informo de nuevo Ritsuko al pelinegro que ya estaba que se aguantaba el oxígeno que tenía, pero al recibir la última parte, solo dejo escapar el oxígeno y respiro ese líquido, solo para sacar la lengua, asqueado de este sabor y olor.

— _Wuak, esta cosa sabe peor que un cafecito mal hecho… bueno, tengo goma de mascar así que… ¿ensh qie eshtavamosh?_ —Shinji reviso sus bolsillos y de ella saco un par de esferas blancas, para luego llevárselas a la boca y empezar a masticar y hablar con la doctora por el comunicador.

—¿En serio te pones a mascar goma en este momento? (Suspiro) Niños… bueno Misato, Shinji-kun ya está listo… puedes proceder al lanzamiento—Ritsuko solo miraba de forma incrédula por la pantalla del como el pelinegro masticaba e inflaba la goma como si nada pasara.

—¡Bien Shinji-kun, esta será tu primera pelea, espero y no me defraudes! —Comento seria y feliz la pelimorada, feliz porque Shinji decidió pelear y ayudar a la humanidad a exterminar a los Ángeles.

— _Y yo espero que en un futuro no me des la espalda cuando más te necesite_ —Comento el pelinegro de forma neutra, haciendo que un nudo en la garganta de Misato aparezca por esas palabras, ella no dejaría que eso pasara, nunca en su vida le daría la espalda al chico que estaba dando su vida por pelear con los Ángeles; nunca le daría la espalda.

—¡Jamás te daría la espalda! Bien, con eso claro… ¡lancen al Evangelion Unidad-01 al exterior! —Exclamo decidida la pelimorada, para luego ordenarle a todos los que estaban en la sala de control y que lancen afuera al Evangelion, para que peleara con el Ángel.

— _Ufff, va molar mucho… ¡hiiiii, muy rápidooo~!_ —Shinji puso una sonrisa algo depredadora en sus labios, pero luego puso una sonrisa quebrada al ver con la velocidad que el Evangelion estaba subiendo a la superficie, en verdad era muy rápida la salida, tomo fuertemente los controles para que no cayera o algo así, por precaución era todo eso.

… **_OS_...**

 **Pum… pum… pum… pum…**

Aquel sonido era provocado por los grandes pasos del Ángel, nombre clave; **Sachiel**. Aquel Ángel en estos momentos estaba caminando por Tokyo-3, buscando y también haciendo una entrada hacia el Geo Frente, al parecer buscando algo que era importante, ya que usaba unos disparos que salían de sus ojos o algo por el estilo, destruyendo algunos edificios por el lugar.

Pero dejo de hacer esas cosas al momento de ver como una parte del suelo se abría, revelando luego de unos instantes una maquina morada que había salido a una increíble velocidad desde el suelo, **Sachiel** sabía que aquel lugar era una entrada hacia el interior.

— _Bien Shinji-kun… ahora intenta dar unos pasos para poder caminar_ —Ritsuko le hablo por el comunicador al pelinegro que estaba inflando su goma de mascar, estaba viendo al frente a **Sachiel** , además de que aquel Ángel también lo estaba viendo a él.

—¿Caminar? No soy un bebe…—Shinji hablo de forma seria, para luego tomar los controles del liberado Evangelion, para luego jalar los controles hacia él y luego empujarlos hacia delante, dando como resultado que el Evangelion diera unos pasos largos, para luego proceder a correr rápidamente y alzar su mano derecha hecha un puño y tratar de golpear en el rostro del Ángel.

 **Sachiel** viendo que aquello era una amenaza, activo su AT Field, haciendo que el puño chocara contra ese escudo y que no avanzara más adelante. Shinji atrajo los controles de nuevo hacia atrás, moviéndolos rápidamente dando saltos hasta chocar contra un edificio y quedar estático, esperando algo.

Los del centro de mando estaban con las mandíbulas que tocaban el suelo, Gendō y Fuyutsuki solamente estaban con caras de seriedad, pero la sorpresa era palpable en sus ojos, ya que no esperaban esto.

—" _L-L-L-La sin-sincronización está al 79%, y eso que este es su primer combate y sincronización, parece como si Shinji-kun ya hubiera piloteado antes de llegar aquí… ¿Cómo es esto posible?"_ —Ritsuko estaba sudando un poco, la sorpresa de sus ojos y rostro no se iban, era imposible que el pelinegro lograra manejar al Eva-01 como si ya fuera un experto.

— _¿Tengo alguna arma o algo que usar?_ —Todos dejaron la sorpresa de lado al ver como el chico les hablo por el comunicador.

—P-P-Por el momento no cuentas con nada más. Aquel campo, AT-Field, es un escudo que produce el Ángel para protegerse, tu Eva también lo puede usar si haces una buena concentración—Ritsuko salió de sus pensamientos y le respondió al pelinegro que solamente chasqueo la lengua con disgusto.

— _Aquel Ángela ataco hace como unas 5 horas y, ¿me dice que no pudieron ni siquiera colocarle, aunque sea un arma a esta cosa en ese tiempo? Vaya instalación floja, no creía eso, pero ahora que lo veo, NERV no cuenta con lo que se necesita… patético. Por cierto, gracias por la información adicional_ —En serio que estaba disgustado, se supone que NERV cuenta con la más alta tecnología, pero a la hora de hacer, aunque sea unos cuantos arreglos, eran un completa basura.

Aquellas palabras indignaron a todos los trabajadores de NERV, pero ninguno dijo nada ante la clara realidad, pudieron, pero no recibieron la orden de hacerlo.

Shinji se concentró un momento. Los brazos del Eva morado se abrieron de forma horizontal, para luego irse cerrando con una seña como de rezar, una vez las dos palmas estuvieran juntas, poco a poco ambas manos se iban alejando, para luego, de un rápido movimiento ambas manos se abrieran de golpe al igual que los brazos, regresando a la pose inicial, pero ahora en todo el cuerpo del robot estaba una fina pero visible capa blanquecina.

Una vez más el pelinegro empujo las palancas del interior, el Eva salió corriendo de nueva cuenta hacia el frente, en donde lo esperaba **Sachiel** , el cual al ver de nuevo la amenaza, activo su AT Field y preparaba sus rayos laser para contraatacar. Una vez el Eva estuviera cerca, Shinji lanzo un puño hacia el escudo del Ángel, el cual al sentir el impacto se trizo un poco, pero el pelinegro no quedo allí, con su puño izquierdo también hacia que el Eva golpeara el escudo, haciendo que este se quiebre poco a poco. Al final el Eva unió sus manos en un solo puño, alzando sus brazos al aire, los bajo rápidamente y golpeo fuertemente contra el AT Field de **Sachiel** , haciendo que este se destruya de una buena vez.

—Let's Play—Shinji tomo con la mano derecha una de las máscaras del Ángel, para luego con su brazo izquierdo le dé un puñetazo en el costado izquierdo de donde estaba la máscara de pájaro.

 **Sachiel** se sacudió un poco ante el golpe, quería regresar el golpe que le dio el Eva, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que el Eva fue rápido y le dio otro puño en plana "cabeza", golpe que hizo que cayera el suelo de espaldas, pero eso no termino allí, Shinji movió el pie derecho del Eva e hizo que aplastara fuertemente en donde **Sachiel** tenía aquella esfera roja en su pecho.

 **Pum, pum, pum, pum…**

Los golpes no eran nada suaves, **Sachiel** estaba haciendo que el suelo se agrietara de sobremanera, además de todo eso, su núcleo estaba siendo trizado poco a poco, los huesos que lo cubrían se estaban quebrando y cayendo pedazo a pedazo.

De vuelta a la sala de control, de nueva cuenta todos estaban sorprendidos, además por ver con que brutalidad el Eva le estaba aplastado su núcleo, pero lo más asombroso de todo era ver al piloto estar sonriendo de forma pequeña, parecía que estaba disfrutando el golpear una y otra vez al Ángel.

—¿¡Que estás haciendo Shinji-kun!? —Pregunto una sorprendida Misato, nunca creyó ver una faceta violenta de parte de aquel muchacho que siempre estaba tranquilo y sonriendo de lo que le fuera divertido.

— _¿Alguna idea para acabar con este Ángel? Me resulta un poco abu-… ¡aaarrggghhh!_ —Shinji no le prestó atención a la pregunta hecha por Misato, por lo que estaba preguntando directamente a la Doc. Ritsuko, ya que por lo que se veía y sabia, ella tenía un conocimiento más acumulado de cómo acabar con los Ángeles y que era este robot de nombre Evangelion.

En un momento de descuido dejo que el Ángel le introdujera un tipo de aguja roja en su pierna izquierda, algo que le dolió un buen al estar concentrado en acabar con el Ángel. El Eva retrocedió un poco y se puso de rodillas en el suelo, sus manos estaban tomando fuertemente el lugar en donde fue herido, algo que aprovecho el Ángel para poder ponerse de pie y sus ojos brillaron unos momentos, para luego dejar salir un rayo rojo que golpeo directamente al Eva, provocando una explosión en el lugar.

Unos segundos más tarde se pudo ver del como el Evangelion estaba tirando en el suelo con la mirada al cielo, la parte de su pecho estaba destrozada, se podía ver que seguía saliendo humo de ese lugar, pero aparte de eso parecía que estuviera saliendo sangre de igual manera.

 **Sachiel** se acercó de forma lenta hacia donde estaba tirado el Eva, llego allí y con su mano derecha tomo la cabeza del Eva y lo alzo hasta arriba, sus brazos eran largos y eso le permitió elevar al Eva hasta que sus pies no tocaran el suelo mismo.

 **Pam, pam… cruash, cruash, cruash… paaammm… booom…**

 **Sachiel** tomo con su mano derecha la parte izquierda del rostro del Eva, luego con el aguijón que salía del medio de su palma, empezó a golpear fuertemente el ojo izquierdo del Eva, los golpes no eran suaves, eran muy fuertes y rápidos, la coraza del Eva aguantaba lo que podía, pero al final cedió ante el forcejeo y el aguijón logro quebrar la coraza morada, luego vino el sonido del aguijón rojo incrustándose en la carne, destrozando el ojo del Eva y finalmente el aguijón salió del otro extremo de la cabeza del robot.

Con eso terminado, **Sachiel** hizo lo mismo que el Eva le hizo a él, con un fuerte puñetazo izquierdo golpeo la cabeza del Eva, golpe que lo lanzo a volar por los aires unos metros y luego caer sentado en el suelo, destrozando el edificio que estaba detrás suyo y que le servía como soporte para estar sentado allí, sin moverse ni nada.

 **Sachiel** simplemente bajo su brazo izquierdo y dejo de lado al Eva muerto, él tenía que buscar otra cosa que a un simple robot que ya estaba acabado e inmóvil en el suelo.

Mientras eso pasaba allí fuera, en la sala de control minutos antes, todos estaban viendo de forma impotente del como **Sachiel** le disparaba aquel rayo rojo, golpeándolo de lleno, segundos después se vio al Eva en el suelo, no pudieron hacer nada más que solo abrir los ojos antes tal daño, el shock al ver del como el Ángel atravesaba la cabeza del Eva y luego hizo lo mismo que el Eva anteriormente, era muy palpable aquel shock en los rostros de los humanos, luego el Eva se quedó tirado en el suelo inmóvil.

—¿Sh-Shinji-kun? ¡Responde Shinji-kun! —Misato hablaba por el comunicador hacia el pelinegro que no respondía, además de todo eso, en la pantalla no se podía ver al piloto, sino todo estaba cortado y estaba aquella pantalla con "Señal Perdida", estaba preocupada por el estado del chico.

Nada, no hubo palabra alguna ante aquel llamado.

— **Gruuuuuuuaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggttttt** —Un fuerte rugido se escuchó allí fuera, las cámaras rápidamente dejaron de estar centradas en el piloto y enfocaron en lo que estaba pasando allí fuera, en donde se vio que el Evangelion morado estaba de pie, pero lo raro de todo era que estaba rugiendo fuertemente, dejando ver sus dientes metálicos y toda su boca, su ojo bueno estaba brillando en un amarillo intenso.

— _"Al fin has despertado"_ —Gendō pensó en sus adentros, viendo lo descontrolado que estaba el Eva, rugiendo como si de un animal se tratase.

Los que no sabían de este hecho estaban sorprendidos por ver al Eva rugir como si fuera un animal, además de que estuviera vivo, no sabían que clase de maquina era esa cosa, algunos lo sabían, algunos lo sabían a medias, y algunos no sabían nada, solo que eso era una cosa que los estaba sorprendiendo mucho.

— _¡Deja de rugir estúpida chatarra de maquina!_ —Todos vieron del como el Evangelion dejo de estar rugiendo, solamente para cerrar su boca lentamente y quedarse inmóvil, pero se podía ver que sus manos se estaban cerrando y formando un puño con ellos.

—¡Shinji-kun! Es un alivio que estés sano y salvo—Misato comento con alivio ante el habla del pelinegro que estaba en el interior del Eva, la pantalla holográfica paso a mostrar el estado del piloto, la sincronización estaba por los 20% y subiendo rápidamente, hasta que unos segundos después estuviera al 75% de sincronización, sorprendiendo a Ritsuko por su rápida recuperación.

El estado del pelinegro era algo estable, le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero nada que un buen baño no lo arreglara, su ojo izquierdo estaba medio cerrado, pero lo iba abriendo poco a poco hasta estar abierto totalmente, parpadeando un poco los ojos para estar al 100.

— _Si, estoy bien. Doc. Ritsuko… ¿Cómo venzo a esta cosa?_ —Shinji solo siguió masticando su goma de mascar y le pregunto a la rubia que estaba asombrada del como el chico pudo sobrevivir.

Básicamente si no estaban bien sincronizado al Eva cuando el Ángel te atacaba, tu cuerpo no recibiría daño alguno, en su lugar simplemente el Eva sería el afectado, nada le pasaría al piloto, y al parecer, Shinji si supo escucharla bien al momento de explicarle sobre el Eva, sus funciones y sincronizaciones.

—Si destruyes el núcleo rojo que está en su pecho, el Ángel terminara siendo derrotado—Informo la rubia al chico, el cual solo sonrió un poco ante la información.

— _Bien… es hora de que pagues por lo que le hiciste al Eva_ —Shinji salió corriendo más rápido que antes hacia **Sachiel** el cual al notar de nuevo esa presencia se dio vuelta, solo para encontrarse con un fuerte puño que lo golpeo en su núcleo, haciendo que aquella esfera roja se agriete de sobremanera, faltando un poco para que explotara y diera por muerto al Ángel de una vez por todas.

 **Sachiel** , viendo la clara desventaja en la que estaba, decidió optar por una salida en donde se llevaría consigo al Evangelion. Sujetándose fuertemente del Eva, **Sachiel** se enredó alrededor de la cabeza el Eva, impidiéndole al pelinegro ver lo que estaba pasando, ya que Shinji solo estaba viendo aquella esfera roja que estaba en el pecho del Ángel, para luego de unos segundos…

 **BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM…**

Y el Ángel **Sachiel** termino por explotar sujetándose fuertemente al Evangelion morado.

En el centro de control de nuevo la comunicación con el piloto se hizo nula, las cámaras intentaban ver su estado actual, pero todo estaba desconectado y se les impedía saber cómo estaban el Eva y el mismo piloto. Las cámaras de la parte de afuera mostraban en la pantalla del centro la destrucción y la figura que dejo el Ángel luego de explotar; una figura de una cruz que iba desde el suelo hasta el cielo fue lo que dejo el Ángel **Sachiel**.

—¡Comandante Katsuragi, tenemos imágenes del Evangelion Unidad-01 al frente! —Una chica que viste el uniforme de NERV, cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, le informo a la pelimorada que estaba preocupada, pero rápidamente hablo.

—Pongan la imagen en la pantalla, rápido—Ordeno Misato de forma desesperada y seria, quería ver si el estado de Shinji era estable o tenía que ser llevado al centro médico de forma inmediata.

Las imágenes de vídeo estaban demostrando como, en una nube de humo, se podía ver una silueta enorme, segundos después la nube de humo se despejo, dejando ver al Evangelion morada, con sus brazos puestas en forma de X y cubriendo lo que es su rostro. El fondo seguía ardiendo en fuego luego de la explosión del Ángel, dándole un toque de ambiente hacia el Eva.

El Evangelion estaba con sus dos brazos destrozados, su coraza de metal morada estaba destruida, se podía ver del como sangre salía de las enormes heridas del brazo del robot, pero eso no era sorprendente de cierto modo, pero lo más sorprendente era ver del como el Eva morado, estaba cubriendo su cuerpo con una fina capa de AT Field, para luego de unos segundos el escudo desaparezca, el Eva dejo caer sus brazos de forma pesada hacia abajo, quedándose inmóvil un momento, pero luego su cuerpo se puso recto y empezó a caminar de forma tranquila, alejándose del lugar.

— _¿Dónde tengo que dejar al Evangelion, Katsuragi-san?_ —Escucharon la pregunta hecha por el piloto pelinegro, una pantalla pequeña apareció aparte en la enorme pantalla, en donde se podía ver a Shinji, con los ojos cerrados y respirando un poco agitado, señal de que estaba cansado y le costó hacer sobrevivir un poco al Evangelion morado.

—¡Abran la escotilla de salida! —Ordeno Misato, estaba sonriendo un poco por ver que el muchacho estaba bien, además de estar orgullosa del tercer niño, pensaba al principio que sería un niño tonto y que tendría miedo, pero se equivocó y vio que era todo lo contrario. Confiado, serio, despreocupado, monótono, algo manipulador y seductor, eran algunas de las palabras que encajarían perfecto, ante este "niño".

… **_OS_...**

—Bien padre, cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora… si quieres que siga trabajando para ti y NERV, déjame ver el contrato que firmare—Shinji estaba parando en frente de su padre, el cual estaba en la misma pose de sus manos entrelazadas y cubriendo algo de su rostro, el padre del pelinegro estaba sentado en una silla al frente de un escritorio, a sus espaldas estaba el anciano Fuyutsuki, mirando todo es con expresión de seriedad. Los tres estaban en la oficina de Gendō.

—Aquí tienes—Gendō sabía que tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, este no era el Shinji que esperaba ni mucho menos el Shinji que se decía en los informes que recibía cada mes, ahora tenía que ser más precavido, mover sus cartas sin que su hijo se diera cuenta, después de todo; Ikari Shinji era una pieza clave para sus planes futuros.

Shinji se acercó a donde estaba el escritorio, en donde estaba un solo documento. El pelinegro empezó a leerlo sin aparatar la mirada ni pestañear ni un solo momento, no había letras pequeñas en el contrato, así que no había problema alguno, la paga estaba siendo muy jugosa, lo único que no le gustaba eran los siguientes casos:

—Este contrato cumple con mis requisitos, pero… no lo acepto. No, a menos que se elimines el hecho de que tengo que seguir ordenes al pie de la letra, ayudare peleando contra los Ángeles, pero no seguiré ninguna orden a todo momento, seguiré las que son muy importantes, no simples ordenes que conlleven cosas que no son necesarias. Lo otro, NO daré a conocer nada de lo que viste allá abajo, mi tecnología es única al igual que la tecnología de NERV, yo no quiero su tecnología y agradecería que ustedes tampoco se interesaran en lo que es mío, no les daré creando nada de lo que me pidan u ordenen. Lo que es mío es mío, lo que es suyo es suyo. Esos serian mis únicos inconvenientes, sino te gusta eso padre, puedes buscarte a otro conejillo de indias para que te haga caso… yo no soy el "artefacto" que estabas esperando… y lo sabes muy bien—Shinji entrecerró los ojos, para luego poner un rostro de suma seriedad, no se dejaría ganar por su padre, no le dio una buena niñez y no le importaba menos aquello, de lo que estaba preocupado era el ahora, el pasado solo era una mancha en el alma que, hay veces que se borra, pero, hay veces que no.

Gendō seguía mirando a su hijo con ese mismo estado, Shinji también lo estaba mirando, ninguno de los dos estaba cediendo, Gendō tenía una mirada fría que te congelaría el alma. Shinji, tenía una mirada que te llevaría al mismo infierno.

… **_OS_...**

Shinji caminaba por los pasillos de NERV con una sonrisa de victoria, al final su padre decidió darle esos pequeños "caprichos" a su hijo. Shinji era consciente de lo que quería su padre, él sabía que era una pieza clave, si no, su padre simplemente no lo hubiese mandado aquella nota al lugar en donde estaba viviendo, era simplemente pensarlo y lo descubrirías, si eso no fuera verdad, su padre se hubiera preocupado por él, pero ya no necesitaba a un adulto para que lo esté cuidando, sabia cuidarse solo el mismo.

—H-Hola Shinji-kun… tu padre me hablo sobre el contrato que firmaste, tu primera paga ya está depositada en el banco, con esta tarjeta que te proporciona NERV puedes gastar tu dinero en lo que quieras—Misato apareció por el pasillo que daba hacia la derecha, allí estaba ella junto con el bolso pesado del pelinegro, el cual al ver el bolso y a la mujer solo sonrió un poco más, tomo su bolso, la tarjeta que la mujer tenía y luego procedió a hablar:

—Mnh, la información viaja rápido por este lugar. Y gracias por informarme de lo que no sabía bien. Bueno pues… este es el adiós Katsuragi-san… iré a buscar un buen hotel con el dinero que tengo, me merezco una buena ducha luego de oler a LCL por todo este tiempo—Shinji sonrió al imaginarse un buen hotel 5 estrellas, el estando en la enorme tina que allí abría, con agua caliente y el disfrutando de eso. Si, eso sería una buena recompensa.

—Sobre eso Shinji-kun—Misato saco de su imaginación al pelinegro, el cual ya le estaba dando la espalda a la mujer para ya irse, pero decidió escucharla por última vez en el día, la vería seguido ya que tenía que venir de nuevo a NERV a hacer pruebas y cuando un Ángel ataque, a pelear con ellos.

—¿Sí? —Shinji solo estaba limpiándose un poco la baba que le estaba cayendo de sus labios, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió con los mejores modales de un caballero.

—Ahora vivirás conmigo. Lo hable con el comandante cuando se me informo de esto… así que… desde ahora seremos inquilinos de la misma habitación—Misato se volteó y miro al pelinegro con una sonrisa de lo más tierna y ganadora.

—¿Eh? —Shinji poco a poco empezó a borrar aquella sonrisa soñadora que tenía en sus labios, para luego ir poniendo una expresión temerosa, no quería vivir con alguien que lo esté vigilando como si fuera una niñera, no señor Ikari Shinji no se dejaría doblegar por esas tonterías.

Tenía que huir cuando antes de allí.

… **_OS_...**

—Primero iremos a por unos suministros para el refrigerador… creo que estaba casi vacía de comida, y ahora que tu vivirás junto conmigo… pues necesitaras alimentos para vivir—Misato estaba conduciendo su auto aun maltrecho, en el asiento de copiloto estaba Shinji, amordazado y con sus brazos y piernas amarradas por una soga.

—¡Mmmmmmhhh! —Shinji trataba de zafarse y de hablar, intento escapar al principio, pero al final fue atrapado de la forma más vil de todas; resbalo gracias a una cascara de banana que alguien se olvidó botar a la basura y bam, su escape fue interrumpido, luego fue amarrado, amordazado y luego traído aquí como si de un secuestro se tratase.

—Ya verás, te gustara la estadía en mi departamento, es espacioso y tiene dos cuartos de sobra, te gustara, ya lo veras—Misato le seguía hablando al pelinegro que se estaba zafando sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Vamos tía, no tenías que secuestrarme para llevarme contigo, un "por favor" bastaba. Pero bueno, yo elijo la comida, tengo un sexto sentido que me dice que, si compras tú la comida, mi salud peligrara—Misato abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al regresar a ver a Shinji, solamente lo encontró allí sentado, de brazos cruzados y con un pendiente de cristal colgado en su oído izquierdo.

—¿Cómo fue que te liberaste? —Pregunto impresionada y curiosa la mujer, creía que había amarrado fuertemente al chico.

—Tengo mis métodos—Shinji apunto a su pendiente circular transparente que posaba en su oído izquierdo.

—¿Acaso eres afeminado? Te pintas las uñas y ahora usar pendiente… se me hace algo raro la verdad—Comento la mujer, ni ella se pintaba a menudo las uñas, solo porque el esmalte se le salía rápido y no tenía tiempo para estar maquillándose por su tedioso trabajo de comandante, luego de Fuyutsuki y Gendō, el último siendo el jefe de todo NERV.

—Vaya, que racista eres Katsuragi-san, solo déjame expresarme como soy y ya. Bien, dejando el tema aquello de lado… yo elegiré la comida, ¿esta bien? —Shinji solo sonrió de forma gatuna en la primera parte, para luego poner un rostro sereno en la última.

—¡No soy racista! Y bueno, puedes elegir la comida que gustes, pero yo también me llevare unas cosas que son muy importantes para mí—Misato se sonrojo de la vergüenza por un momento, para luego aceptar el hecho de dejar que el niño eligiera la comida, ella solo comía comida instantánea y no cocina casi nada, además de que su bebida celestial era la; cerveza.

—Trato hecho y cerrado—Shinji solamente cerro los ojos, no sabía cuánto faltaba para llegar al supermercado ni mucho menos cuanto faltaba para llegar al dichoso departamento de su sexy comandante.

El camino no fue para nada largo, a los 5 minutos llegaron al supermercado. Fueron a comprar lo que era necesario, Shinji se la paso una hora eligiendo los buenos productos que se ofrecía allí, le hubiese gustando nacer antes de los primeros impactos para poder apreciar cómo era un buen vegetal fresco y con el color correcto. Pero bueno, se hacía poco con lo que se tenía. Eligió todo lo necesario, vegetales, frutas, fideos, carne, arroz, etc. Misato por su parte se la paso comprando unas cuantas cervezas de lata, alegando que era una buena bebida para ella, Shinji no dijo nada, ella ya es una adulta, podía hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Ahora estaban de nuevo en el auto, yendo hacia el departamento de la pelimorada.

… **_OS_...**

—Este… será tu hogar de ahora en adelante, Shinji-kun—Misato abrió la puerta de la entrada a su departamento, la puerta se abrió y ella ingreso, luego se dio la vuelta para ver al pelinegro, el cual solamente puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios e ingreso al interior.

—Gracias, Katsuragi-san—Agradeció el muchacho, nunca en su vida sintió este tipo de calor en su ser, un calor cálido y agradable.

—Vamos Shinji-kun, ahora somos inquilinos del mismo cuarto, estás en tu casa y puedes llamarme por mi nombre—Dijo la mujer una vez el chico ingresara al interior del departamento, le hablo caminando por el pasillo hasta poder llegar a la sala.

—Como digas, Misato-san. Este lugar es muy… etto…—Shinji la llamo por su nombre a la mujer, la cual sonrió por aquello, luego estaba por decir la palabra "agradable" pero el pelinegro se calló al momento de que la luz se encendiera, revelando una sala llena de latas de cerveza, fundas de basura por allí, envases de comida instantánea por allí. Uff, si, definitivamente esta mujer era la más hermosa que haya conocido, pero tenía sus defectos.

—Ah, a que es muy agradable, ¿verdad? —Pregunto con una sonrisa de felicidad la pelimorada.

—¡Para nada! Este lugar es, sin ofender… ¡un basurero! —Shinji fue muy duro con sus palabras, pero era verdad, este lugar en vez de ser algo habitable, era todo lo contrario, podrían incluso contraer algún tipo de enfermedad por estar expuestos a estas cosas por mucho tiempo.

—¡Pero no tienes que ser tan malo conmigo! —Misato estaba llorando estilo anime ante las duras y frías palabras del pelinegro, se parecía un poco a su padre, pero en versión menos frío.

—Ya, bien. Limpiemos esto y luego ordenamos todo, luego preparo la comida y si al fin me permites, me iré a duchar—Shinji solo soltó un suspiro de resignación ante las palabras de protesta de la mujer.

Primeramente, abrieron las fundas de basura cada uno, luego empezaron a recoger todas las latas de cerveza, fundas inservibles, envases inútiles y demás basura que se encontrara por este lugar. Claro, Misato no quería limpiar, pero la mirada atemorizante del pelinegro hizo que solo le hiciera caso y ya. Terminaron luego de 20 minutos de haber empezado, ya terminado aquello, cada quien tomo su escoba y una pala de limpieza, empezaron a barrer cada rincón del departamento, Shinji hacia ese trabajo, incluso limpio el cuarto que usaría, pero no paso al cuarto de Misato, era por respeto a su privacidad y demás. 30 minutos después el lugar estaba limpio, pero aún faltaba lo más importante; trapear. Luego de unos 20 minutos, 10 trapeando y 10 secando, finalmente el lugar era habitable para los seres vivos, se olía el aroma de la pureza al fin.

—Uh, quedo bien la verdad—Comento Misato viendo de lo limpio y fresco que quedo el lugar.

—Si, ahora iré a botar la basura…—Shinji se encargó de arrogar la basura por el conducto que daba hacia el basurero, no entendía bien, si el humano había avanzado tanto en la tecnología, porque no crear algo que quitara las cosas que contaminan este mundo ya muerto, lo entendía poco, pero si querían vivir una mejor vida, tal vez deberían empezar por cuidar el planeta, luego si, pelear contra Ángeles.

Una vez terminado de botar la basura, Shinji procedió a guardar la comida en el refrigerador, pero se encontró con un sinfín delatas de cervezas metidas allí dentro, algo que hizo que una pequeña vena creciera en su frente, así que solamente suspiro un poco. Fue a su bolso y de allí saco una pequeña caja parecida mucho a refrigerador en miniatura, luego presiono el botón negro que estaba en la parte superior, para luego colocar la pequeña caja al lado de la primera refrigeradora, para que luego la pequeña caja creciera y tomara un tamaño un poco más grande que la otra máquina. Luego, coloco de forma cuidadosa la comida, tarareando un poco ante el ambiente callado de la sala.

Todo eso ante la incrédula mirada de Misato. Decir que estaba impresionada era poco, estaba en shock, anonadada por todo lo que estaba viendo, era verdad que la tecnología actual era un avance muy increíble, pero Shinji tenía incluso la tecnología más avanzada que NERV misma.

Ya terminado con eso, Shinji se puso un delantal negro que saco de su bolso, para luego empezar a cocinar, picando los vegetales con maestría, el pollo con cortes finos y certeros, la papa bien picada, el agua siendo hervida a la mejor temperatura. Misato solo estaba viendo como cocinaba el chico de forma callada, la pelimorada ya estaba por su 5ta lata de cerveza. Ella se cambió de ropa, llevando ahora solamente una blusa amarilla de tirantes, dejando ver su plano abdomen, usa un pequeño short de color azul que deja ver sus perfectas piernas, además de que no lo tenía sujeto por los botones de la prenda, dejando ver que lleva una pantie de color negro.

20 minutos después el pelinegro sirvió la comida, se sacó el delantal y lo colgó cerca del lugar a la cocina. Lo que preparo fue simple, pollo al jugo, con papas y jugo de tomate y otra mezcla de vegetales, estaban siendo acompañados por un buen plato de arroz, no, no eran los típicos platos japoneses para el arroz, estos eran planos. Aparte estaba el jugo de frutilla que hizo con las frutas que trajo.

—Disfruta de la comida, lo enfrié un poco para que no te quemes al momento de comer… buen provecho—Shinji le aconsejo a la mujer pelimorada que estaba mirándolo de forma incrédula, nerviosa y ansiosa.

—Gracias. Buen provecho—Misato solo sonrió, tomo el tenedor que tenía al lado del plato de comida en ese momento, ella en algún tiempo si sabía usarlo, ahora era un buen momento para ver si su habilidad no se había perdido con el tiempo de solo comer comida instantánea y con palillos de madera.

Shinji solamente comía con el tenedor y el cuchillo que esta venia con los trastes, el sabía como manejar el tenedor y como cortar, además también sabia usar los palillos de madera, todo en un solo lugar, no se le escapaba nada.

Se aguantaba las risas que querían salir de sus labios al ver como Misato intentaba tomar el tenedor y usarlo como tenía que ser usado, pero estaba muy frustrada que no lo podía hacer. Shinji le enseño lo que tenía que hacer, ya que estaba sintiendo mucha pena por verla sufrir con la comida, o es que ella no sabía cómo usarlo o es que, si sabía, bueno, en fin, al final no aprendió mucho así que solamente le toco darle de comer en la boca, algo para muy el descontento de ella, pero la mirada fría del niño hizo que solo aceptara a regañadientes, al final, ambos terminaron de comer y el pelinegro lavo los platos.

—No hay nada bueno en la Tv. Ufff, iré a darme un baño, ya paso el tiempo de la comida—Shinji solamente dejo el control remoto en el sofá, al lado de Misato que estaba ya algo ebria de tanto estar tomando sus latas de cerveza.

—Bien… solo no te vayas ahogar—Misato le dio un consejo antes de que él se duchara, por precaución.

Shinji solo negó con la cabeza ante la ebriedad de la mujer, en verdad se pasaba con toda la cerveza que tenía. Puede que haya tenido algún trauma en su niñez o pasado, el ser humano se esconde en rincones, drogas o vicios, el humano era eso, se escondía para ocultar lo que en verdad era. Ese puede que sea el caso de Misato, ya que no puede ser que un humano se la pase bebiendo de esta manera si no fuera por un trauma, era eso o es que ella en verdad era una adicta al alcohol, pero él se iba más por la primera opción.

Sin darle vuelta al asunto solamente fue a darse una buena ducha en la tina que vio cuando estaba limpiando todo el departamento.

Una vez ya desnudo se metió en la tina llena de agua tibia, soltó un suspiro al sentir el agua, aquel delicioso liquido cubriendo su cuerpo, eso le gustaba, su cuerpo lo estaba disfrutando y el también, el darse una buena ducha relajaba el cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Esa mujer… ah, si que le gusta usar tanga, eh. Haber… pecho copa C, si, un buen tamaño—Shinji solo vio hacia arriba, pero vio que allí estaban las prendas íntimas de la mujer, colgados en un pequeño tendedero improvisado allí dentro del baño.

15 minutos después de lavarse todo el cuerpo y haber lavado su ropa, salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo, pero cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, allí del otro lado estaba una cosa que él nunca había visto, se le hacía conocido, pero como él era un humano, le teme a lo que no conoce.

—¡Hiiiiiii! —Shinji salió corriendo de donde estaba parado y fue a buscar a la dueña de casa y decirle que aquí en este lugar ya había ratas mutadas que tenían picos y que caminaban en dos patas.

—¿Qué es ese grito? Ohhhhh~… así que, ¿Qué buscas haciendo eso? Vaya, que formado abdomen tienes y… ese amigo no se queda atrás—Misato solo pregunto al aire, pero cuando Shinji apareció por la puerta y en ese mismo momento se le cae la toalla, ella tuvo la vista del frente del cuerpo, sus músculos estaban marcados, pero no en exceso, además de ver al "amigo" de Shinji allí colgado.

—¡Mi-Misato-san, h-hay un ratón en dos patas y con pico allí dentro! ¡ves lo que provocas por andar haciendo el departamento un basurero! Hay Dios, ahora hay que llamar al exterminador cuanto antes—Shinji solo miraba de forma desaprobatoria a la pelimorada que, por alguna razón, se estaba relamiendo los labios como una pervertida, pero dejo eso de lado y solamente empezó a buscar un teléfono para llamar al exterminador, sin darse cuenta que estaba desnudo y mostrando TODO, a la pelimorada.

—No es una rata… es un pingüino modificado capaz de sobrevivir a aguas cálidas, se llama Pen Pen y es un miembro de la familia… por otro lado… ¿eres virgen aun? —Explico la mujer al chico que estaba parado allí mismo, pensando en donde dejo su celular, al final la mujer le pregunto algo que lo incomodo un poco, esa mirada que le daba Misato, le incomodaba mucho.

—No me preguntes eso, pero si, soy virgen… ¿acaso eres una ninfómana y shotakon para que preguntes eso? —Shinji la miraba de forma seria y fría, algo que no estaba afectando a la mujer, más bien, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando, disfrutando de ver su cuerpo, al menos tenía la toalla tapando lo que era sagrado para él.

—No sé, tu dime… me estas incitando a muchas cosas—Misato tomo un poco de su cerveza y siguió mirando de forma descarada el cuerpo del muchacho, se estaba relamiendo los labios a cada momento, además de sonreír de forma pervertida.

—No estoy desesperado como para estarte incitando, Misato-san—Shinji se cruzó de brazos, pero sabía que algo andaba mal aquí, pero no sabía el que era.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué estas desnudo en frente de mí? —Pregunto Misato levantándose de su asiento, acercándose de forma un tanto alarmante hacia el chico, no era que ella estuviera caminando de forma seductora o algo así, más bien se estaba tambaleando de lado a lado y que pronto iba a dar en el suelo.

—¿Eh? ¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhh! — **Run Bitch Run** , eh, horario familiar carajo. Bueno, el pelinegro salió corriendo de allí como toda niñita asustada, agarrando su toalla tirada en el suelo, tomando su maleta y metiéndose en su habitación, cerrándola con llave, cambiándose de ropa, y luego de todo eso, fue a un rinconcito a chuparse el dedo como un bebe.

No, eso no podía ser posible, no estaba en sus cálculos ni en sus pensamientos el que su toalla haya caído al suelo, recordó del como vio a esa "rata en dos patas" y salió corriendo del baño como todo un corredor, luego pensó en los diferentes escenarios, en ninguno de esos escenarios estaba el hecho de que se caería su toalla, claro, había una escena, pero, no una escena en donde se prolongaba su desnudes más de la cuenta.

Se sostenía la cabeza de tanto dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero de un momento para el otro dejo de estar sentado en aquel rincón y solamente se puso de pie, su rostro se volvió monótono. Como todo hombre tenía que salir a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, nadie a parte de el mismo tenía la culpa de todo su miedo, no importaba si lo tomabas con indiferencia, tal y como lo estaba haciendo Shinji en este preciso momento.

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, se fue encaminando hacia la sala en donde se podía escuchar las risas de la mujer y de lo que era ese pingüino modificado. Llego a la sala y los vio a ambos, una gotita estilo anime bajo de su nuca al ver que esos dos estaban bebiendo cerveza, un mal claro ejemplo era esa mujer, ya hasta contagio al pobre animal que nunca vio en su vida.

—Oh, Shi-Shinji-kyun… ¿y-ya es-estas vestido? Q-Q-Que mal—Misato vio al pelinegro allí parado en la entrada a la sala, así que solo le hablo para que no se sintiera nada mal por lo que ella, "sin" querer, vio.

—Dejando de aparte tu lado Shota, es mejor que vayas a dormir, ya estás muy ebria y… mira al pobre animal, lo has contagiado con tus gustos—Shinji paso caminando hasta estar al frente de ambos personajes, para luego recriminarle a la pelimorada sobre el animal, el pelinegro tomo al pingüino y lo cargo como si de un bebe se tratara.

—¡N-N-No esh mi cul, hip, culpa! —Misato trato de defenderse por los tratos hacia el pobre animal.

—Esto es maltrato animal. Pero bueno, el daño está hecho y no hay remedio. Pen Pen, vas a la cama ahora… por cierto, ¿Dónde es tu sala de sueño? —Shinji seguía recriminándole a la mujer, pero presto atención al animal, para preguntarle en donde estaba su cama, a ver si era inteligente y todo eso.

—Gruru—Pen Pen señalo con una de sus aletas a la refrigeradora, específicamente a una parte de ella, en donde se podía ver una pequeña compuerta que se abría y cerraba por si sola.

—Ohhhh, si que eres genial Pen Pen—Shinji estaba maravillado por ver tal espécimen inteligente, sin más que decir o hacer, llevo al pingüino hacia su recamara, era acogedora de cierta forma para el pingüino, lo dejo allí dentro y el animal solamente se recostó allí dentro, segundos después estaba con un moco inflable que salía de sus fosas nasales.

—¡B-Bien hesho Chinji! A-A-Ahora que Pes Pes no está, shu tendrach que tomar shu llugar—Misato le extendió una lata de cerveza al pelinegro que le estaba mirando con frialdad, pero solo negó con la cabeza y tomo la lata; edad para conducir maquinas gigantes; edad para beber una bebida no tan alcohólica.

—Si bebo toda esta lata de cerveza… ¿prometes irte a la cama? Son las 11 y mañana es lunes como sabes, tienes trabajo—Shinji abrió la lata de cerveza y luego miro a la pelimorada que estaba riéndose del programa de comedia que estaba pasando por la Tv.

—Esh shierto. Biensh, shi tomash esho me iree a lla cama. Ademach de todo, Chinji-kyun tashmbien tiene eshcuela maña-mashana—Misato tomo el trato del pelinegro, además de informarle, con la poca cordura que aún le queda, que él tenía escuela mañana.

—Me lo suponía, no me tendrías todo el tiempo encerrado aquí. Típico. Bien, iré a la escuela mañana, ahora… glup, glup, glup, glup, glup… ahhhh. Bien, ahora vamos a la cama—Shinji razono un momento sobre la escuela, ya era muy inteligente gracias a los libros que conseguía, pero quería saber cómo se sentiría estar en una escuela rodeado de muchos más alumnos.

Solamente se llevó la boquilla de la lata a su boca y la empezó a beber de golpe, 6 segundos después la lata ya estaba vacía y Shinji estaba parado en frente de la mujer extendiéndole la mano para que vaya a la cama, en verdad esta mujer era muy descuidada con sus deberes.

—Uuhh, que shapido eches Chinji-kyun—Misato solamente dejo su lata aparte, aun quería seguir bebiendo, pero su cordura sobre el trabajo era más fuerte, así que mejor seguía el consejo de su niño y lo seguiría hasta su cama.

Shinji solamente la alzo en el aire y la cargo estilo princesa. Dudaba que la mujer pudiera caminar, si ni siquiera cuando le extendió la mano la mujer pudo levantarse, así que, para no perder tiempo en toda esa caminata, decidió llevarla en brazos. Apago las la Tv y las luces, él se iría directamente a la cama luego de dejar a Misato en la suya.

Ella solo se dejó llevar por los brazos del muchacho, cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar del ser cargada de esta forma, nunca fue consentida en algunos de estos ámbitos, su niñez no fue para nada agradable, su adultez de igual manera, aunque había unos cuantos escenarios en donde en verdad se sentía muy feliz de ser ella misma y de mostrar como en verdad era. Pero, esos tiempos acabaron hace mucho.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta de la habitación de Misato, encontrándose con un lugar muy desordenado, solo suspiro, al menos no había muchas latas de cerveza y fundas de frituras o comida instantánea por allí, al menos eso se respetaba. Con cuidado fue pasando por la fila de obstáculos que había en el lugar, al final llego y con su pendiente de cristal arreglando el lugar de sueños de la mujer, el pelinegro procedió a recostarla con cuidado, su pendiente regreso a su oído izquierdo.

—Duerme bien, Misato-san—Shinji la estaba arropando con la sabana para que no tuviera frió, aunque aquello iba ser imposible ya que lo pensaba bien, Misato se podría mover como si fuera una maquina por toda la cama, desarreglando todo en un santiamén.

—Ahhh, vamosh… du-duerme aquí—Misato tomo de la camisa al pelinegro, para jalarlo de golpe hacia ella, haciendo que el pelinegro termine recostado a su lado y, su cabeza en medio de los pechos de la bella y sensual mujer.

— _"(Suspiro) Esta mujer me dará problemas cuando tome mucho alcohol. Ufff, por ahora solamente me quedare aquí y… ¿Dónde deje mi celular? Mmm, creo que estaba en mi chaqueta, en fin, mañana lo buscare… por el momento solo… dormiré junto a esta bella mujer de sensual cuerpo"_ —Shinji quería sentir el calor de esta mujer, no lo sabía, pero le gustaba estar cerca de ella, aunque dijera que ella era un mal ejemplo, el pelinegro se refugiaba en sus palabras, siempre actuando serio y confiado, pero en realidad dudaba de mucho, pero este calor en su pecho, le gustaba.

Se acomodo al lado de la mujer, solo esperaba que cuando despierten en la mañana no lo vaya acusar de violación o algo así, ahhh, esta mujer era muy hiperactiva como hermosa, pero le gustaba que fuese así, el no conocía a personas de este tipo, pero sabía cuándo los iba a encontrar, Misato era un ejemplo de ello, haría lo que sea por esta mujer, por su nueva amiga, maestra y comandante, solo esperaba que en un futuro lejano; no le dé la espalda cuando el más la necesite a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **…_End – One – Shot_...**


	2. One Shot 2

**One Shot - High School DxD and Sekirei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bien mis papus y mamus, yo, el sensual y suculento Gghoist les trae un One-Shot algo largo. Los derechos de este Anime/Manga son de los respectivos autores. Como Ichiei Ishibumi y eso.

Este One-Shot, como todas mis historias, contendrán OoC de los respectivos personajes de Anime. Aclaro que no soy muy perfecto en lo que se refiere a escritura, yo tengo fallas al igual que todos, así que perdónenme en ese ámbito sino corregí o escribí bien una parte importante, espero me perdonen.

Este One-Shot es solo un capricho mío, no sé si haré un Fanfic Xover de estos dos Animes, todo está en el apoyo que ustedes lectores me presenten, pero eso si, si dicen que escriba un Crossover de esto, se tardara mucho tiempo. Tengo historias estancadas que merecen continuar cuanto antes, ustedes quieren ver una actualización de historia pronto.

Haber, este One-Shot contiene los siguientes géneros: Ecchi (si, aquí de ley que va Ecchi), suspenso (no mucho la verdad), shounen, comedia (un poco para no perder mi toque), Fanservice, (pues tiene que estar), aventura (un poco si la verdad), harem (pues hablamos de HSDxD y Sekirei, de ley que tiene que haber harem), acción, y etc.

Además de este One-Shot, vendrán otros más, no del mismo tipo, sino de otros Animes y también uno que otro Xover, aclaro que solo son One-Shot y no una historia en si.

Ahora digo que este One Shot es una variante de Knight with Will, en un universo alterno, tomando todo lo que ese Fanfic, pero con cosas relativamente cambiadas al máximo. Espero les guste esta variación, apóyenla para ver que sale de esto.

Bien... con eso dicho... denle al mouse hacia abajo y lean el One-Shot... que lo disfruten.

* * *

Gghoist se despide con un abrazo a todos.

* * *

 **..._Start** **–** **One** **–** **Shot_...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La vida es tan complicada como también demasiado fácil.

No sabía que había hecho mal, su perversión tal vez fue demasiado para ellas y paso esto, si, puede que sea eso, tal vez tuvo que madurar para que ellas se sintieran cómodas con él y no le hicieran esto; el traicionarlo y dejarlo.

Le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo, su todo. ¿Eran aquellas unas palabras simples? El "estaremos juntos por siempre", acaso era simple todo eso. Puede que lo haya sido para todas ellas, pero no para él, para aquel castaño era todo, todo lo que valía era eso, lucharía y daría su vida por esas simples palabras tan acogedoras y cariñosas, lo haría y lo daría todo por ellas.

Ahora estaba aquel caballero de armadura roja, aquel castaño de ojos color marrón, en plena lluvia de invierno, sufriendo. No tenía el calor que necesitaba en su ser, no tenía razones para vivir, no sin ellas.

—[No debes de pensar en ellas. Solo, solo te queda aceptar lo que tienes ahora y… dejar de ser lo que una vez fuiste, compañero] —Escucho aquella voz grave en su cabeza, aquella voz pertenecía a su compañero de batallas, a su compañero Dragón de nombre; Ddraig Goch.

— _Lo se… solo esperaba algo de ánimo, algo de palabras para que me animen a esto… de nuevo_ —Susurro el castaño, con el rostro sin expresión alguna y sin miedo ante lo que estaba viendo, un enorme precipicio negro, muy negro, que ni siquiera se veía el suelo.

—[Es muy cobarde esto de tu parte. Pero ya lo intestaste todo, no sirvió… creo… no, sé que es lo mejor… no tienes otra alternativa más que esto] —Hablo el Dragón con pesar en su voz, aquel castaño lo intento todo para estar con sus seres queridos de nuevo, pero el destino no quería eso, no tenía a alguien que le diera cariño, pensó en sus padres pero nada, en sus amigos pero nada, así que su [Caída] no podía ser retenido por esas simples cosas, para él, en este momento, todo eso era simple, nada más importaba: NADA.

— _Fue un placer pelear a tu lado amigo mío, fue un placer charlar contigo en los buenos momentos, fue bueno mientras me regañabas sobre mi perversión y yo me quejaba; fue bueno cuando éramos amigos_ —Susurro de nuevo aquel castaño, acercándose poco a poco hacia la orilla del suelo de piedra, el suelo de unos cuantos peñascos del monto Everest.

—[Siempre seremos amigos, eso jamás se romperá amigo mío, eso jamás se romperá. Si algún día logro morir, espero y nos encontremos en el más allá… que tengas buen viaje; Hyōdō Issei] —Ddraig expreso lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, no importaba si peleaban y discutían debes en cuando, pero era porque son amigo, hoy, siempre y por la eternidad.

— _Grandes palabras Ddraig, siempre seremos amigos, los mejores amigos. Adiós y… buena suerte en tu camino_ —Issei ya estaba dando sus últimas palabras antes de lanzarse por aquel precipicio inmenso, sus padres estarían bien, no importaba, sus amigos no dirían nada, solo se olvidarían de el con sus actos de perversión, los demás, pues, allá ellos.

—[Buen viaje para ti también, amigo mío] —Las últimas palabras del Dragón Emperador Rojo se escucharon en la cabeza del castaño, luego de eso, aquel joven, termino lanzándose desde lo más alto, hacia lo más bajo.

El aire pegaba fuertemente en su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, disfrutando del momento, pero se podían ver que salían unas lágrimas que luego, aquellas gotas, se perdían con las gotas de lluvia del momento, pasaron unos segundos más, unos más y…

 **_...ºº.OS.ºº…_**

Abrió los ojos de forma lenta, otro día más empezaba en Shintou; Tokio. Una ciudad tranquila en donde se podía alojar cualquier persona. Llevaba unos 3 meses viviendo en este lugar, hoy iría a ver si saco una buena nota en el examen de ingreso a la Universidad, esta era su primera vez dando aquel examen, hubo otro examen más antes de este, pero el no pudo darlo porque eso fue hace 4 meses atrás, así que no había mucho problema.

Se levanto de su recamara en su casa de arriendo, una casa de paredes de cemento, piso de loza, baño, ducha, comedor, sala y de dos pisos era la casa. El trabajo que él tenía era solamente de Hacker, le pagaban muy bien los que lo contrataban, claro, manteniendo el más mínimo margen de que el existiera. A él no le importaba si un terrorista contratara sus habilidades, él lo hacía sin más, así con ello, el fin del mundo llegaría más rápido, ya estaba algo arto de esta vida, el mundo y todos sus habitantes ya estaban podridos y; tenían que ser botados a la basura.

Fue al baño y se empezó a lavar la cara, luego tomo su pasta de dientes y su cepillo, empezó a lavarse los dientes luego de echar la crema en las cerdas del cepillo. Se miraba al espejo grande que estaba pegado a la pared, su piel era blanca y casi femenina, sus músculos estaban marcados en su cuerpo, no tanto, ni que fue un fisiculturista o un aficionado, nada de eso. Sus brazos eran también marcados de músculos, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que parecieran algo femeninas. Su cabello era blanco, más que la nieve y más que el mismo color blanco. Sus ojos eran rojos/rosados, un hermoso color de ojos, además de la mirada seria, desinteresada y monótona que transmitían, lo hacían ver atractiva al sexo femenino.

—[Parece que tienes un buen ánimo, ¿se debe a algo?] —El peliblanco escucho una voz grave y que pedía respeto, aquella voz venia de sus manos, en donde estaban unas marcas en el dorso del peliblanco, una marca que parecía ser una pupila rasgada de color violeta.

—No se debe a nada, no sé, es este aire de tranquilidad que calma mi ser por completo, nada más—Comento el peliblanco con voz suave, sonriendo un poco para luego proceder a escupir la espuma que tenía en su boca y luego enjuagársela con agua.

—[Mmm. Ya ha pasado un año luego de "eso"] —Indago un poco la voz, las marcas en los dorsos parpadearon cuando la voz hablaba.

—Es cierto, pero no importa eso ahora. Ellos están solos y yo no pienso brindarles mi ayuda, me engañaron, especialmente Lucifer—El peliblanco procedió a secarse el rostro con una toalla, luego de eso se metió a la ducha y abrió la llave para que el agua cayera en su cuerpo de 1.78 metros de alto.

—[Verdad, ese Siscon si que daba pena, y más pena me da ahora al saber que ayudaba a su querida hermana en esconder ese secreto hacia ti] —Comento la voz, sintiendo mucha pena con el "Siscon" del que hablaban.

—Si, Sirzechs si que daba pena ahora que lo pienso bien, no puedo creer que alguien como el llegara a ser coronado con el Maō Lucifer… menuda lastima—Comento el peliblanco, jabonándose el cuerpo y empezando a lavarse con una esponja.

—[Jejeje, es verdad, todo es verdad. Pero, ¿Qué harás si vienen a buscarte? No puedes estar oculto por mucho tiempo, ni mucho menos con el nombre de "Add", incluso tu nombre real saldrá en la hoja de examen que diste, o ponías eso o no podías dar el examen] —Hablo la voz de nuevo, sonando seria y a la vez penosa, no era por el chico, sino por los que estaban hablando.

—No tienen poder sobre mí, los haré pedazos si se acercan. Mi poder ahora va más allá del mismo sueño e imaginación—El peliblanco cerro la llave de la regadera, para luego tomar una toalla y empezar a secar su cuerpo por completo.

—[En eso estoy muy de acuerdo. Incluso sobre mí ya no tienen poder, soy incluso más fuerte que antes, no por nada ahora soy el Dragón más fuerte que el mismo sueño, mi nombre es Ddraig Goch, el Dragón de la Creación] —Se presento el Dragón ahora conocido como Ddraig Goch, de forma muy orgullosa y arrogante al momento de nombrar su nuevo título, impuesto por el mismo.

—Ahh~, si, si, auto proclamado Dragón de la Creación, y yo soy Dios, el que creo el mundo, si claro—El muchacho peliblanco hablo con todo sarcasmo, su amigo desde aquella vez que ganaron poder en el lugar que ingresaron, se la pasaba presumiéndole a el de su poder, pero le hizo callar cuando él fue quien gano más poder, incluso más que Ddraig.

—[Vamos Issei, no me quites mi momento] —El Dragón hablo con voz dolida, este era su mejor momento y fue arruinado por el peliblanco; Hyōdō Issei, para ser más precisos.

—Ok, ok… tu solo has tus cosas y yo me voy a ver la publicación de notas. Ah, no puedo creerlo, estamos en una era moderna, ¿Por qué no solo publicar las notas por medio de Internet? La inteligencia humana deja mucho que desear—El peliblanco salió del baño con una toalla ajustada en su cintura, hablando sobre la inteligencia humana.

—[Pero bueno, te toca aceptar lo que hay, si no, pues construye tu propio imperio y ya] —Interfirió el Dragón, un Dragón plateado, con tres pares de alas unidas a un halo blanco que posa en su espalda, algunas gemas moradas por sus "plumas", piernas, brazos, y todo su cuerpo, era un Dragón de unos 50 metros de alto, podía crecer si lo quisiera, podía hacerse pequeño si así lo desease, él era su propio orden.

—Verdad ¿no? Si, llamare a mi creación más perfecta… [System]… si, perfecto—Issei choco su puño derecho con su palma izquierda, ante la idea que tuvo su compañero Dragón en este momento tan importante para su carrera.

—[¿Igual al nombre de la cosa que nos dio este poder?] —Pregunto interesado el Dragón, ese mismo nombre tenía aquella voz que les dio todo el poder que ahora poseían, lástima que al final termino autodestruyéndose, al haber cumplido con el deber que se le había encomendado, billones de años atrás.

—Si, igual a esa cosa—Issei sonrió con nostalgia al momento de recordar a [System], sus bromas, su habla, sus ocurrencias, todo, él les dio este poder y una buena estadía en su "mundo", en donde logro superar todo su pasado y; ver hacia el futuro.

Fue a ponerse un bóxer para no estar desnudo al momento de colocarse su ropa. Ahora que estaba listo, era el momento de vestirse con una nueva ropa a la anterior.

 **[Time Tracer]**

Desde la planta de sus pies empezó a subir lo que parecía ser unos cristales pequeños de color negro y unos azules, unos pantalones negros con unas líneas azules por los pies se formaron en su cuerpo, seguido de eso también se formó una camisa negra manga corta, luego se empezó a formar una pequeña chaqueta de color blanco con unas líneas negras que lo adornaba. Dos guantes negros sin la parte de sus dedos se formaron en sus manos, en el dorso del guante apareció un circulo de color blanco. Terminado eso paso a su ojo izquierdo, el cual primera mente su esclerótica se volvió completamente negra, su pupila e iris brillaron en un color rosado oscuro, para luego, un parche negro con un símbolo en medio de él, apareciera, tapando el ojo izquierdo del peliblanco, unas cuerdas que sostenían al parche se formaron por debajo del cabello del chico.

—[Si las cosas fueran más buenas con Soundtrack, todo sería épico] —Comento el Dragón en el interior del chico, viendo del como la ropa del peliblanco se formó hace unos segundos atrás.

—Eso es verdad… pero bueno… nos vemos al rato Ddraig—El peliblanco solo fue a tomar sus llaves y empezó a caminar a la salida para poder irse a ver en que lugar quedo en la calificación del examen que dio.

—[Al rato entonces] —Ddraig solamente cerro los ojos para poder conciliar un poco el sueño, eso era por flojera, aquí dentro no había nada bueno que hacer, solo estar recostado y estar sin hacer nada, aquello era lo más fantástico de la vida en este momento.

 **_...ºº.OS.ºº…_**

Todo estaba a oscuras, pero una pequeña lampara de luz se podía ver que estaba encima de lo que parecía ser un escritorio de oficina, pero las luces se fueron encendiendo más hasta iluminar por completo la oficina. Unos estantes de libros a la izquierda y a la derecha, el escritorio lleno de papeles y libros, en el suelo muchos papeles hechos bolita y tirados a medias en el basurero, aquello era lo que se podía ver.

Además de todo eso, en el asiento que estaba en frente del escritorio, se giro para luego dejar ver a una mujer de cabello color rojo, ojos aguamarina, piel de porcelana, atributos voluptuosos y encantadores. Su rostro estaba algo demacrado, algo triste.

 **Toc, toc…**

Resonó en la puerta a la entrada a la oficina, el golpeteo fue suave.

—Adelante—La voz de la mujer era delicada y algo cansada.

La puerta se abrió y de allí ingreso una bella mujer. Cabello negro, ojos violetas, piel de porcelana, atributos incluso un poco más proporcionados que la pelirroja, la mujer vestía un traje de Miko tradicional. Sus ojos expresaban tristeza, no solo por ella, sino por ver a la mujer pelirroja en el mismo estado.

—Rias… Sirzechs-sama mando a llamarte… dice que es muy urgente que vayas a su oficina—Informo la pelinegra a la mujer de nombre Rias, la cual solamente asintió ante lo dicho por la pelinegra.

—Gracias, Akeno. Puedes retirarte—Agradeció y luego ordeno, la mujer pelinegra de nombre Akeno solamente hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido, después de todo; era malo para una mujer embarazada.

La pelirroja solamente soltó un suspiro, se puso de pie y revelo que llevaba un vestido color rojo casual, en la parte de su vientre se podía ver que estaba algo abultada, con el embarazo de unos 5 meses a lo máximo. Soltando otro suspiro se puso en medio de la oficina, para luego, debajo de ella, apareciera un circulo mágico de color rojo, el cual termino por hacer desaparecer a la pelirroja de donde estaba anteriormente.

El mismo circulo mágico reapareció en lo que parecía ser un salón enorme de baile. Todo estaba vacío, pero no el trono en donde estaba sentado un hombre pelirrojo, su mirada demostraba seriedad, pero tristeza de igual manera. A su lado estaba una hermosa mujer, cabello plateado, ojos del mismo color, expresión de seriedad, llevaba vestida un traje de Maid color blanco y azul, sus atributos eran de igual proporcionados que la pelinegra Akeno.

Una vez el circulo mágico revelara a Rias, el pelirrojo procedió a tomar una pose más profesional y respetable.

—Bienvenida, Rias—Saludo el hombre pelirrojo de forma cariñosa al nombrar el nombre de la pelirroja recién llegada. La peliplata hizo aparecer una silla en frente más debajo de las escaleras que llevarían al trono de aquel pelirrojo desconocido.

—Onii-sama, eh llegado, ¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar? —Pregunto curiosa Rias, su hermano; Sirzechs Lucifer, no la llamaba desde hace unas semanas atrás, por eso de su confusión de este llamado a su persona. La pelirroja procedió a sentarse con cuidado en la silla, no quería dañar al bebe que, según ella, era del amor de su vida.

—Rias… te eh mandado a llamar para informarte de algo que Azazel descubrió hace unos días atrás… Grayfia-san, por favor entrégale el informe—Explico el hombre pelirrojo de forma seria, pero su seriedad bajo al momento de nombrar a la peliplata a su izquierda, tenía que ser cuidadoso con su ex-esposa, no quería que haya más odio hacia él, de parte de su ex-mujer.

—Hai, Lucifer-sama—La peliplata casi escupió el título del hombre a su derecha, eso se merecía, para ella ya no era aquel hombre del cual se enamoró, ya no, ahora solamente era una mera mierda que, si la provocaba aún más, iba a terminar por hacerlo desparecer de una vez por todas.

La mujer se acercó de forma profesional a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en la silla, su rostro tomo una actitud muy fría al momento de ver a la pelirroja. Rias aparto la mirada de ella, no podía sostenerle la mirada porque le daba miedo, Grayfia era paciente con ella solamente por lo de su embarazo, sino fuera por eso, ahora mismo la estaría haciendo pedazos de hielo.

La peliplata le extendió el folleto a la pelirroja, la cual tomo de forma miedosa, sus manos le estaban temblando un poco por el miedo que le estaba produciendo la mujer que estaba en frente, le tenía miedo hasta con solo nombrar su nombre.

Una vez pasado eso, la peliplata regreso a su lugar sin decía nada más, la pelirroja dejo de tener algo de miedo, pero el temor seguía en ella y en su ser. Con cuidado abrió el folleto y saco unos papeles que estaban en el interior, empezó a leerlos con cuidado, abrió los ojos bien grandes al momento de leer los dados informativos, lagrimas también empezaron a salir de sus ojos por leer esa información, por ver esa foto, pero se sintió un poco extrañada antes ese cambio, pero si querías ocultarte, tenías que dejar todo atrás, incluso tu misma identidad.

—¿C-Co-Como? —Pregunto la pelirroja, intentando mantener la calma y hacer que sus lágrimas dejaras de salir, tenía que tener cuidado si quería que su bebe saliera sano y salvo.

—Azazel encontró aquella información cuando estaba buscándolo por Japón nuevamente, al principio, al ver la foto, el mismo dudo, pero al ver el nombre, edad y demás cosas, supo inmediatamente que era el, además de todo eso, también reviso algunas cámaras de vigilancia y supo que era el mismo. Rias, encontramos a Isse-kun—Sirzechs hablo con una sonrisa de felicidad dirigida hacia la pelirroja, se levantó de su trono y se encamino a darle un abrazo de apoyo a su querida hermana, esto era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella y su sobrino que viene en camino, aunque sabia la completa verdad.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias Onii-sama, en verdad gracias—Lloraba la pelirroja en los brazos de su hermano, en verdad estaba muy feliz de encontrar a Issei, luego de un año de búsqueda, al final recibió la mejor noticia de su vida, ahora solo necesitaba comunicárselo a las demás e ir en busca del perdón del peliblanco.

—" _Se ven patéticos, creyendo que Isse-kun les dará su perdón. En verdad muy patéticos"_ —Grayfia sentía que iba a regresar su almuerzo al ver esa "trágica" escena en frente de sus ojos, ellos en verdad se veían patéticos con sus pensamientos inútiles e infantiles.

 **_...ºº.OS.ºº…_**

Todos miraban al peliblanco con aquel parche, cuando lo vieron al momento de dar el examen, no se fijaron que tenía un parche, pero eso no era la razón de estar viéndolo solo a él. Lo hacían porque el, era el primer lugar de todos, sacando la nota máxima que era un 1000 sobre 1000 en el examen, las mujeres estaban fascinadas con el espécimen de hombre que tenían en frente. Guapo, atlético, inteligente, en fin, todo un Bishounen.

Los hombres lo miraban con celos e ira, algunos solo estaban preocupados por sus notas que estar odiando a alguien, así que el trato era unilateral por el momento.

Issei solo resoplo un mechón de su cabello, para luego sonreír un poco, este era un regaño de cumpleaños por adelantado, su cumpleaños era mañana, así que por eso le decía regalo adelantado, sin decir nada más, solamente se retiró del lugar, las clases empezarían en una semana más, así que tenía tiempo para trabajar un poco más y ahorrar para sus estudios. Con sus 18 años, ya era una persona independiente de sus padres, todo lo que el quería lo compraba, todo era su decisión y no el de otros.

Fue a un restaurante cualquiera a comer un poco de comida. Su charla estaba centrada con Ddraig, el cual lo estaba felicitando por obtener la nota perfecta, algunos lo seguían con sus 980 o 990, pero nadie, aparte de él, llegaban al 1000 cerrado. El peliblanco solo comía con una sonrisa en sus labios, le parecía gracioso el hecho de sacar solo él la máxima nota, no se preocupaba, ya que [System] se encargó de educarlo de la mejor manera, o aprendías por las buenas, lo cual era estar sentando en una silla suspendida en el aire y, debajo de él, un riachuelo con muchos cocodrilos con mucha hambre, esperando a que fallara en algo para poder masticarlo. Lo otro era peor de cierto modo, ya que, si el fallaba en una pregunta o en un ejercicio, su sistema de respiración dejaba de funcionar y no reaccionaria hasta que encontrara la respuesta correcta.

De tan solo recordar esos tiempos se le hizo la piel de gallina, [System] fue un maestro muy sádico cuando le enseño a él y a Ddraig, el Dragón también era inteligente y no fuerte solamente, ambos aprendieron mucho en ese tiempo que pasaron encerrados en la "casa" de [System].

30 minutos después salió del restaurante y se encamino a casa, ya que no había nada más que hacer por las calles, tal vez fuera a comprarse algunos cuadernos para la Universidad o, iba a su casa y se ponía a jugar un poco de videojuegos, al fin de cuentas eran las 10 del día y le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Cuando estaba dando la vuelta a una cuadra desolada, un estruendo que paso muy cerca de él, hizo que cayera al suelo de forma brusca.

—… E… Es… Estas… Oye ¿estas bien? —Issei estaba algo aturdido por la explosión que paso a su lado hace unos momentos, no estaba preparado para esto, era fuerte, pero uno no sabía cuándo alguien te iba a atacar y de que manera.

Alzo la mirada de su ojo derecho hacia arriba, para encontrase con un chico de cabello negro, ojos grises. El chico lo estaba mirando con preocupación, además de que Issei pudo ver a las espaldas del pelinegro a una mujer, cabello castaño y vistiendo ropas tipo Miko o algo así, no le importo eso, lo que le importaba era del quien lo ataco, lo haría pagar por este arrebato.

—¿Quién fue el que provoco esa explosión? —Pregunto el peliblanco de forma seria, levantándose de forma lenta del suelo, sorprendiendo un poco al pelinegro por el tono de voz amenazante que utilizo en ese momento.

—Y-Yo… te conozco… eres el chico que salió en primer lugar en el examen; Hyōdō Issei, si no me equivoco—En un mal momento aquel chico le estaba reconociendo, en verdad no sabía que era que tenía este mundo, o era que este chico era masoquista o un terrorista temerario, no sabía la verdad.

—Ya, ya… Sahashi Minato, deja el drama para después, dime, ¿Qué esta pasando? —Issei solamente termino parándose al igual que el pelinegro, el cual se sorprendió al saber que el peliblanco sabia su nombre y apellido, en verdad estaba sorprendido.

—Creo que ya es hora de acabar con la pequeña Sekirei y su posible Ashikabi—Hablo una mujer que estaba al frente de los tres jóvenes. La mujer posee el cabello negro, ojos color avellana, piel tersa y de porcelana. Ella vestía un traje algo revelador y sensual de color violeta.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hikari, acabemos con esto rápido—Comento otra chica, muy parecida a la anterior, solo que, en busto, era un poco menos pronunciado que la otra mujer, parecían o, mejor dicho, son gemelas. Solo que el atuendo de ella era un poco rosado con tonos morados.

 **[Gear]**

Unos extraños objetos blancos con detalles azules, con unas pinzas en el centro de ese objeto circular, aparecieron en frente de las dos mujeres que vestían ropas S&M. 6 objetos en total aparecieron en frente de ellas, lo que las alerto a las dos fue el hecho de que estos objetos estaban soltando algún tipo de electricidad de color negro.

—¿Algo de tu arsenal Nº 88? —Pregunto interesada Hikari, ya que no sabía que ella pudiera usar ese tipo de cosas en la batalla, ni mucho menos cuando ella aun no era "Alada" por un Ashikabi.

—¿Qué? No, para nada—Ella sonaba algo despreocupada ante lo que estaba presenciando, ella era de tipo Lucha, no se especializaba en algún manejo de armas, ella solo usaba sus puños y su fuerza de voluntad para luchar.

— _"Acaben con ellas, ahora"_ —Pensó el peliblanco de forma seria, mirando fijamente a sus [Gear] que estaban en frente de ellos tres.

En un rápido movimiento, los 6 objetos ya estaban electrocutándose severamente a la mujer con traje color rosado/violeta, la cual al no ver en que momento se movieron esas cosas, no pudo defenderse y termino por recibir de lleno los eléctricos voltios que esas cosas le estaban dando a su cuerpo, ella podía manejar la electricidad, pero esto era otra cosa, más fuerte, más poderosa, más; aterradora.

 **Puuuummm…**

La mujer fue elevada al aire por los golpes que los [Gear] provocaron en el estómago de la mujer, para luego de unos segundos, otra descarga de electricidad oscura terminara golpeándola en todo el cuerpo, para luego lanzarla 7 metros atrás de ellos, en donde golpeo fuertemente el suelo, cuarteando un poco el suelo de concreto.

—¡Hi-Hi-Hibiki! —Hikari vio del como su hermana estaba sufriendo cuando esas cosas la atacaron, pero no podía hacer nada al estar paralizada y en shock por lo que estaba viendo.

Cuando todo paso, ella fue corriendo a ver a su hermana gemela, esos objetos no la atacaron y solamente la dejaron ir a ver a la mujer herida. Hikari la encontró inconsciente y con algunas heridas, algunas quemaduras de 2do grado, pero estaba bien, su cuerpo supo soportarlo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fue derrotada por esas cosas como si fuera nada.

La mujer regreso a ver a la castaña que estaba en frente de los dos jóvenes a sus espaldas, ella fijo su mirada en el pelinegro del lugar, el cual estaba sorprendido y en shock por lo que había presenciado, luego paso su mirada al peliblanco, el cual; estaba sonriendo. "Lastima, no murió", fue lo que pudo leer la mujer al momento de ver mover los labios del peliblanco, en ese momento lo supo, el podía ser un Sekirei, uno muy peligroso para ellas si se le daba las alas.

—¿Es-Están bien? —Minato trato de ver si ella estaba bien, estaba preocupado por el estado de la mujer que estaba en el suelo, con algo de humo aun saliendo de su cuerpo.

—¡Esto no se quedará así! —Con eso dicho, Hikari tomo a la mujer en sus brazos y, dando un fuerte salto hacia el techo de las casas, salió de ese lugar, antes de que esas cosas decidieran seguirlas y acabar con ellas, si la pelinegra caída, nadie podría ayudar a su hermana y, ambas terminarían muriendo por el estado de sus cuerpos.

Los [Gear] simplemente desaparecieron, así como aparecieron.

—Eso fue muy raro—Comento la castaña, bajando sus puños que tenía listos para luchar, relajando su cuerpo ya que estaba muy tensa.

—Solo espero que ella se encuentre bien—Comento con preocupación el pelinegro, en verdad estaba preocupado por el estado de salud de esa mujer, no importando el hecho de que hace unos minutos, ella junto a su hermana les querían hacer daño a él y a la castaña, además sumándole al peliblanco, estaba ya cerrado.

—Bue, yo me voy, tengo una vida que atender—El peliblanco simplemente se dio la vuelta y pensaba en marcharse, perdió unos buenos minutos de su vida, los cuales podría haberlos invertido en poder llegar a su casa, jugar videojuegos y luego pasar el día pintando cualquier cuadro que se le ocurriera, pero no, todo se fue al carajo.

—Oye, espera. ¿Cómo puedes tomar todo esto a la ligera? Ella estaba herida y necesitaba ayuda—Minato se desconcertó por el actuar del peliblanco allí.

—Ese no es mi problema, ella se lo busco, además, ¿Qué es todo eso de Sekirei y Ashikabi? Es confuso si no lo sabes—El peliblanco pregunto al final, sin voltear su cuerpo para ver al par de atrás, no estaba interesado, solo quería una buena vida universitaria.

—¡No digas esas cosas Issei-san! ¡ella estaba muy herida necesitaba ayuda urgentemente! ¡no importa mucho si nos atacaron, no merecían ese trato! ¡no se quien lo hizo, pero ella y otras que sean como ella, no merecen tal trato! ¡son seres vivos! —Minato miraba de forma seria al peliblanco, estaba regañándolo, algo que no le estaba gustando para al chico que tenia de espaldas.

La mujer que estaba detrás de ella estaba sintiendo el mismo calor que hace unos momentos atrás había sentido, pero ahora era incluso más fuerte que antes, tan embriagador, tan necesario, tan; excitante. Miraba la espalda del pelinegro, el, él era al cual estuvo buscando, su Ashikabi, al fin lo había encontrado.

—Oye, algo le pasa a la chica, atiéndela, es un… ser vivo—Issei se giró a ver al pelinegro y darle un buen regaño, pero se notaba que el pelinegro era mayor que él, así que tenía que mantener teatro antes de que se vaya abajo. Pero dejo eso de lado al ver que la mujer a las espaldas de Minato estaba de rodillas en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y mirando al pelinegro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Eh? ¿Musubi-chan? ¿¡Musubi-chan te encuentras bien!? —Minato se puso de rodillas para poder revisar el estado de la mujer, se preocupó mucho por ella, no la conocía del todo, pero sabía que era una buena persona.

—Mi-Minato-san…m-m-m-mi Ashikabi, a-a-al fin te eh encontrado… t-tu, Mi-Minato-san, e-e-eres mi Ashi-Ashikabi—Musubi se lanzó hacia el pelinegro, haciendo que él se sentara en el suelo y encima suyo, tenía a la mujer de atributos increíbles, ella se estaba acercando lentamente hacia los labios del pelinegro, hasta que sucedió; ella le dio un beso en los labios.

Un fuerte brillo salió del cuerpo de la mujer una vez le haya dado aquel beso al pelinegro que estaba muy sonrojado y sorprendido. La mujer brillo en un color blanco/rosado, en la parte de su nuca, apareció un extraño símbolo que Issei estaba viendo, además después de un fuerte gemido que soltó la mujer de nombre Musubi, de sus espaldas emergieron un par de alas de color blanco/rosado, o más bien, 4 pares de alas, no tan grandes, sino parecidas al de una libélula o algo así.

—" _¿Qué es esta energía? No es Sacra, no es Demoníaca, no es Caído, no es Yōkai u otro elemento de poder que haya sentido. En ningún sentido se asemeja o llega a dónde está mi aura o siquiera se parece, ¿Ddraig, alguna idea de esto?"_ —Issei en verdad se sorprendió por ese despliegue de alas y de poder, nunca en su vida había sentido algo como esto y; ahora pasaba. Consulto a su compañero para ver si él sabía algo de lo que estaba pasando en este lugar.

—[No compañero, yo tampoco sé que ese esa energía que desprende el cuerpo de esa mujer. Tampoco sé que es ella o de donde proviene, pero su energía es fuerte, como el de un Demonio de Clase Alta y un poco más, además de eso, creo, que aun esconde algo de poder] —Comento el Dragón en la mente del peliblanco, él también estaba algo sorprendido por eso, no se parecía a ningún tipo de energía que haya sentido, y eso que vivió muchos años como para saberlo casi todo, pero esto, esto era desconocido para él.

Una vez el brillo se haya disipado al igual que las alas de la mujer, ambos se quedaron mirándose entre si, Musubi sonrojada de igual manera que Minato, ambos estaban concentrados en sus miradas, no querían apartar la mirada del uno del otro, querían estar así un tiempo.

—Cof, cof… lamento interrumpir tan preciosa escena, pero… tenemos que irnos, la poli viene—El peliblanco solo les dijo lo que era, las sirenas de la policía ya estar sonando por el lugar, así que el peliblanco solamente se metió en un callejón de forma lenta, no tenía prisa, ni que lo fueran a atrapar, eso sería en, bueno, nunca.

—¿Eh? ¡Te-Tenemos que irnos! —Minato salió del trance, tomo de la mano derecha a Musubi y también se metieron en el callejón, Minato estaba siguiendo al peliblanco, ya que no conocía muy bien estos lugares, no era que tuviera tiempo para estar conociendo la ciudad a lo loco.

—¿Eh? —La castaña a las espaldas del pelinegro parecía confundida por algo, pero lo dejo de lado para sentir la mano de su Ashikabi, esto lo había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo y, ahora, finalmente lo había encontrado.

 **_...ºº.OS.ºº…_**

—¿Por qué me siguieron hasta mi casa? —Pregunto un Tsundere Issei, dándole unos vasos de jugo de naranja al par de invitados que tenía en la casa, además de todo eso les dejo una buena porción de comida en la mesa, porción que se acabó solamente en la castaña, haciendo que el peliblanco vuelva a cocinar por tercera vez, pero bueno, no sabía que era ella así que; se podía decir que estaba justificado.

—Ahhhh, esta comida estuvo muy deliciosa, gracias—Musubi estaba sonriendo de la mejor manera al peliblanco, el cual solamente desvió la mirada indignado, no por el agradecimiento, sino por la ropa algo rota de la castaña, en verdad que ella no tenía pudor alguno o algo así.

—M-Mu-Muchas gracias I-I-Issei-san… tam-también l-l-lo siento por la in-intromisión—Se disculpaba Minato, sonriendo de forma nerviosa y tomando el jugo, también de forma nerviosa.

—Uff, ya que. Siéntanse como en su casa… pero hay algunas cosas que quisiera saber sobre lo que paso allá fuera, lo de ustedes con esas mujeres, no sobre los objetos que aparecieron de la nada… ¿saben algo de eso? —Issei quería respuestas y que mejor manera que preguntarle a este par de muchachos, ellos parecían que sabían algo, bueno, eso esperaba.

—Pu-Pu-Pues la verdad… n-n-n-no sé nada de eso—Contesto un nervioso Minato, ya que al no tener algún tipo de información que pedía el peliblanco, temía que el chico los echara a la calle y, no vaya ser que esas dos o no sé que cosas más, deambulen por las calles.

— _Hola, hola a todos los aquí reunidos_ —Todos fijaron su mirada en el televisor de alta definición que estaba en el comedor, pegado en la parte de arriba de la sala. En la Tv se podía ver a un hombre de lentes que brillaban, cabello blanco algo desordenado, ropa blanca de empresario o algo así.

—Meh, no están pasando nada bueno por la Tv, es mejor apagarlo—Issei puso un rostro de despreocupado, tomo el control y apago la Tv, junto con las protestas del peliblanco en la pantalla, de igual forma al final termino apagándolo.

—E-E-Eso fue raro—Comento Minato un tanto curioso por la escena que acababa de pasar en la Tv.

— _Ohhh, no seas así Isse-kun, ¿no vez que estaba hablándoles a todos allí?_ —La Tv de nuevo se encendió por si sola, para reflejar al mismo hombre, solo que esta vez se estaba quejando con el peliblanco Issei de forma muy infantil.

—Ya, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Minaka? Algo me dice que tienes mucho que ver con lo que paso hace unos minutos atrás—Pregunto y comento de forma sería el peliblanco menor de los allí reunidos.

— _Siempre tan frío Isse-kun. Si, la verdad es que tienes toda la razón. Pero no eh venido a hablar contigo sobre eso, sino con Sahashi Minato y su Sekirei_ —Hablo el hombre de forma seria al final, mirando a los dos chicos que estaban también en la sala, prestando atención a lo que estaba pasando entre los dos, parecía que se conocían de algo o de algún lado.

—¿A mí? —Minato se señaló así mismo.

— _Así es Minato-kun… ahora que has Alado a una Sekirei, automáticamente estas participando con el Proyecto Sekirei_ —Informo el hombre, de forma orgullosa diciéndole sobre "El Proyecto Sekirei". Mientras esos dos estaban escuchando al peliblanco mayor, Issei estaba ocupado en el baño, lavando su ropa en la lavadora.

—¿Proyecto Sekirei? ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Minato muy consternado y confundido ante las palabras de Hiroto Minaka.

— _Es un juego en donde participas tú, siendo un Ashikabi o compañero de un Sekirei. Tú y demás Ashikabi pelearan junto con sus Sekirei para que al final salga un vencedor. Aclaro también que puedes tener más Sekirei, aumentando tu número de posibilidades a ganar este juego que mi brillante mente ha creado_ —Explico más cosas el peliblanco de la Tv, eso estaba sorprendiendo a Minato de sobremanera, a Musubi no, ya que ella si conocía a aquel hombre.

—¿Q-Qu-Que pasa si no quiero participar? —Pregunto con algo de nervios el pelinegro, no quería estar involucrado en esas cosas, hace unos momentos simplemente era un chico común y corriente que quería estudiar en la universidad, pero ahora, ahora las cosas eran distintas.

Mientras tanto, Issei estaba recogiendo los trastes sucios de la mesa y los llevaba a la lavadora eléctrica de la casa, colocando cada plato en su lugar y luego cerrar la puerta y dejar que los platos se laven por si solos, mientras estaba anotando en una libreta los víveres que le hacían falta en su estante de comida, refrigeradora y demás.

— _Pues yo, siendo el jefe de MBI, no dudare ni un solo segundo para convencerte de participar. Mis chicos te harían "cosas malas" si no aceptas jugar o, si intentas escapar. De igual manera ya no puedes librarte de esto, mientras estés ligado a tu Sekirei, tu deber es participar y ya, nada complicado. Cabe decir que también, este Proyecto es ultra-secretó, así que no tienes que decir nada de nada, sino, ya sabes que pasa_ —Minaka se puso más serio para decir esas palabras, sonando incluso amenazante ante los ojos del pelinegro que estaba sudando a mares.

—¿Qué? A-A-A… ¿a que se refiere con "cosas malas"? —Pregunto un muy temeroso Minato, no quería recibir una golpiza o algo así, aún era joven y quería disfrutar de la vida.

Issei por su parte estaba escurriendo el agua de la ropa que lavo, luego los ponía a secar en la secadora. Anotando también el hecho de que no tenía el lava ropas, así que solo lo anoto en su libreta de compras. Fue a la cocina y empezó a sacar los platos ya lavados y los empezó a secar con un trapo limpio, luego procedió a colocarlos en los estantes de platos.

— _Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo que hacer. Suerte en tu estadía Nº 88, Musubi-kun_ —Minaka ya se estaba despidiendo del par de jóvenes, luego de hablo a la chica castaña que estaba allí.

—¡Gracias profesor! —Hablo por primera vez la chica, luego de estar atenta a las palabras que le estaba dedicando el hombre peliblanco al chico pelinegro que estaba ahora, llorando estilo anime en el suelo.

La pantalla de la Tv termino por apagarse luego de tal charla.

—¿Ya acabo? Vaya, que rápido—Issei llego al comedor luego de haber hecho todos sus quehaceres del hogar, él era un amo de casa cuando no estaba trabajando como Hacker, le pagaban bien pero no le interesaba contratar a una sirvienta o algo así para su casa, con él, bastaba y sobraba.

—Si, lamento las molestias Issei-san—Musubi le hablo al peliblanco, disculpándose por las molestias que le habían provocado al peliblanco menor que estaba en el lugar.

—Mhn, no importa ya, son invitados después de todo… disculpen… el teléfono suena… ¡habla Add, en que puedo servirle! —Issei le restó importancia a lo dicho por la castaña, no recibía muchas visitas, mejor dicho, ninguna, así que todo estaba bien.

Pero les dejo a ellos dos solos para poder atender una llamada entrante de nombre desconocido, puede suponer que era uno de sus clientes, a cada rato cambiaban de número de celular para no ser detectados, así que puso su mejor sonrisa y una actitud arrogante al momento de hablar, aunque también estaba acompañado algo de su alter ego psicópata; Add, ese era su nombre.

— _Ohhh, cuanto tiempo Add-kun o, debería decir; Isse-kun. Por cierto, soy Minaka_ —Issei dejo de lado todo su alter ego y puso un rostro de seriedad, el mismo se había encargado de ocultar muy bien su información, pero supuso que Minaka ya lo descubrió recientemente, lo sabía por el tono de voz que estaba usando, un poco de impresión tenía en sus palabras aquel hombre.

—Minaka, ¿Cómo es que me descubriste? —Pregunto con seriedad, alejándose un poco más de la sala para subir las escaleras que daban a su habitación y de los huéspedes.

Mientras tanto abajo. Minato fue a abrir la puerta ya que estaban tocando, encontrándose con un hombre alto, con ropa negra de guardaespaldas y con una placa en la parte de su bolsillo de la chaqueta con las iniciales "MBI", algo que lo asusto de golpe y decía que no había tratado de hacer nada malo o algo así, el hombre solamente le dio una caja de cartón que tenía en sus brazos, el cual Minato tomo y luego el hombre cerró la puerta. Minato llevo la caja a donde estaba Musubi, en donde ella lo abrió y vio que era su ropa.

— _Yo también estuve impresionado la primera vez que supe que "Add-kun" era en realidad Isse-kun, casi me da un infarto cuando lo supe… pero no llamo para hablarte de nuestro pequeño "reencuentro". ¿Sabes? Las Sekirei son seres especiales, se puede decir que no vienen de este mundo… ¿a que no es sorprendente?_ —Hablaba el hombre de forma infantil, informándole de algunas cosas que no se le informaban a los Ashikabi. Issei había ayudado en algunas ocasiones a Minaka, claro, como el Hacker Add y no como Hyōdō Issei.

—¿Otro mundo? Me estás diciendo que ella; Musubi, ¿es algún tipo de alien? —Preguntaba incrédulo el peliblanco, hasta pensaba que ya era demasiado de ver Anime, ver programas de alienigenas y jugar videojuegos de ellos.

— _Algo así, algo así. Veras, un Sekirei puede sentir y elegir a su Ashikabi, es como el "hilo rojo del destino", ellas ya están ligadas a un Ashikabi, solo que tienen que encontrarlo o encontrarla para formar el vínculo de Sekirei y Ashikabi. Una vez eso pase, están ligados para siempre_ —Minaka hablaba de forma seria al decirle estas cosas al peliblanco, el mayor pensaba que con él en el juego, todo sería más divertido.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? _¡Si piensas que me enredare en tus juegos estas muy equivocado Minaka!_ —Susurrando la última parte, el peliblanco menor ya estaba por colgar la llamada, tenía cosas que hacer y no iba a ser interrumpido por aquel hombre infantil.

— _Oh, vamos Isse-kun, no seas así, yo no mando sobre las Sekirei, ellas son las que eligen, tú puedes quedar candidato de muchas si lo piensas bien_ —Minaka estaba sonriendo un poco, era gracioso el hacer enojar al peliblanco Add, lo hacía incluso cuando contrataba sus manos para un tipo de Hackeo.

—Tu no las mandas, pero si mandas en ese juego que le dices "Proyecto Sekirei", ¿te crees Dios acaso? ¿estás loco acaso? Te crees todo solo por decir que un Sekirei y un Ashikabi pelearan con otros solo para ganar algo al final. Pues no, no eres nada. Ahora, solo déjame en paz, porque si no, juro que desarticulare todo tu jueguito, conmigo no se mete nadie ni se burla nadie, ten cuidado Minaka, puede que sea un Hacker, puede que sea un asesino, o ambos, así que cuídate las espaldas, porque si me da la gana puedo llegar y dejar tu cuerpo muerto tirado en medio de toda esta ciudad—Issei amenazo con su voz más fría de todas, con su rostro carente de vida, esta era la primera vez que amenazaba a alguien, no le importaba nada, si Minaka lo seguía molestando, lo iba a matar cueste lo que cueste, algo que no le costaba nada.

— _... Ohhhh, frías palabras utilizadas en una amenaza, bien pues, solo te quiero decir que vengas a la Torre MBI, tengo algo para ti, puede que te desagrade o te agrade, o puede que te diviertas un rato, no sé, solo ven y ya verás… bye, bye_ —Minaka se calló por un momento, pero se recompuso y le dio las últimas palabras por teléfono, para luego despedirse y colgar de una vez.

Issei solo suspiro con resignación. Guardo su celular en su bolsillo y procedió a bajar las escaleras, vio hacia la sala en donde estaban los dos chicos viendo la Tv, no le importaba, solamente dejaba que se diviertan, no lastimarían a nadie con eso.

—Ejem…—Issei llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes, los cuales le regresaron a ver, vieron que estaba en medio de las escaleras, viéndolos a ellos, algo que puso nervioso a Minato.

—So-So-Solo estábamos vi-viendo la Tv, s-s-si no quieres po-podemos apagarla—Comento nervioso Minato.

—No es eso, pueden verlo si les place, pueden hacer lo que sea, no importa mucho, son cosas materiales. Pero bueno, tengo que salir por unas horas. ¿Puedo pedirles un favor a ambos? —Issei puso un rostro de súplica al final.

—Claro, te debemos de la comida y del pequeño hospedaje que nos diste—Comento Minato, siendo apoyado por Musubi que asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Gracias. Veras, vayan al supermercado y compren todo lo que está aquí… pueden tomar las cosas que ustedes quieran también, con esto pagas y esto y esto, bien… por anticipación, gracias por la ayuda. Nos vemos más tarde—Issei bajo hasta estar en frente de ellos.

Minato se levantó y recogió la nota en donde estaban las cosas que tenían que ser compradas, luego el peliblanco le dio 3 tarjetas platino con el nombre grabado del peliblanco y sus diferentes números que una tarjeta poseía. Luego el peliblanco les hizo una reverencia a ambos y se fue finalmente de la casa.

—Yupi, vamos de compras Minato-san—Comento felizmente la castaña, poniendo una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios, dando saltos en su sitio, haciendo revotar sus pechos y dándole una buena vista al pelinegro que giro el rostro a otro lado sumamente sonrojado.

—S-Si, vamos—Comento el pelinegro aun con nervios, no creía que se acostumbraría a esto, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo, por Musubi y por el peliblanco que apoyo en algo, sin pedir nada a cambio, el haría lo posible para ser alguien de bien.

 **_...ºº.OS.ºº…_**

El peliblanco Issei salió del taxi en el cual había viajado hasta poder llegar a la torre MBI o, Torre Teito para mejor decir. El peliblanco pago el taxi y rápidamente acelero del lugar, allí solo se les permitía el ingreso a los trabajadores del MBI, algo que ellos mismos sabían, ya que siempre llegaban en sus propios vehículos e ingresaban por la entrada principal que estaba siendo custodiada por los guardias de traje negro que anteriormente visitaron la casa del chico.

—¡Alto allí! ¿¡tienes algo que buscar aquí!? —Pregunto de forma amenazante uno de los guardias, ya que no habían sido notificados de una llegada o algo así.

—Minaka me mando a llamar, solo déjenme entrar y ya—Hablo de forma despreocupada el muchacho peliblanco, haciendo enojar a los 4 guardias que estaban allí, así no se le hablaba al jefe de MBI.

—¡Te crees muy rudo eh mocoso! ¡no se le habla de esa manera al jefe de MBI! —Uno de los guardias tomo una barra metálica que tenía a medio de arma para espantar a los que se querían meter sin permiso a la torre MBI.

El hombre se paró en frente del peliblanco y le miro abajo, el hombre era un poco más alto que Issei, siendo de unos 2 metros y más, el hombre alzo la barra con el fin de darle una paliza a este mocoso, solo le daría una paliza que le recordara que no tenía que ser tan tonto al llamar de esa forma al jefe de MBI.

Cuando ya estaba por golpear la cabeza del chico, este paro de golpe. El hombre miro que el chico le estaba sosteniendo la muñeca, para luego darle la vuelta de forma desmedida, haciendo que el hombre grite de dolor puro al ver su mano girada en una dirección que no debería estar, eso era muy feo y doloroso.

Los otros tres vieron esto y rápidamente fueron a socorrer a su compañero. Dos de ellos rápidamente sacaron sus barras, pero de las puntas de estas barras salió una esfera que estaba emitiendo algo de electricidad. Ambos hombres se lanzaron a electrocutar al peliblanco que miraba todo esto de forma despreocupada, aumentando la ira de ambos hombres.

Uno trato de electrocutarlo de frente, pero el muchacho solo se hizo a un lado y espero al hombre que llegara a él, una vez ya lo tuvo en frente, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en pleno estómago, haciendo que el hombre escupiera saliva y que sus ojos se pusieran blancos, cayo inconsciente al suelo luego de recibir ese golpe.

—¡Bastardo! —El que estaba al lado del otro también lo ataco de frente, segado por la ira de ver a uno de sus compañeros caer de aquella forma tan fácil.

El peliblanco corrió hasta estar a la par del hombre que estaba listo para incrustarle la esfera en el cuerpo del chico, pero para sorpresa de él, el muchacho tomo de la parte en donde no había electricidad, para luego romper la barra como si fuera de madera, la misma mano se convirtió en un puño y fue a parar en el rostro del hombre, haciendo que este pierda unos dientes y que su cerebro se moviera de tal forma, que le daría dolores de cabeza por mucho tiempo. El hombre salió volando para atrás, chocando al otro compañero que estaba ayudando al lisiado.

—Fue tan fácil, como siempre—Issei puso un rostro de fastidio y resignación.

Usando sus manos y sus piernas subió la pequeña estación que estaba en el lugar, subió usando parkour para no llamar la atención. Su meta era darle una paliza a Minaka por este recibimiento, o era eso, o, era el hecho de hackear todas sus cuentas y dejarlo en banca rota, puede que Minaka sea un super genio, pero él era un super prodigio, nadie podría contra él ni en un millón de años.

Ingreso como si nada a las puertas del MBI, veía a algunas personas que estaban caminando y lo miraban raro, ya que no lo habían visto por estos rincones antes.

 **Prum, prum, prum, prum…**

— _¡Alerta a todo trabajador de MBI, en esto momentos la seguridad de la torre ha sido violada! ¡hay un intruso en las instalaciones, por favor, salgan de las instalaciones ahora mismo! ¡a todo el personal de seguridad, capturar al intruso desconocido ahora mismo!_ —La voz del hombre que Issei lisio la mano estaba hablando por el alta voz, además de todo eso, las alarmas se encendieron y las luces rojas parpadeaban cada 5 segundos.

—Uff, vamos al último piso—Issei solamente se metió en el ascensor y presiono el botón del último piso, las alarmas se apagaron en ese lugar, ya que en el ascensor solo se escuchaba la típica música que se utiliza en ese tipo de trasladación.

 **Ping…**

Luego de unos 2 minutos el típico sonido de llegada y salida sonó, para luego salir y escuchar de nuevo las alarmas y las luces rojas que estaban en la torre, no le tomo mucha importación y saco su celular para rastrear a Minaka, lo encontró, estaba al final de este pasillo, pasando a; unas tres mujeres que lo estaban esperando.

—Vaya, vaya, no sabía que un simple niño causara este tipo de problemas—Comento una mujer de cabello gris atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos también son de color gris, lleva una ropa de color negro apretada, una minifalda del mismo color y medias que le llegan hasta el medio de sus piernas, también de color negro, además de eso usa una capa gris que está en sus hombros.

—Parece que tendremos que aburrirnos de nuevo—Comento otra chica, ella tiene el cabello de color rosado, con una cola de caballo lateral que están sujetas por dos clips de margarita, sus ojos son rosado/oscuros. Usa una camisa en forma de kimono de color negro, unos shorts del mismo color.

—Jejeje, es verdad, verdad—Hablo ahora otra mujer. Cabello gris, ojos negros, su curvilíneo cuerpo está siendo cubierto por unas vendas blancas, encima de eso están cubiertos por un kimono negro y deshilachado, en su cuello lleva una gargantilla tachonada. Sus manos son cubiertas por unas garras metálicas muy filosas y amenazantes.

— _No tengo tiempo para esto_ —Susurro el peliblanco, al momento de mirar directamente al frente, en donde estaba la entrada hacia la oficina de Minaka y, estas mujeres lo estaban reteniendo.

 **Puuummm…**

No sabían cómo o que fue lo que paso, pero ahora todas ellas estaban apegadas a la pared de concreto que fue agrietada al momento de golpear fuertemente a ella, las tres mujeres estaban sintiendo que algo las estaba reteniendo en ese lugar, las estaba aplastado fuertemente, pero podían respirar, pero aún se preguntaban que era lo que paso.

Todas fijaron su mirada en el peliblanco que caminaba de forma lenta por el pasillo, pasando de largo sin voltear a verlas ni nada por el estilo, el peliblanco solamente llego a la puerta, empujo de manera suave, rompiendo el seguro metálico que cubría a la puerta con suma facilidad, para luego proceder a ingresar y dejar la puerta cerrada allí como estaba. Todo eso era visto por las tres mujeres que se sorprendieron, una de ellas supo ocultarlo bien, pero su cuerpo le decía que tenía que pelear con él, en algún momento.

 **Crack, crack, ppaaammm…**

Las tres sintieron que algo las seguía empujando hasta adentro, sus cuerpos terminaron por romper la pared de golpe, para luego quedar caídas en el suelo, no les dolió nada la caída, pero aquella cosa que las empujo, las dejo algo dañadas, y todo apuntaba al culpable, ese chico peliblanco sabia algo.

 **_...ºº.OS.ºº…_**

—Oh, Isse-kun has llegado, ¿escuchaste? Un intruso ingreso a las instalaciones, hay que tener cuidado—La oficina del hombre estaba iluminada por la luz, una oficina parecida a las de los presidentes esas de las películas, el hombre estaba sentado en la silla, pero cuando el peliblanco entro por la puerta le saludo y le dijo lo que estaba pasando afuera.

—¡No te hagas el menso pendejo, yo soy el intruso! ¿acaso no informaste a tus lacayos de mi llegada? —Issei puso un rostro enojado al tener en frente a Minaka, el cual al ser regañado de esa manera tomo una forma chibi y escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo el chico.

—Ah, lo había olvidado, perdón, mi error—El chibi Minaka comento de forma despreocupada, pero un Issei chibi apareció y empezó a darle una paliza en aquella nube de humo de donde solamente salía la cara de Minaka con unas vendas y una cara de Issei con dientes de tiburón.

—Jum, con eso aprenderás algo… creo—Un Issei ya estable miraba a lo que parecía ser una momia que estaba tirada en el suelo, pero la momia se desenredo de sus vendas y apareció Minaka en su lugar.

—Ya pedí disculpas. Haber... atención a todo el personal, lo del intruso es una falsa alarma, dejen de estar preocupados, no hay ningún intruso, así que por favor regresen a sus respectivos trabajos. Bien, ya está, ahora solo siéntate y te digo para que te llame—Minaka hablo por el comunicador a las instalaciones, para luego de unos momentos proceda a hablar con el peliblanco para pedirle que se siente en la silla cómodamente.

—Ahhh, ¿para que me mandaste a llamar? —Pregunto el peliblanco una vez sentado en su silla cómoda.

—No es que yo te haya pedido que vinieras, sino… ellos—Minaka puso un rostro de seriedad, para luego señalar a las espaldas del peliblanco, en donde se estaba formando un enorme circulo de color rojo, de donde estaban apareciendo cierto grupo de personas.

—(Suspiro) Tú y tus cosas. A ver que e-…—Issei solo negaba con la cabeza a lo que estaba jugando el hombre, solamente giro su rostro, para luego poner un rostro de shock al ver ese círculo mágico y a las personas que estaban saliendo de ella.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Isse-kun—Aquella voz era del hombre pelirrojo de nombre; Sirzechs Lucifer.

—Oh, Sirzechs-san, que bueno que venga de visita—Minaka se levantó de su silla y paso a saludar con las manos al Maō pelirrojo, el peliblanco mayor tenía sus contactos e información de aquel mundo, no por nada era un super genio y lo sabía todo de todo.

—¿Qué significa esto, Minaka? —Issei puso un rostro monótono y miraba al peliblanco mayor de forma amenazante, el cual, al sentir aquella mirada pegada a su espalda, pues no le iba a gustar para nada voltearse a ver al chico.

—P-Pu-Pues veras Isse-kun… yo…—Minaka se estaba dando la vuelta de forma lenta para poder encarar al peliblanco que estaba dándole una mirada de la más pura muerte.

—¡Isse! ¡que bueno verte de nuevo, mi Isse! —Cierta pelirroja y ciertas mujeres pasaron al frente para poder ver al chico que las enamoro a todas ellas.

—Rias… ¿se puede saber a que has venido? Eso también va para ustedes, líderes de las Facciones—Issei se levantó de su silla, mirado de forma seria a las mujeres que estaban caminando hacia él, al igual que a los 4 hombres y una mujer que estaban más atrás de ellos, además de sus respectivos acompañantes.

—¿Qué dices Isse? Venimos a por ti, para que estemos juntos por siempre. Mira, nuestro hijo ya está 5 meses en mi vientre, ¿no es genial todo esto? —Rias se paró a unos 4 metros delante de Issei, para luego bajar la mirada a su vientre hinchado por los 5 meses de embarazo que tenía.

—Tienes que hacerte cargo de mi hijo también, Isse—Hablo una mujer peliazul con mechón verde que responde al nombre de Xenovia Quarta. Ella también estaba embarazada de 5 meses.

—Isse-san, malo, como se te ocurre dejarme sola y a tu hijo también—Una mujer rubia de ojos esmeraldas, que responde al nombre de Asia Argento, le regaño al peliblanco con lágrimas en sus ojos, no creía que su Isse-san se fuera de esa manera antes de saber que estaba embarazada.

—Ara-ara Isse-kun, que malo eres al abandonar de esa forma a tus chicas, mira que también dejar embarazada a Koneko-chan, eso es muy, muy malo de tu parte. Eso merece un buen castigo, ¿no crees? —La pelinegra Akeno entro en escena, mostrando a una chica de cabello blanco y un broche de gato, la cual estaba con el vientre hinchado de igual manera. Cabe resaltar que el cuerpo de la peliblanca era voluptuoso al igual que las demás allí.

—Senpai, malo—Dijo Koneko de forma monótona, pero con vergüenza al ver al padre de su hijo de esta forma, no creía que el chico del cual se enamoró la abandonara de esta forma al igual que al resto de ellas.

Rias, Xenovia, Asia y Koneko son los nombres de las mujeres que están embarazadas en el lugar, todas ellas con 5 meses, claro, cada quien con sus días de adelanto y demás cosas. Rossweisse, Akeno Himejima, Irina Shidō, Ravel Phoenix, son los nombres de las otras mujeres, las cuales no estaban embarazadas, pero querían ser embarazadas por parte de Issei.

El peliblanco miraba incrédulo todo eso, no podía ser cierto, que les estaba pasando a estas mujeres.

—¿Algún trauma, Sirzechs? —Pregunto Issei, estas mujeres en verdad estaban locas, ni siquiera había tenido intimidad con ellas, y ellas no querían intimidar con él por ser un pervertido y no tener tiempo al estar con sus novios humanos.

—Desde que te fuiste, sufrieron mucho, aquello las orillo a un trauma psicológico, una depresión muy profunda, creyendo que los bebes que cargan en sus vientres, son tuyos. Cuando no lo son—Informo con sumo pesar el pelirrojo de la sala, poniendo un rostro muy triste al hablar de aquello. Michael, siendo el líder de la Facción del cielo, también se entristeció al ver el estado en que quedo su "As"; Shidō Irina, Asia y Xenovia.

Baraqiel, el padre de Akeno también puso un rostro de tristeza. Odín, el Dios Nórdico se puso triste al ver del como quedo lo que una vez fue Rossweisse, ya no era lo que una vez fue. Los padres de Ravel Phoenix también se pudieron tristes, Raizer, nombre del hermano de Ravel, no sintió nada de nada al estar ocupado viendo al peliblanco muy cambiado, su poder era muy diferente. Griselda se sentía de igual manera al ver a Xenovia, Gabriel, Seraphin del cielo también tuvo el mismo estado por Irina, Asia y Xenovia, ambas con mucha tristeza. Kuroka, hermana mayor de Koneko, solamente se usó seria, pero sus ojos demostraban que estaba dolida por lo de su hermana. Vali Lucifer, miraba con fascinación en lo que se convirtió el ahora peliblanco Hyōdō, no contaba los minutos en los cuales pueda pelear con él. Zeoticus y Venelana Gremory, los padres de Rias y Sirzechs, sintieron un fuerte dolor por esas palabras de su hija, les dolía el corazón por verla así. Sairaorg sentía tristeza, pero la adrenalina que estaba corriendo por su cuerpo al ver el aura que desprendía el peliblanco, le ponían de un buen humor. Yasaka, líder de la Facción Yōkai no sintió nada, ellas se lo buscaron y ellas se lo resolvían, pero miraba y sentía el aura del peliblanco, ahora era mucho más fuerte y; seductor. Kunō, hija de la líder de los Yōkai, ella ya tenía 13 años y sabía demasiado, no le importaba que era lo que les pasara a ellas, simplemente tenían que irse de aquí y ya, dejando de causar problemas a Issei, al cual no le quitaba la mirada por su aspecto y aura, era excitante. Grayfia miraba todo de forma fría y calculadora, Issei no era el mismo de siempre, lo sabía bien ahora que lo estaba viendo, se sentía inferior estando a tan solo 10 metros de él.

—¡Pero que dices Onii-sama! ¡este es el hijo de Isse! —Rias regreso a ver a su hermano de forma enojada, no podía creer que su hermano salga diciendo esas barbaridades cuando no era verdad. Las demás mujeres también se sintieron de la misma manera que la pelirroja.

—Ya veo. Lamento lo del trauma, pero, ¿Qué es lo que quieren las Facciones sobrenaturales conmigo? Como sabrán bien, ya no tengo los 8 [Peones] en mi cuerpo, así que no tienen poder sobre mí. El compromiso que me unía a Rias fue cancelado por los propios padres y hermano, así que… ¿Qué desean? —Hablo de forma cortante el peliblanco, si no tenía nada que ver con ellos, no tenían que buscarlo para nada y solamente dejarlo vivir en paz, ya tenía una vida aquí y no iba a dejarlo solo por la intromisión de estos seres.

—Lamento todo lo que paso en el pasado Isse-kun, yo solo pensaba en el capricho de mi hermana y accedí a eso, mis padres también cayeron y por eso están arrepentidos por lo que hicieron. Pero para eso no es lo que venimos… veras, hace un mes atrás, unas criaturas desconocidas para nosotros han empezó a atacarnos… y veníamos a pedirte ayuda, tenemos a Vali-kun, pero ni con todas sus fuerzas pudimos derrotar a uno de eso, con tu ayuda tal vez haya un cambio en la balanza—Sirzechs hablo de forma seria al momento de nombrar a esas criaturas. Algunas eran enormes, casi del mismo tamaño que esta torre, eran fuertes y mucho, los más pequeños eran muy rápidos, velocidad sónica si no se equivocaba, otros eran del tamaño de un humano, fuertes, resistentes y muy, muy macabros al momento de matar a uno de ellos.

—Ahhh, te refieres a este monstruo—Issei solamente señalo al techo de forma despreocupada.

 **Ccccrrraasccckkkk…**

El techo de la oficina fue sacado de golpe, llevándose la punta de la torre como si nada. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos luego de haber sido retirado el techo, una mano enorme de color café oscuro/claro se puso ver, luego una enorme cabeza con muchos tentáculos en la parte de la cara. La cabeza de esa cosa parecía ser como la de un calamar, sus ojos eran amarillos y con la pupila en horizontal. En su espalda se podía ver que poseía alas, parecidas a las alas de un Dragón, alas de color café oscuro/claro, al igual que el color de toda su piel.

—¿¡Qu-Qu-Q-Que es esa cosa!? —Pregunto un shockeado Minaka, siendo salvado de ser aplastado de unos escombros gracias a Issei que lo tomo del cuello de la ropa y lo alejo de su destino de muerte.

—Mnh, llamémoslo Cthulhu, se parece mucho a las ilustraciones de Lovecraft—Autobautizo el peliblanco a la criatura que se los quedaba mirando a todos, especialmente al peliblanco Issei, el cual también le sostenía la mirada.

—¿Chulta que? —Pregunto un desorientado Minaka.

—Tsk. MinaBaka haz silencio. Verán Facciones, estas criaturas aparecieron una vez yo salí de un lugar el cual no diré, son muy poderosos, llegando a igualar por poco a Ophis Ouroboros, pero estos no son los más fuertes, hay otros más fuertes y peligrosos. Ellos… (Suspiro) Ellos me buscan a mí, para llevarse mi poder y mi cuerpo, para eso me buscan. Así que se puede decir que ustedes Facciones, solo tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con ellos de camino hacia mí, ahora que lo saben, solo váyanse de aquí… por cierto Minaka, estamos en un plano diferente a la realidad, así que no te preocupes por tu torre y por las personas, ellos están a salvo, una vez la criatura sea borrada, todo regresara a la normalidad—Explico algunas cosas para que sean más claras a todos en el lugar, a Minaka para que este esté más tranquilo y que no sufra un paro cardíaco al ver su juego arruinado por esas cosas.

— **¡Hyōdō Issei, tu poder es mío!** —Hablo el Cthulhu con voz grave y poderosa, haciendo que sus ojos brillen al momento de nombrar al peliblanco que lo miraba de forma seria, pero puso una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

 **[Gear]**

—Primero acaba con mis juguetes—Los [Gear] del peliblanco hicieron aparición en el cielo, pero estos ahora eran más grandes, igualando el tamaño de un dedo del Cthulhu. Ahora los [Gear] empezaron a atacar con electricidad oscura a la criatura que dejo de estar mirando al interior y procedió a acabar con esas cosas para poder reclamar el poder del peliblanco antes de que alguien más le ganase.

—¡Nooo~, mi hermosa oficina! —Lloraba Minaka al ver su oficina hecha pedazos por culpa de ese chulta o como se llame.

—Ya que saben esto Facciones, por favor lárguense y dejen esto en mis manos. Aclaro ahora que si me molestan los matare a todos y cada uno de ustedes, tomen mi primera amenaza con seriedad por favor. Bien, ahora lárguense—Issei fue claro con lo que dijo, el no dudaría en matarlos a todo, aunque, dudaría mucho en matar a una mujer embarazada, puede que sea un chico Dark y todo, pero tenía su lado compasivo y piadoso.

—¡No! ¡yo no me iré de aquí sin el padre de mi bebe! —Reclamo Rias con enojo, ahora que encontró a Issei no lo dejaría ir, ahora formaría una familia con él, una familia que estaría unida por siempre y para siempre. Las otras mujeres Gremory asintieron con la cabeza, no dejarían que Issei se quedara aquí y no tomara la responsabilidad de sus actos, ese no era el Issei que una vez conocieron.

 **[Diabolic Esper]**

—Yo no soy el padre de ese niño ni de los otros. Busca al verdadero padre y vete con el… yo no soy el Issei que alguna vez conociste, para todos va eso, su querido Hyōdō Issei del pasado murió, ahora… **lo reemplaza otro** —Dejando a Minaka al lado de ellos, el peliblanco les dio la espalda a todos.

Desde sus pies, un líquido negro, que en verdad eran miles de partículas de cristal, iban subiendo desde la punta de los dedos de los pies, hasta arriba. Sus pies, piernas, espalda, abdomen, torso, manos, brazos, hombros y cuello, fueron cubiertas por un ropaje nuevo, parecía más una armadura negra con líneas blancas y moradas, el parche del ojo izquierdo del peliblanco termino desapareciendo, revelando su ojo negro, su ojo derecho también cambio a ese estado, siendo ambos ojos, con su esclerótica negra, su iris y pupila de color rojo/rosado.

En la espalda baja se formaron lo que parecían ser tres colas metálicas de color negro, pero estas se movían un poco de lado a lado, en la espalda superior, se formaron tres pares de [Gear] negros con gemas violetas, un par de [Gear] más grandes que los anteriores, completando así, su segunda transformación más poderosa, siendo la primera él [Balance Breaker], uniendo el poder de Ddraig y el suyo en su cuerpo.

—Ohhh~, magnifico espécimen… ¿seguro que no eres un Sekirei? Tu poder es diferente a los seres sobrenaturales—Minaka tenía en manos un aparato extraño con el cual estaba viendo el tipo de aura que tenía el peliblanco, no se asemejaba para nada a un ser sobrenatural, pero iba un poco al poder de un Sekirei, pero era muy diferente también, así que no sabía que clase de poder era ese.

— **¿Estás listo para entregarme el poder que me merezco, Hyōdō Issei?** —Pregunto el Cthulhu de forma algo seria y arrogante. Las cosas con las que estaba peleando antes desaparecieron, así que solamente regreso la mirada al interior, en donde estaba el origen de aquel exquisito poder.

— **¿Entregar dices? ¿¡Mereces dices!? Kajajajajajaja** —Issei se tomó la cabeza por el comentario gracioso que había dicho el Cthulhu que tenía en frente, la risa le provocaba un dolor de cabeza o, era que estaba sobreactuando demasiado las cosas.

— **¿¡De que te ríes miserable humano!? Puedo matarte si lo quiero… puedo comerme esta ciudad si lo quiero… puedo-… ¡coagt!** —El Cthulhu estaba diciendo lo que podía hacer, pero el primero no podía, comerse la ciudad podía, pero no matar al "humano" que tenía en frente, no, no podía.

Pero dejo de hablar ya que un disparo láser blanco le termino reventando el globo ocultar derecho, haciendo que una sangre verde y espesa empezara a salir del agujero en donde antes estaba el ojo. El Cthulhu se tomó la herida con dolor, fue muy precipitado el venir solo, pero quería el poder de Hyōdō Issei, lo quería para el solo. Como podía estaba tratando de sellar su herida, no tenía el cuerpo regenerativo como los demás de su especie, ese era una debilidad muy visible.

— **Mmm, ni siquiera eso puedes detener, patético… ¡eres tan patético! Kajajaja-…** —Issei de nuevo se estaba riendo de lo lindo, pero un fuerte puño hizo que terminara por incrustarse en el suelo, pasando todos los pisos de la torre, llegando hasta el fondo de todo y yendo más allá, ese golpe no era para nada suave. Le dolía el cuerpo.

— **¡Tú eres el patético! ¡dándole la espalda a tu raza!** —Comento con furia el Cthulhu, ahora solo procedería a tomar el cuerpo del chico y le extraería el poder, con ello, se haría el más poderosos de todos.

— **Puede que el poder que tengo se asemeje mucho al de ustedes, pero no soy de tu raza. Mi poder es mucho más que el tuyo… ¡mi poder es único! Ahora… solo desaparece de mi vista, tengo una vida que atender… bye, bye** —Issei apareció flotando a las espaldas de aquel ser, estaba cansado de este aburrimiento, así que solamente se despidió del Cthulhu con una sonrisa depredadora.

Justo en ese momento, los [Gear] negros que el peliblanco tenía en su espalda, desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer a las espaldas del Cthulhu, los [Gear] eran ahora más grandes que antes.

 **Cruagh, cruag… pusch, pusch… crasj, cracj…**

Los [Gear] más grandes se incrustaron de golpe por la espalda del Cthulhu, traspasándolo por completo y quedando la mitad del [Gear] salido del otro lado, con sangre verde escurriendo de ella y ahora de la herida que provocaron los dos [Gear]. Ahora fueron el turno de 3 de los 6 [Gear] más pequeños el incrustarse de frente en donde estaban los ojos del Cthulhu, quedándose en el interior de la cabeza, ya que aún faltaba para terminar el trabajo. Dos [Gear] pequeños se incrustaron en las piernas del ser humanoide, al cual sus alas ya estaban caídas con dirección al suelo, señal de que ya no tenía vida. El ultimo [Gear], se encargó de concentrar la electricidad que terminaría por acabar con el Cthulhu.

 **Ttttrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… trrrirrirririiririiiii…**

Eran los sonidos que daban señal de que estaban haciendo su trabajo los [Gear]. El cuerpo del Cthulhu empezó a evaporarse como si fuera agua, luego se encendió en fuego negro, el cual lo estaba consumiendo sumamente rápido, para unos minutos después, el cuerpo del ser dejara de existir y solamente los 8 [Gear] quedaran flotando en el aire, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer con sus tamaños normales, a las espaldas de Issei.

Una vez el ser haya desaparecido, el peliblanco descendió de donde estaba levitando, hasta llegar al interior de la oficina, la cual se iba reconstruyendo como por arte de magia, cada detalle regreso a ser como antes. Issei dejo su transformación para regresar a su estado [Time Tracer], sin sus [Gear] en su espalda. Todo se calmó por el momento.

—Isssssseeeeee-kkkkkkyyyyyuuuuuuunnnnn… o por Dios, eres mi ídolo, soy tu mayor fan, dame un autógrafo—Minaka salió corriendo como todo un fanboy hacia el peliblanco, el cual le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza por comportarse de esa manera.

—No seas pendejo Minaka. Ahora… llamémosles a esas cosas "Originales". Se que no es muy épico el nombre, pero se puede decir que son las primeras criaturas colosales, pequeñas y fuertes que han existido en frente de nuestras narices. Soy el culpable de su despertar gracias a mi poder, pero yo solo me las arreglare con ellos. Así que ustedes ya no tienen nada más que hacer aquí… adiosito—Issei dio sus últimos detalles antes de que el mismo termine por mandar a las Facciones a sus respectivos hogares.

—¡No, espera Isse! ¡no me dejes sola y a tu hijo! —Rias se mostró desesperada ante las palabras de su único amor.

—¡Isse por favor no nos dejes solas! —Dijeron todas las mujeres, empezando a correr hacia donde estaba en peliblanco con el fin de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir, querían tenerlo para ellas por el resto de sus vidas, las cuales eran casi eternas, así que ellas eso querían, con nadie que no fuera el mismo Issei.

Todos estaban por replicar, pero una grieta purpura, simulando a una rotura de cristales, se abrió en frente de las mujeres que querían abrazar a Issei, la rasgadura termino por tragárselas a todas, luego viejo rápidamente hasta tragarse al resto de seres sobrenaturales que estaban allí presentes, luego, la rasgadura simplemente desapareció, así como apareció.

—Ufff, eso fue intenso viejo—Comento Minaka en el suelo, solo para que después sea pisado por Issei en la cabeza.

—La próxima que pase esto, comunícamelo, se puede decir que ahora somos socios, si es de participar en tu juego lo haré, si tu participas en mi juego, bienvenido, se necesitan "héroes" para el mundo. Ya con eso, me voy… no vaya ser que se me peguen tus hábitos—El peliblanco menor estaba por quitar su pie de la cabeza del peliblanco mayor, cuando…

 **Booom…**

Un estruendo, que provoco que la puerta de la oficina saliera volando y se quedara por allí, se escuchó en la entrada. Luego de allí, de la cortina de polvo, salieron saltando las tres mujeres que Issei se había encargado de retener en la entrada hacia aquí. Una parecía que estaba ansiosa por algo, otra parecía que estaba muy enojada y la última, pues estaba sonriendo un poco.

—Oh, creo que es hora de que pa-…—La mujer de cabello gris sonrió dulcemente al ver al peliblanco aplastando la cabeza del jefe de MBI, pero termino siendo callada de nuevo, al sentir que algo la empujaba a los lados al igual que las dos chicas restantes, haciendo que terminaran en el muro de concreto de nueva cuenta. Esto parecía un Déjà vu.

—Nos vemos Minaka~—Issei se despidió de Minaka luego de haberle pisado la cabeza, el mayor solamente alzo su mano derecha del suelo y alzo su dedo pulgar en señal de que lo escucho y que todo estaba bien, para luego el hombre dejara caer el brazo al suelo, e intentara dormir un poco.

Issei por su parte no les presto nada de atención a las mujeres que trataban inútilmente de liberarse de lo que fuera que las estuviera reteniendo, luego de eso el peliblanco solamente salió de la oficina, bajo por el ascensor, llego a la puerta, nockeo de nuevo a los hombres que querían golpearlo y finalmente se subió a un taxi y se fue del lugar hacia su casa.

5 minutos después de todo eso, las tres mujeres pudieron moverse con libertar. Todas ellas tenían el rostro de enojo, ya que habían sido humilladas dos veces por el mismo chico, y eso que ni siquiera se movió para hacer algo y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera les presto una sola de su atención, como si ellas no valieran nada y solamente estuvieran allí para decir unas palabritas y presentarse.

—Jajaja, lo va a pagar, muy, muy caro—Dijeron las tres mujeres de forma siniestra, ya tenían un objetivo en común las tres mujeres, harían pagar a ese chico que las humillo como si fuera un juego de niños.

—Ayu-Ayuda—Minaka seguía en el suelo y pidiendo ayuda a las mujeres que estaban solamente sonriendo como si eso fuera lo único que importara.

 **_...ºº.OS.ºº…_**

El peliblanco ya estaba en casa a estas alturas, viendo del como ese par de chicos lo estaban ayudando a cocinar la cena, ya que eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, así que ambos chicos decidieron ayudarlo por la ayuda que les brindo el peliblanco hace unas horas atrás. Sonreirán de cualquier cosa, jugaban de cualquier cosa, esas eran ocurrencias de unos jóvenes que estaban creciendo y disfrutando de la vida en si, eso le gustaba al peliblanco, ver a su raza disfrutar el poco tiempo de vida que le queda, el humano no era eterno y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Ya unos minutos después los tres estaban cenando en la mesa, hablando de cosas sobre los estudios, los juegos, de Sekirei, Ashikabi, de Minato, de Musubi y de Issei. Todo aquello era divertido.

Ya siendo las 8:30 de la noche, Minato y Musubi se despidieron del peliblanco para poder regresar al departamento que le pertenecía al pelinegro, así que solo se despidieron y se fueron. Claro, luego de hacer la respectiva limpieza de los platos y demás cosas, con eso listo y hecho, ambos chicos se marcharon e Issei les deseo la mejor de las suertes a ambos.

Jugo videojuegos por unas dos horas, pasado ese tiempo fue a su habitación y se dio la ducha que siempre se daba por las noches. En la ducha Issei charlaba con su compañero Dragón, sobre el tema de las Sekirei y Ashikabi, también sobre el reencuentro con su pasado, pero no le importaba, ellos ya no formaban parte de su vida, ahora ellos estaban solos al igual que él, no importaba y todos ganaban. Salió de la ducha, se secó el cuerpo, se cepillo los dientes, se secó el cabello con el secador y, finalmente salió al exterior. Busco su ropa interior y su ropa de dormir, luego de vestirse y demás, levanto la manta de la cama y se metió en ella, eran las 10:40 PM, una buena hora para conciliar el sueño.

—Buenas noches Ddraig, descansa—Hablo el peliblanco, aquello iba dirigido para su compañero, para desear una buena noche, ya que, no siempre ambos tenían una buena noche de descanso por estar peleando con los "Originales" casi toda la noche.

—[Lo mismo va para ti compañero, duerme bien] —El Dragón también le deseo la mejor noche.

Ddraig e Issei peleaban con los "Originales" cuando sea, ya habían perdido uno que otro de sus poderes, pero derrotando a esas cosas los volvían a recuperar, pero otras de esas cosas lograban escaparse con sus poderes, pero ellos los recuperaban entrenando un poco, ya que el poder que robaban los "Originales" eran fáciles de obtener. Ddraig e Issei no siempre ganaban las peleas, una vez, perdieron el 50% de sus poderes, y eso que fue una lucha que duro 2 meses en total, con un "Original" categoría SSSS, uno mucho más enorme, el primero que enfrentaron y lo peor, no estaba solo, Ddraig e Issei lucharon con todo esa vez, pero al final ganaron perdiendo lo necesario.

Ahora, una buena noche, merece ser disfrutada de la mejor manera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_...ºº.End – One – Shot.ºº…_**


	3. One Shot 3

**One Shot - High School DxD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bien mis papus y mamus, yo, el sensual y suculento Gghoist les trae un One-Shot algo largo. Los derechos de este Anime/Manga son de los respectivos autores. Como Ichiei Ishibumi y eso.

Este One-Shot, como todas mis historias, contendrán OoC de los respectivos personajes de Anime. Aclaro que no soy muy perfecto en lo que se refiere a escritura, yo tengo fallas al igual que todos, así que perdónenme en ese ámbito sino corregí o escribí bien una parte importante, espero me perdonen.

Este One-Shot es solo un capricho mío, no sé si haré un Fanfic de esta historia corta, todo está en el apoyo que ustedes lectores me presenten, pero eso si, si dicen que escriba un FF de esto, se tardara mucho tiempo. Tengo historias estancadas que merecen continuar cuanto antes, ustedes quieren ver una actualización de historia pronto.

Haber, este One-Shot contiene los siguientes géneros: Ecchi (si, aquí de ley que va Ecchi), suspenso (no mucho la verdad), shounen, comedia (un poco para no perder mi toque), Fanservice, (pues tiene que estar), aventura (un poco si la verdad), harem (pues hablamos de HSDxD, de ley que tiene que haber harem), acción, y etc.

Además de este One-Shot, vendrán otros más, no del mismo tipo, sino de otros Animes y también uno que otro Xover, aclaro que solo son One-Shot y no una historia en si.

Ahora digo que este One Shot es una variante de Knight with Will (otro más), en un universo alterno, tomando todo lo que ese Fanfic, pero con cosas relativamente cambiadas al máximo. Espero les guste esta variación, apóyenla para ver que sale de esto.

Bien... con eso dicho... denle al mouse hacia abajo y lean el One-Shot... que lo disfruten.

* * *

Gghoist se despide con un abrazo a todos.

* * *

 **..._Start** **–** **One** **–** **Shot_...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Después de tanto tiempo, eh regresado—Cabello blanco, ojos rojos/rosados, piel algo pálida, ropa negra con detalles en color azul, era lo más cercano que lo podían caracterizar a este personaje, pero lo más destacable hasta el momento no era todo eso, sino; su sonrisa algo psicópata que estaban puesta en sus labios.

Kuōh, nombre de esta ciudad en la cual residía hace unos 5 años atrás. No había cambiado casi nada, solo que algunos edificios habían tomado más altura, nuevos mercados habían aparecido. Pero las auras de poder mágico, [Sacred Gear], Ángeles Caídos y Demonios, seguían por estos rumbos, parecía que habían aumentado más en el tiempo en el cual no estaba aquí, pero no le importaba mucho.

Mejor coloco su maleta en sus espaldas y empezó a caminar hacia un lugar en donde pueda pagar un departamento sumamente estable y acogedor, tenía un hogar aquí; el Clan Hyōdō.

Si, este chico lleva de nombre Issei Hyōdō, ultimo hijo de aquella familia que le dejo muy en claro que ya no pertenecía a ese grupo solo por no tener; el poder que se requiere para ser uno de ellos. El Clan Hyōdō pertenecía al mundo de lo sobrenatural, si, lo sobrenatural existe en realidad. Bien, aquel Clan es uno de los muchos clanes de humanos que están relacionados con aquel mundo que el resto de humanos no tiene ni idea de que existen, aquella familia era poderosa, llenos de poder, influencias en el mundo humano y sobrenatural, todo.

Issei tenía dos hermanas aparte de él, sus dos hermanas mayores, la primera le gana a la segunda con 2 años y a él, con 3 años.

Bueno, ellas dos nacieron con los mejores dotes de todos, su hermana más mayor nació con nada más ni nada menos que; una Longinus, el [Boosted Gear] para ser más precisos en todo. Su poder era increíble, su magia inigualable, su belleza insuperable, bueno, eso pensaba el cuándo apenas era un crío, ahora, todo le parecía asqueroso y horrible.

Su otra hermana mayor, nació con; los ojos del todo. Lo podemos llamar de ese modo, ya que esos ojos eran poderosos. Morados con anillos en todo el globo ocular. Si, unos ojos que daban un poco de miedo, pero que tenían un increíble poder, pero cuando él tenía 11 años, año en el cual se largó de allí, vio que su hermana ni siquiera podía usar esos ojos y su otra hermana apenas y había controlado un poco de todo el [Balance Breaker] incompleto del Dragón Rojo ese.

Pero el tiempo ya paso, 5 años para ser más precisos, ahora él tiene 15, un mesa más y 16, muchas cosas pueden haber cambiado, conociendo a su padre y madre, ellos harían lo posible para que sus hijas ganaran fuerzas para las posibles batallas que llegaran en el futuro. Los Yōkai estarían dispuestos a ayudarlos, y muchas otras razas más, aunque las tres Facciones no se involucrarían de forma directa, lo harían de forma indirecta. Ese Clan si que era deseado, además de que él, deseaba destruirlo; todo.

 **-[[[O-/S]]]/**

Muchas de las miradas se enfocaban en su persona, no le molestaba mucho, pero si lo irritaba un poco. Los humanos y el mismo eran molestos, coloco una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios al tener ese pequeño pensamiento, sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a las féminas que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

No le importo menos aquello, solo se dedicaba a buscar un lugar en donde poder descansar por este día, ya estaba muy cansado con ese viaje largo en avión, le dolía el trasero y el cuerpo mismo, pudo haber llegado por su propia cuenta, pero le parecía muy monótono aquello, así que prefirió ir en avión, haciendo que allí, algunas o, mejor dicho, todas las azafatas se le pegaran como si fuera un imán, era muy incómodo el de como se le insinuaban, tanto de forma erótica como en muchos sentidos más, pero no le tomo importancia y solo durmió todo el viaje, aunque al despertar le faltaba su chaqueta, tenía el cabello desordenado y mucho labial en su cara.

Iba caminando con los ojos cerrados, así que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en frente de él, empujando a la persona que estaba en frente y mandándola al suelo de frente.

—¡Kyyaaa! —Un grito femenino fue lo que soltó la persona que había caído al suelo luego de que Issei, por descuidado, hiciera que ella cayera al suelo.

El peliblanco se dio cuenta de aquello así que rápidamente abrió los ojos, solo para sonrojarse un poco por lo que estaba viendo. Unas bragas rosas/blanquecinas con un estampado de gatito en la parte de su trasero y si, aquella chica estaba con el trasero alzado hacia arriba, dándole toda la vista de su trasero, piernas, muslos y, bueno, todo lo demás.

Issei se hizo a un lado de forma lenta, para luego pasar al frente y despejar su mente de lo que acaba de ver hace unos segundos atrás. Algo que también noto el peliblanco fue el hecho de ver que la chica tenía un traje de monja, unas hebras doradas sobresalían del velo que tapaba su rostro.

El peliblanco se puso delante de ella y se puso de puntitas para disculparse y ayudarla.

—Mil disculpas hermana, no me fije en el camino y termine empujándola—Issei en verdad estaba arrepentido con lo que había hecho, así que mejor era ser sincero y disculparse y ayudarla en lo que ella le pidiera por su falta que había hecho.

La monja se sentó en el suelo, para luego levantar su velo y enseñar su bello rostro al chico peliblanco. Su cabello era un hermoso sol dorado, unos ojos esmeraldas que cautivaban, un rostro fino y delicado, como la misma porcelana. Issei vio del como la monja se sonrojo al verlo a él.

Aquella chica estaba quieta, le quemaban las mejillas, en su estómago estaba sintiendo miles de mariposas por estar viéndolo a él. Un hermoso cabello blanco, ojos rojos/rosados cautivadores, piel algo pálida, una expresión de preocupación al verla a ella, algo que hizo latir su corazón de sobremanera.

—A-A-Ah… y-y-y-yo…—La rubia no podía articular palabra alguna por estar nerviosa, puede que eso no le haya pasado antes, pero ahora era muy distinto, se sentía muy distinta a su actuar de antes, no sabía que le pasaba. —A-Ar-Argento A-A-A-As-Asi-Asia—No sabía cómo presentarse, se sentía muy nerviosa, avergonzada y tímida.

Issei sonrió un poco por ver aquella actitud de esta chica rubia. —Hola A-A-A-As-Asi-Asia—Saludo el chico con un toque de juguetón, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera como un tomate por escucharlo nombrar su nombre de esa forma, era muy vergonzoso. —Argento Asia, un gusto, soy Hyōdō Issei, para servirte y ayudarte—Se presento el peliblanco con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, haciendo que el corazón de la rubia volviera a palpitar como una locomotora.

Asia bajo de nuevo la mirada al suelo, estaba como un tomate en este preciso momento, pero alzo la mirada para pedirle indicaciones hacia la iglesia de esta ciudad. Pero cuando alzo la mirada, un fuerte viento termino por llevarse su velo, pero vio que el chico peliblanco, miro hacia atrás y rápidamente tomo aquel velo blanco. Asia esta como un tomate nuevamente, ya que estaba viendo los labios algo pálidos del peliblanco, sentía que se iba a desmayar, además de que se estaba reprendiendo el hecho de tener aquellos pensamientos impuros, no eran impuros, eran las hormonas humanas.

Issei logro tomar el velo antes de que saliera volando. Una vez estuviera aquel velo ya en sus manos, retrocedió un poco de donde estaba, para luego ver a la rubia y sonreírle mostrándole aquel velo que estaba a poco de perder, vio como la rubia le sonreía con alegría y admiración, además de que su cara ya no estaba tan roja, pero sus mejillas si estaban sonrojadas un poco más.

—Gra-Gracias—Agradeció la rubia en el idioma italiano, aunque para Issei era fácil entenderla, estudio muchos idiomas. Aunque para no molestar a los lectores con el italiano, es mejor hacerlo al español, claro, los que hablan la lengua española, pero ya dejando de romper la 4ta pared, sigo con la narración. —I-I-I-Issei-san—Termino de agradecer la rubia al peliblanco.

—No te preocupes por nada, ahora…—Issei solo miro a su alrededor, en donde estaba la ropa interior de la rubia. —Hay que recoger todo esto—Asia se sonrojo fuertemente por ver su ropa interior y demás prendas tiradas en el suelo.

Ella, en un rápido movimiento, ya tenía su maleta en manos y estaba recogiendo toda su ropa de forma nerviosa, sacándole una gotita estilo anime al peliblanco por ver la velocidad de la hermana rubia que estaba ya terminando de recoger sus prendas íntimas y demás ropas.

 **-[[[O-/S]]]/**

 **3:31 pm, domingo, enero 10 del 2017**

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde, Issei se la paso de lo mejor junto con la rubia Asia. La rubia pidió indicaciones sobre una iglesia que estaba por aquí, Issei si no mal recordaba, una vez vio aquella iglesia, así que, si la conocía un poco, dijo que la llevaría allí y Asia se puso muy feliz.

El peliblanco también vio el [Sacred Gear] de la rubia Asia, [Twilight Healing], es el nombre de ese Artefacto, no dijo nada con respecto a lo que vio, pero Asia le saco el tema, diciéndole que era una bendición de Dios, gracias a ello era que tenía este poder para ayudar a los demás. Issei le pregunto algo de su historia, pero vio lo difícil que fue para la rubia, así que mejor aparto el tema y la invito a comer.

Era gracioso el hecho de ver a Asia tratar de comer una hamburguesa bien grande, pero de igual forma aprendió viéndolo a él. Se la pasaron hablándose de cosas triviales, gustos, disgustos, sueños, y demás cosas de los dos jóvenes. Cada uno aprendía poco a poco del uno del otro, algo que le gustaba a la rubia, ya que estaba haciendo un amigo que la ayudaba en todo.

Issei era el que llevaba el bolso de la rubia, no dejaría que ella cargara el bolso que estaba algo pesado, así que la ayudo como todo un buen amigo. Fueron a comer otras cosas más, Issei estaba sorprendido por el metabolismo de la rubia, ya que no paraba de probar la comida que se le ofrecía, a ella le gustaba la comida y jugos que estaba sirviéndose en ese entonces, era moderada a la hora de comer, Issei de igual manera, pero el solo comía un poco de poco, no le gustaba mucho el comer demasiado. No era un personaje con un estomago sin fin como otros.

Fueron a una pequeña feria que había en Kuōh, allí Issei le compro unas cosas a Asia, unos cuantos peluches, regalos y demás, dulces no podían faltar. Se tomaban fotos en aquellas maquinas, fotos sonriendo, haciendo caras graciosas, caras serias, poses ridículas, épicas, poses vergonzosas, algo que no estaba planeado y bueno, al final ambos salieron con unos sonrojos en sus mejillas por lo último.

Jugaron unos juegos de Árcade, en donde Asia aprendía rápido, Issei estaba algo maravillado por conocer a alguien como ella, cuando se fue de Kuōh a otro lugar, nunca le intereso el conocer a alguien, además del hecho de que no podía conocer a alguien por estar entrenando en un lugar ya muy conocido para los lectores de Knight with Will. Pero bueno, siguiendo con la narración.

Al final del día ambos salieron de la feria con un helado en la mano, saboreándolo a su manera y a su velocidad.

—¡El helado de fresa estuvo muy rico! —Comento Asia, luego de haber terminado su helado. —¡Gracias por este día Issei-san, en verdad estoy muy agradecida! —Asia le sonreía con cariño al peliblanco, el cual solo termino solo helado de mora y le sonrió a la rubia.

—Somos amigos Asia, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti—Comento el muchacho de forma sincera. —Ahora vamos a la iglesia—Issei empezó a caminar por las calles seguido de Asia, la cual estaba contenta por el día y por haber conocido a Issei, en verdad se sentía cálido estar cerca de él.

Unos minutos después, los dos llegaron a la entrada de la iglesia.

—Muchas gracias Issei-san—Agradeció la rubia, recibiendo un "no es nada" de parte del peliblanco. —¿No gustas pasar a tomar una taza de té? —Pregunto esperanzada la rubia, ya que no quería alejarse de su nuevo amigo, sería algo triste para ella.

—Claro, por mí no hay problema—Los ojos de Asia brillaron con mucha felicidad, tomando de la mano al chico, Asia empezó a guiarlo hacia la puerta de la iglesia algo deteriorada por el tiempo. Issei por otra parte, estaba sonriendo un poco por dos hechos, uno, los Ángeles Caídos que estaban allí dentro, y dos, por el hecho de ver aquella felicidad marcada el Asia.

Una vez Asia abriera la puerta, se encontró con unos hombres encapuchados, 4 personas muy distintas a las otras, pero Asia conocía a una de ellas y, por último, estaba un hombre peliplata con ropas de sacerdote, pero su rostro era algo psicópata.

—Hasta que al fin llegas, Asia—Asia miro a una mujer pelinegra, sus ropas no cubrían mucho que digamos, ya que solo eran como un conjunto de correas negras que tapaban un poco de todo aquel cuerpo voluptuoso de la pelinegra. —Y ¿Quién es tu invitado? Sabes que no puedes traer a nadie a este lugar—Al final la pelinegra hablo de forma muy seria y algo amenazadora, haciendo que Asia se ponga nerviosa por eso.

—Ve-Vera Ra-Raynare-sama yo… e-e-él es I-I-Issei-san, m-m-m-mi a-a-amigo—Asia respondió de forma nerviosa, sabía que no tenía que traer a "humanos" a esta iglesia y adonde ella fuera, Asia sabía que eran las 4 personas que estaban más atrás de los personajes encapuchados, pero ella creyó que no estarían aquí, así que fue muy deliberada el hecho de invitar a Issei a tomar un poco de té. —Po-Por favor no le hagan daño—Rogo al final, no quería que su único amigo muriera este día.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de que lo trajeras—Comento una niña rubia, vestimenta de una niña gótica y esas cosas. A la cual, en sus espaldas, aparecieron un par de alas negras, los otros 3 también hicieron aparecer aquellas alas, solo que la pelinegra Raynare, tenía 2 pares de alas más que los otros.

—Ahora por tu desobediencia, el humano morirá—Raynare hablo, para que luego, en su mano derecha apareciera una lanza de luz color violeta oscuro, lanza que termino siendo lanzada a una alta velocidad, a Issei que estaba mirando todo esto como si nada.

Asia se aterro por ver esa lanza de luz, no podía hacer nada para salvarle la vida a su amigo, solo le tocaba ver en cámara lenta, del como la lanza iba dirigida a sus espaldas, en donde estaba Issei. Asia apretó su agarre de manos con fuerza, creyendo inútilmente que con eso Issei se salvaría, pero estaba siendo muy ingenua para si misma.

Solo miraba, todo era lento, pero una vez la lanza de luz estuviera ya cerca de ella, la punta de la lanza se iba perdiendo en partículas negras, desde la punta hasta la punta del final, toda la lanza termino perdiéndose en el aire luego de convertirse en partículas negras.

Eso también dejo muy sorprendidos a los Caídos y exorcistas renegados, ya que ver eso era algo irreal, los Caídos dudaban que la rubia haya hecho eso, pero el humano no tenía ninguna habilidad, ellos mismos lo podían sentir, solo era un humano común y corriente. Fueron muy cuidadosos al momento de ocultarse del Clan que estaba aquí, no solo Demoníaco, sino también de ese Clan de humanos.

—Menuda lanza más débil, parecía como un tallarín—Los del frente miraron al peliblanco, el cual solo estaba con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo un poco. —¿Y te haces merecedora de tus otras dos alas? Patético—Issei abrió los ojos, aunque solo dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo, pero los demás vieron del como esos dos ojos, brillaban siniestramente.

Todos vieron ese ojo izquierdo, esclerótica totalmente negra, pupilas e iris emanando un brillo rojo de maldad total, esa sonrisa que cargaba el muchacho en sus labios no ayudaba para nada en ese nuevo aspecto que tuvo el muchacho, parecía como si estuvieran viendo a un asesino a suelto, incluso el más loco del grupo de exorcistas estaba asustado.

Asia se giró lentamente hacia atrás, vio el ojo de su amigo, la asusto mucho, pero no quería irse de allí, no quería abandonar a su amigo solo por ver esos ojos, no, no se alejaría de su lado, él era su amigo y siempre lo apoyaría, tal y como él la apoyo a ella en aquellos momentos hace unas horas atrás.

—¿¡Q-Que co-cosa e-eres!? —Pregunto con miedo Raynare, estaba aterrada con tan solo ver ese ojo, esa sonrisa y el aura que lo está cubriendo por completo, era como estar viendo a un destructor con un enorme poder a su disposición, poder que no dudaría en usar para eliminarlos a ellos.

—No soy nada, solamente un simple humano con poderes del universo—Comento el peliblanco, haciendo que sus ojos regresen al estado de siempre. —Ahora…—Unos objetos negros aparecieron en la espalda del peliblanco y empezaron a emitir una electricidad azulada muy chirriante. —Se largan en este preciso instante de estas tierras… o…—Aquellos objetos pasaron al frente de forma lenta, colocándose en posiciones de disparos, empezando a generar una esfera que le doblaba en tamaño en las puntas, amenazando con ser disparadas a los que estaban en frente. —Se largarán al mismo vacío—Una ola invisible de poder se expandió por el terreno de la iglesia, asustando a muchos, haciendo que se desmayaran algunos exorcistas por ese poder tan pesado y poderoso.

—Como decían por allí…—Aquel exorcista de cabello plateado hablo. —¡Con permisito dijo monchito! —Y aquel hombre salió corriendo del lugar, atravesando la pared de la iglesia y dejando en ella la forma de su cuerpo.

Luego le siguieron los demás exorcistas encapuchados, el único Caído hombre también se largó con ellos para poder vivir otro día, le valía madres el castigo que le colocarían en Grigori, solo quería regresar y quedarse allí y hacer misiones fáciles, era todo eso o estar aquí y morir a manos de ese chico de cabello blanco, la respuesta era muy sencilla para ese Caído.

Las tres mujeres también querían hacer lo mismo que los demás, pero el temblar de sus cuerpos no les permitía reaccionar. Solamente cayeron de rodillas el suelo, empezaron a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos al imaginarse sus muertes, grotescas, lentas, humillantes y un sinfín de más muertes, cada una siendo peor o subida de tono.

—¡Eres malo Issei-san, mira que hacer llorar a unas chicas! —Issei estaba en modo chibi siendo regañado por una chibi Asia, haciendo que el chibi Issei llorara al estilo anime por escuchar las palabras de su amiga rubia. Regresando al estado normal, Asia se acercó a donde estaban ellas, pero el agarre de Issei le impidió dar más pasos hacia ellas. —¿Por qué me detienes, Issei-san? —Pregunto algo confundida y nerviosa.

—Tenemos que irnos—Comento el chico con voz seria. —Ellas estarán bien, tenemos que irnos, recuerda que ellos intentaron matarme, algo me dice que tú también seguirías la misma suerte—Issei miro a la rubia de forma suplicante, no quería perder a Asia, no sabía cómo revivir a un muerto, así que no quería perderla.

Asia solamente se sonrojo, miro por última vez a las mujeres que estaban en el suelo, pero ya no llorando, sino algo temblorosas. —Perdónenme, Raynare-sama, Mitelt-sama y Kalawarner-sama—Se disculpo Asia por todo lo que les paso este día.

Puede que ella sepa que ellas eran malas, pero ella no tenía ningún resentimiento en contra de estas chicas o de los demás que estaban con ellas. Asia aún era muy inocente como para prestarle atención al odio y los sentimientos oscuros, Asia era fuerte en muchos sentidos, no se dejaría engatusar por la oscuridad nunca jamás, eso sería un hecho para ella misma.

Ellas alzaron la mirada, encontrándose con una triste Asia y un peliblanco algo decaído, luego de eso, solo vieron del como una rasgadura espacio-tiempo apareció a las espaldas del peliblanco y termino por tragarse el cuerpo entero del chico, luego seguido del cuerpo de la chica rubia que aún seguía triste por dejarlas abandonadas allí.

Ellas solamente se quedaron viendo el lugar en donde estaban anteriormente los dos jóvenes. —Tenemos que irnos…—Dos de las Ángeles regresaron a ver a la que hablo. —Kokabiel-sama nos eliminara si se entera de esto… tenemos que ocultarnos—Comento con algo de miedo en su habla, le habían fallado a su líder y eso significaba la misma muerte.

—¿Entonces que haremos? —Pregunto la rubia de nombre Mitelt, esperanzada de recibir ayuda de alguien que las acoja, regresar a Grigori sería muy peligroso, ya que ahora eran renegadas y eso se pagaba de igual manera con la muerte.

—No tenemos a donde ir—Comento ahora Kalawarner, ella tampoco quería morir. Los clanes que estaban aquí no dudarían ni un solo segundo en eliminarlos, ya habían asesinado a muchas personas en su estadía en Kuōh, el Clan humano tenia de su lado al Sekiryūtei y era muy peligroso el acercársele, los Demonios los exterminarían a ellos al saber que son renegados, los renegados no estaban ligados a nada de nada, así que no había problema alguno con eliminarlos a todos. —Nos mataran apenas y tengan una oportunidad—Termino de hablar, temblando un poco más por el miedo de ser exterminada y borrada.

—Tengo una idea descabellada—Aquello llamo la atención de las dos mujeres. —Que búsquenos a ese chico y… le supliquemos que nos proteja—Termino la pelinegra Raynare, las otras dos abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar hablar de esa forma a su líder, de una forma algo cariñosa.

—¿¡Estas loca!? ¡Ese tipo casi nos mata a todos nosotros solo por Asia! —Kalawarner estaba aterrada con esa idea, no quería ni siquiera tenerlo a unos metros de ella.

—Pero si lo piensan bien… el solo nos amenazó, en ningún momento nos atacó—Eso era algo valido por parte de Raynare. —Si ustedes no quieren vivir, pues piérdanse, yo quiero vivir y mi única salvación es encontrara Asia y a ese chico, así al menos rogare a Asia que me deje quedar con ella—Raynare tenía que ser rápida al salir de allí, ya que estaba sintiendo firmas de energía tanto humana como Demoníaca, acercándose allí.

Las otras dos estaban pensativas, era cierto que el chico ni siquiera los ataco, pero también estaba el hecho de que las miraba con tristeza, como si el peliblanco no quisiera que algo malo les pasase a ellas, algo que las convenció por completo.

—Iremos contigo—Dijeron las dos chicas, rápidamente alcanzaron a la pelinegra y salieron de la iglesia rápido, ya que también sintieron las firmas de energía que estaban viniendo y, no querían estar en la iglesia al momento de que llegaran.

 **-[[[O-/S]]]/**

 **Lunes, 6:00 am**

Era un nuevo día para todos los ciudadanos de Kuōh.

En un pequeño departamento, estaba nuestro protagonista despertando poco a poco, hoy iniciaría clases en la academia Kuōh y tenía que estar puntual, ya mismo cumplía los 16 años e iría en segundo de grado, al lugar en donde fue le permitió estudiar un año, el resto estuvo desaparecido así que no pudo seguir estudiando, sino ya estaría por el 3er semestre de la universidad de 10 semestres.

Abrió los ojos con algo de desgano, puede que aún no salga el sol pero le molestaba un poco el despertar temprano, una vez abrió los ojos por completo, contemplo que estaba pegado a algo, olía muy bien, como un sabor muy dulce, se separó un poco de donde estaba, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de unos generosos pechos copa B, abrió los ojos un poco más, ese cuerpo era de Asia, así que tenía que Asia estar desnuda para esto, se alejó más y si, Asia estaba completamente desnuda.

Issei se alejó un poco de la rubia, se sentó en el marco de la cama, se levantó y se encamino hacia el muro más cercano.

 **Pampampampampampampam…**

Unos buenos golpes en la cabeza bastaron para que recuperara su cordura y se despertara de una vez de este sueño. Según recordaba anoche, él fue el que durmió primero, ya que Asia estaba un poco alterada y triste porque abandono a esas mujeres a su suerte, puede que sean fuertes, pero ella era muy bondadosa con todos, así que ese era el problema, Asia no miraba el lado cruel y sanguinario de la vida.

Pero eso no explicaba el hecho de que ella amaneciera desnuda, al menos el si llevaba su ropa de anoche, solo que, sin su camiseta, dejando ver su cuerpo marcado y musculoso, no tanto para estar exagerando y ser un presumido, sino lo normalito. Entonces puede que sea el hecho de que el estado mental de Asia estuviera por los suelos, haciendo aquello de forma inconsciente sin que ella misma lo notara, si, esa tenía que ser la respuesta. Issei no era un pervertido, aunque en el mundo de Ichiei si lo era, pero no importaba, si Ichiei no lo hiciera un pervertido sin remedio, al menos tendría buenas notas, seria popular, amado, querido, tendría más amigos, pero bueno, así es la vida de un personaje de anime/manga.

Bueno, sin más que decir Issei solamente fue a tapar el cuerpo de la rubia con la sabana, no tenía experiencia con ver un cuerpo desnudo, pero sabía cómo manejarse en aquellas situaciones, él era muy monótono a la hora de expresarse al ver a alguien en esas fachadas, pero ahora era un caso especial, estaba un poco desubicado por regresar a Kuōh de nuevo, estaba en un poco lio, pero ahora que estaba acostumbrándose, le sería algo normal el ver a alguien desnudo, mujeres en este caso, hombres, eso ya se ve en los baños de hombres en todo Japón.

Se fue al baño a darse una ducha, luego de eso, salió y se vistió con el uniforme correspondiente de la academia Kuōh, y aquí ya se sabe cómo es el uniforme que se usa en la academia Kuōh, así que no era necesario el describirlo para mejor comodidad.

Luego de vestirse se fijó que eran las 6:30 am. Fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para él y para Asia, unos 30 minutos después él se estaba sirviendo la comida y viendo la Tv del departamento para ver que de bueno era que había, el albino estaba viendo el anime de SNK Snd 2, con eso de ver la Tv y desayunar se le fueron unos 20 minutos, siendo ahora las 7:21 am.

Lavo los platos y tomo su mochila que estaba ya lista para ser usada este día de clases, dejo una pequeña carta a Asia, en donde decía que tomara el desayuno que estaría caliente hasta que ella despertara, además de que no saliera del departamento, para no estar en peligro más que todo, era peligroso con esos seres sobrenaturales y no tan sobrenaturales estando por allá fuera.

Caminaba por las calles de Kuōh de forma tranquila, por el camino se encontraba con algún grupito de estudiantes a donde él iba, claramente había más grupitos de mujeres que la de hombres, pero como siempre, poco le importaba, lo único que le interesaba era el educarse y ya, no tenía tantos problemas, claro, ya cuando salga a la sociedad como alguien ya formado, sería un dolor de cabeza el seguir las ordenes de un jefe.

Llego a las entradas de la academia Kuōh, la verdad no se veía muy imponente como esos dibujos de los mangas de los mangakas, pero bueno, era lo que el albino tenia, así que no había mucho misterio en aceptar esto para el bien de uno mismo.

Ingreso al interior, pasando por la barrera mágica que cubría este lugar, se encargó perfectamente de parecer todo un humano ante esa barrera, algo que funciono con facilidad, ahora allí dentro solamente era un simple humano común y corriente. Las miradas de todo el ser vivo que estaba allí dentro no se hizo esperar para nada, Issei solo iba como la mirada hacia el frente, sin prestarle atención a nada ni nadie, ninguno llamaba su atención y nunca llamarían su atención, solo quería tranquilidad en su vida.

—¿Tú debes ser el nuevo estudiante que llego, no? —Una voz femenina lo llamo antes de que ingresara al interior de una estructura. El peliblanco se giró y se encontró con una pelinegra, mirada seria y analítica, lentes de montura celeste, cuerpo voluptuoso y envidiable para todas. —Soy Shinra Tsubaki… por favor acompáñame—La chica se dio la vuelta, haciendo que algo de su falda se alzara, dejando ver al peliblanco unas bragas celestes con dibujos de nubes por allí y por allá.

—Hai, Shinra-san—Issei solamente decidió seguir a la chica que le había llamado, suponía que era como la presidenta o vicepresidenta de la comunidad de alumnos, así que era mejor seguirla.

Unos minutos después, ambos llegaron a la entrada de la oficina del Consejo Estudiantil, la pelinegra tocó la puerta, recibiendo un pase de forma seria del interior, Issei supuso que allí estaba la presidenta del Consejo, ya que la voz del interior fue claramente femenina.

Ambos ingresaron e Issei vio que este lugar era muy espacioso, unos estantes de libros por allá, un armario por el otro lado, incluso tenía una escalera que guiaba a la parte de arriba, en verdad este lugar era grande. Pero luego presto atención a la presencia que estaba en frente, un poco más arriba, allí estaba un escritorio, allí atrás del escritorio, estaba sentada otra pelinegra, pero esta tenía el cabello corto, lentes de montura violeta, ojos del mismo color y su expresión era de seriedad y algo de frialdad.

—Kaichō, traje al nuevo alumno ante usted—Tsubaki hablo de forma seria, su presidenta solamente asintió ante esto y ella fue caminando hasta subir unas escaleras pequeñitas que la guiaban hasta donde estaba la pelinegra de cabello corto, Tsubaki se posó a su lado, mirando de forma seria al chico albino de abajito.

—Puedes tomar asiento—Sōna Sitri o, Souna Shitori, el primero siendo su nombre real y el segundo siendo el nombre clave en el mundo humano. La pelinegra hablo de forma seria, no conocía el nombre de este personaje, así que esto hacia un poco serio este ambiente.

—Muchas gracias—Respondió el muchacho albino, sentándose en el sofá que estaba a su lado, un sofá largo y muy cómodo. —Me presento primero…—El ambiente se tensó un poco ante esto. —Soy Issei… Hyōdō Issei—La expresión del chico era de serenidad.

Las otras dos abrieron de par en par sus ojos, sorprendidas por lo que estaban escuchando y viendo, esto tenía que ser imposible, los Hyōdō dijeron que el ultimo hijo había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, lo buscaron, pero no pudieron dar con alguna pista que los lleve hacia el paradero del segundo castaño. Segundo, ya que la hermana mayor de estos, era pelinegra, algo que adquirió de su madre y los otros dos de su padre.

—Si esto es algún tipo de broma yo-…—Sōna estaba seria ante una broma como esta, no era de su agrado las bromas. Pero antes de seguir hablando, el peliblanco se levantó y le extendió una carpeta que saco de su bolso.

Ella solamente tomo la carpeta, abrió la tapa y leyó todo el contenido que allí estaba, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa al ver que esto si era verdad, que este chico que tenían en frente en verdad era Hyōdō Issei, el hijo perdido del Clan Hyōdō.

—No sé porque dice broma, ese es mi nombre y apellido—El clan Hyōdō siempre enseñaba a sus habitantes lo sobrenatural a la edad de los 12 años, este chico desapareció cuando apenas y tenía 11, así que Sōna no pensó muy bien sus palabras, suponía que Issei no sabía nada de lo sobrenatural.

—Perdona mi comportamiento—Se disculpo la pelinegra de forma sincera, Issei negó con la cabeza y solamente le dijo que no pasaba nada de malo. —Bueno, ahora que tengo todos los documentos necesarios, puedes estudiar aquí sin problema alguno… eres bienvenido en la academia Kuōh; Hyōdō Issei-kun—Hablo al final de forma seria la pelinegra Sōna.

Issei solamente sonrió con carisma y felicidad, claramente estaba feliz de que lo aceptaran, no había enviado sus papeles porque el mismo quería entregarlos en persona y ver que caras ponían al saber quién era, claramente esas dos tenía la idea de que él no sabía nada de lo sobrenatural, pues en eso estaban muy equivocadas, pero así tendría que estar por unos días tal vez, no sé, quien sabe, tal vez ese mismo día se sepa que el si sabe del mundo sobrenatural.

 **-[[[O-/S]]]/**

Issei corría por los pasillos desolados, estaba llegando tarde a su clase por unos 10 minutos, el estar en la oficina de la pelinegra Sitri hizo que se retrasara un poco de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Llego a la puerta de su salón y dio unos golpeteos en la puerta a ver si el sensei le abría la puerta, unos segundos después la puerta fue abierta y allí estaba un profesor con ropas cafés y lentes de vista, parecía ser de unos 40 años y más, su cabello es de color negro y sus ojos del mismo tipo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte, joven? —El sensei pelinegro le pregunto al peliblanco con voz seria y algo cansada, puede que sea por la vida de ser un profesor o puede que tenga problemas en su hogar, quien sabe, cualquiera de esas puede ser la respuesta.

—Perdone sensei, soy el nuevo alumno que llego este día a Kuōh—Dijo el peliblanco con voz algo monótona y carismática.

—Oh, escuche de eso, bueno pues, espérame un momento y le digo a la clase que llegaste—Issei asintió con la cabeza y dejó abierta la puerta para que el chico ingresara. —Atención clase—Todos los chicos dejaron de hacer sus cosas y prestaron atención al profesor de geografía. —Como sabrán, las clases empezaron hace no más de un mes, pero hemos recibido a un nuevo alumno en nuestra institución, trátenlo bien y llévense bien y no lo intimiden ni nada—Eso emociono un poco a todos, ya que algunos esperaban que fuera una linda chica, en caso de los hombres, y otras, un lindo chico, aquí están las mujeres. —¡Puedes pasar! —Las miradas se fueron a la puerta de entrada y salida del salón, allí ingreso aquel peliblanco que vieron en la mañana, los hombres refunfuñaron, las mujeres gimieron. —Bien, puedes presentarte ante la clase—Termino de hablar el profesor, sentándose en su silla atrás del escritorio.

Todos esperaban ansiosos la presentación del albino, solo las mujeres era ese caso, una estaba que no le prestaba atención al chico de cabello blanco. Los hombres ni querían que se presentara.

—Buenos días a todos—Saludo primeramente el peliblanco. —Mi nombre es Hyōdō Issei, tengo 15 años, me gustan los dulces y los jugos de frutas, además de todo eso, me gusta el silencio, la tranquilidad y el estudio—Las mujeres estaban maravilladas, otras conocían aquel apellido, una, estaba en shock. Los hombres estaban que lo mataban con la mirada. —No odio casi nada, así que, pueden estar tranquilos… pueden llamarme Isse, para congeniar mucho y ser amigos—Termino su presentación con una sonrisa en sus labios y cerró los ojos, para darle un buen toque.

—Gracias por su presentación, Issei-kun—Agradeció el sensei, Issei solo regreso a verlo y asintió con una sonrisa. —Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta, puede hacerlo, alzando la mano primero—Inmediatamente todas las mujeres, menos una, alzaron la mano con la velocidad de un rayo, sacándole una gota estilo anime al sensei. —Bu-Bueno… Kiriyū-san, puedes proceder—El sensei apunto a una castaña de coletas, la cual sonrió de forma pervertida.

—Haber…—Ella tenía que pensar muy bien en su pregunta. —Que te gusta más… ¿una Milf, una loli, una shoujo, una Yandere, una Tsundere o ya tienes novia? —Una pregunta algo larga y con muchas interrogantes en uno mismo.

Issei sonrió de forma nerviosa ante esa pregunta. —Bu-Bueno… yo… no sé cómo responder, no me atraen ninguna de las 5, y no eh tenido nunca una novia, puede que sea algo indeciso, pero quisiera conocer a alguien y… ver lo que pasa—Un pequeño sonrojo se notó en las mejillas del peliblanco, haciendo que eso hiciera chillar a las mujeres y que la castaña de coletas, sonriera un poquito con carisma y depredación.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —Pregunto el profesor, viendo que una chica ya muy familiar para la clase alzo la mano. —Puedes continuar Shinka-san—Dio paso a la castaña que estaba al final de la fila.

(N/A: Bueno, antes de seguir unas palabras del suculento, sabroso, guapo, adonis, pendejo, haber, haber, eso estuvo de más. Pero regresando a lo de hace rato, este personaje es Nibutami Shinka, este personaje femenino será la hermana mayor, luego de la otra hermana mayor, de Issei, así que bien, podemos seguir con la narración correspondiente).

La castaña de ojos marrones se levantó de su asiento, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello, ella expulsaba un aura invisible que causaba temor a todo aquel que lo sintiera, ese albino del frente, era su estúpido hermano menor, el cual había desaparecido solo por no poseer el poder para estar en la familia prestigiosa como lo eran los Hyōdō, y ahora, ahora ha regresado como si nada, nombrándose el mismo un Hyōdō, aun cuando ese apellido ya no le pertenecía para nada.

—¿Qué eres para la familia Hyōdō? —Ella alzo la mirada, una mirada fría era lo que poseía esa chica, algunos se sorprendieron, ya que nunca la habían visto actuar de ese modo, siempre era algo despreocupada, infantil, algo arrogante y engreída, pero al final de todo, era una buena persona.

Issei solo cerro los ojos unos segundos, para luego abrirlos y poner una expresión monótona a todo este ambiente. —Un simple conocido, nada más—Contesto el albino con una sonrisa de los más normal, esa mirada intimidante ya no haría efecto en él, ya no dejaría que le ganaran, después de todo, ellos y todo el mundo de lo sobrenatural, conocerían a su destructor.

—Bueno, si las preguntas terminaron, Issei-kun, puedes sentarte en la segunda fila, en el medio—El sensei dijo donde era el lugar del peliblanco, al menos estaban rompiendo el clásico cliché del personaje que se sienta solo al lado de la ventana.

—Claro—Issei sonrió un poco, un lugar vacío estaba allí, al menos si se supo que un nuevo alumno vendría, así que ya tenía lugar, se sentó al frente de aquella castaña que le hizo esa pregunta larga, le sonrió y ella le regreso la sonrisa, una vez sentado en su lugar, la clase continuo de lo más normal del mundo.

Aunque Issei sabia y sentía claramente la mirada de su hermana posada en él, no le tomaba importancia y solo atendía a la clase, tenía que tener su lugar aquí, le gustaba ser el primero en casi todo, pero algunas veces le gustaba ser el segundo o el tercero, para mantener un poco el perfil bajo, aunque eso fuera algo imposible.

 **-[[[O-/S]]]/**

Una sensación agradable era lo que estaba sintiendo al momento de que el fresco viento soplara cerca de él, sus cabellos blancos se movían al compás del sople del viento, dejando ver su rostro sereno, una expresión tranquila en toda la palabra, pero una pequeñita sonrisa estaba en sus labios, era bueno sentir esa suave y refrescante brisa por todo su cuerpo.

—Así que… decidiste volver, Issei—El viento se fue con solo escuchar esas palabras, el cabello del albino dejo de moverse y regreso a su estado normal de siempre, el chico abrió los ojos y vio arriba suyo, a su otra hermana mayor, la mayor de los tres.

Cabello negro, ojos verdes igual a los de su madre, piel de porcelana, pechos voluptuosos, cintura perfecta, piernas de igual manera, trasero firme y demás. Lleva el uniforme correspondiente de la academia Kuōh, haciendo resaltar su cuerpo y partes, además de todo eso, ella tenía una expresión de seriedad en su rostro, sus brazos estaban cruzados por debajo de sus pechos, haciéndolos resaltar aún más. A lado de ella estaba Shinka, la cual lo miraba de forma fría.

El peliblanco solamente empezó a levantarse del suelo de forma lenta, luego se arregló el uniforme, miro directamente a los ojos a su hermana mayor, siempre dijo que era linda, lo era, pero como el mismo lo dijo antes, para él, lo que antes era lindo, ahora es tétrico y feo.

—¿Senpai? Eh escucho hablar de usted por mis compañeros de clase… Hyōdō Seraphim-san… mucho gusto, soy Issei, puedes llamarme Isse, para llevarnos bien como amigos—Issei siempre iba a ser un juguetón a la hora de ser serio, no le gustaba mucho ser serio, solo unos cuantos minutos y ya bastaban, simplemente todo era corto, el tiempo y el espacio.

(N/A: Seraphim, aquella pelinegra de Kore wa Zombie, para quien no la conozcan, lo cual es nulo, ya que todos la a den conocer, ¿verdad? Jejeje).

—No te hagas el tonto Issei—Reclamo ahora la castaña a su lado. —No sabemos a que has venido a Kuōh de nuevo, pero sabes muy bien que cuando huiste se te relevo todo lo que se te iba a ser heredado, ahora solamente eres un simple humano—Shinka era fría en toda esa palabrería que estaba dándole al peliblanco.

Los muchos estudiantes estaban viendo todo desde lejos, algunos chismosos querían saber que era lo que estaba pasando allí debajo de ese árbol. En el edificio de al lado, una pelirroja de cuerpo voluptuoso estaba presenciando todo lo que estaba pasando allí abajo, luego de unos segundos, una pelinegra con el cuerpo un poco más voluptuoso apareció a su lado, ambas observaban lo que estaba pasando allí abajo, con los hermanos del Clan Hyōdō.

—Lo sé—Las dos chicas se tensaron en oír la voz seria del muchacho. —Pero yo no vine por esa tonta herencia… es más, ni me interesa conocer que era esa herencia—Las dos chicas pusieron rostros agresivos, si no estuvieran los humanos a su alrededor, en este momento estarían destrozando al chico de enfrente. —Así que, estamos bien… yo solo vine aquí para conocer bien este lugar, solo estaré aquí este año, luego, ni más me verán las caras—Issei puso un rostro monótono. —Si me disculpan… tengo que ir a clases—Issei hizo una leve reverencia, luego solamente se marchó de allí sin decir nada de nada, no regreso a verlas ni por un instante.

Las otras dos estaban algo dolidas por esas palabras, en todo un entrenamiento siempre había algo oculto, una persona, un objetivo o un objeto al cual proteger. Solamente miraban del como el chico se iba del lugar sin regresar a verlas, ellas lo seguían con la mirada de seriedad, sus padres y ellas mismas no se quedarían de brazos cruzados en hacer algo con su hijo/hermano rebelde, lo castigarían muy fuerte para que aprenda a no desobedecer las órdenes del Clan Hyōdō.

—Un desenlace algo cutre para los Hyōdō—Comento la pelinegra que estaba al lado de la pelirroja, ella miraba a esos tres con asco y repulsión, es más, a todo humano y ser sobrenatural miraba y sentía repulsión, todos eran un completo asco para ella, claro, el grupito de su amiga pelirroja y otros más eran los que se salvaban de ser seres asquerosos a la vista de la pelinegra. —Tampoco me esperaba que el cobarde regresara—La pelinegra miraba con asco las espaldas del peliblanco que acababa de ingresar por las puertas.

—Cálmate Akeno, no hables así de ellos—La pelirroja estaba un poco nerviosa, su amiga y [Reina] casi siempre era así con los que no se llevaba bien, pero sabía cómo mantener su máscara de sonrisa en su cara. —Solo ellos sabrán del como arreglan sus problemas… nosotros también tenemos problemas a los cuales atender—El semblante de la pelirroja decayó un poco en ese último comentario dicho por ella misma.

—Tranquila Rias, estoy segura que encontraremos una solución para tu problema—Akeno respetaba y quería a la pelirroja, su [Rey] y su hermana, no de sangre, pero la quería como su hermana y haría lo que fuera con tal de que no este triste. —Solo espera a que seamos fuertes y ganemos en tu nombre—Akeno estaba decidida a ayudar a la pelirroja, no dejaría que ella fuera un juguete en este mundo.

—Gracias Akeno—Agradeció la pelirroja con una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue regresada por la pelinegra. —Moouu, como me hubiese gustado introducir a mi nobleza a Seraphim-san o a Shinka-san… waaaa, estoy perdida—Rias era muy infantil debes en cuando.

Ella deseaba a las dos chicas nombradas en su nobleza, ya que una de ellas poseía al Dragón Gales y la otra poseía los ojos llamados; Rinnegan, unas rarezas que estaban a su alcance, pero ellas mismas no quisieron, el Clan Hyōdō no se dejaría manipular por las Facciones, puede que sean algo tipo "aliados", pero de ninguna manera se relacionarían con ellos.

—Ya, ya… mmm… ¿Qué tal si reclutas al insectito Hyōdō menor? —Akeno puso una idea, era como hacer caer a esa mosca a la boca del lobo. —Tal vez y sirva de algo—Puede que ella le haga uno que otro arreglo o juego con el albino en sus juegos de sadomasoquista.

Una bombilla de luz se encendió en la cabeza de la pelirroja. —Ohhhh, es una excelente idea Akeno, eres una total genio—Una chibi Rias estaba agradeciendo a la pelinegra Akeno, la cual también estaba en modo chibi y solo sonreía con carisma. —Bien, llama a Koneko, tengo un trabajo para ella—Los ojos de la pelirroja irradiaban en esperanza, puede que Hyōdō Issei la ayude en su problema. O puede que sea el juguete de Akeno.

 **-[[[O-/S]]]/**

— _"Esto es incómodo"_ —Issei estaba regresando a su departamento luego de una larga jornada de estudios, pero eso no era lo incómodo, lo incómodo radicaba en el hecho de que era seguido por sus dos hermanas mayores que estaban a sus espaldas, más atrás estaba escondida una Nekomata de cabello blanco que creía que estaba bien ocultada, puede que si de sus hermanas, pero no de él, es algo omnisciente y lo sabía algo de algo, además de que el escritor también lo ayudaba en esos ámbitos, era bueno el romper la 4ta pared de vez en cuando.

— _"Algo tiene que tramar para caminar sin siquiera notarnos"_ —Pensaban las dos chicas que estaban a las espaldas del chico albino, ellas creían que estaban bien "ocultadas" de la vista del peliblanco, pero la realidad era otra cosa.

— _"Sera-senpai y Shin-senpai están algo… fuera de lugar"_ —Pensaba Koneko, la cual estaba vestida de arbusto y "bien" oculta del resto del mundo. Las personas que pasaban por allí se preguntaban del porque había un arbusto al lado de la pared de concreto. — _"Issei-senpai irradia… Senjutsu"_ —Ella odiaba ese término, le causaba temor y odio a la vez, pero ella sabía del como sentir eso en el albino, todo el cuerpo de su senpai estaba irradiando Senjutsu.

Las tres chicas vieron del como el pelinegro se fue a un puesto ambulante de Dangos, unos segundos después vieron que salió con dos cajitas plásticas, una claramente era para él y la otra, pues ese si no sabía para quien era, puede que sea para una amiga, conocida, vecina, jefa, novia, esposa, suegra. Por Dios, ya estaban por explotar de tanta imaginación, la respuesta es la primera opción, si, es para una amiga.

—Me pareció ver un lindo gatito—Comento Seraphim. El arbusto de sus espaldas empezó a temblar como gelatina. —Nah, creo que me lo imagine—El arbusto dejo de sacudirse y soltó un suspiro. —Pero bueno, tenemos que llevar a Issei con nuestros padres, allí le daremos un buen escarmiento—Comento Seraphim de forma seria, apoyando también el "la paliza de su vida" dada por su hermana Shinka.

Unos 5 minutos después Issei llego a su departamento, en un edificio de 40 metros de alto y unos 60 de largo, paredes pintadas de blanco y ventanas por donde estaban los cuartos en donde estaba el usuario arrendador. Issei solamente abrió la puerta de entrada, ingreso y saludo a la casera, una señora ancianita, por sus 79 años de edad, la saludo y luego fue caminando hasta su departamento.

El número de su departamento era el 30, puso la llave en la perrilla e ingreso al interior, cerrando la puerta una vez estuviera adentro. Lo primero que vio fue mucha agua por el suelo, además de espuma que salía por todo el lugar, luego miraba el humo negro que estaba por el techo, el humo venia de la cocina, así que dejo flotando su maleta y las cajas con los Dangos y fue rápidamente a ver a la cocina.

Allí se encontró con Asia, la cual estaba soltando lágrimas de tristeza. La olla de arroz estaba que echaba humo y algunas chispas eléctricas por allí, la cocineta de inducción estaba quebrada, además de que también la electricidad estaba saliendo de allí, el humo de la olla que estaba allí también se podía ver, algunos platos estaban rotos, el agua que el peliblanco vio en la sala llego a la cocina. El albino fijo su mirada en la rubia, sus manos, sus manos estaba sangrando un poco y estaban quemadas y con heridas abiertas.

—Asia—La nombrada no alzaba la mirada. Issei se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, no lastimándola también. —No te preocupes, deja de llorar por favor—Un pequeño resplandor cubrió a toda la habitación, luego de unos segundos, el brillo ceso y todas las cosas estaban en su lugar y en su estado más nuevo, el suelo estaba seco, la lavadora estaba ya sin ropas, espuma y agua, la ropa estaba ya secada, doblada y puesta en su lugar. Las manos de Asia estaban sanadas, no había ni siquiera cicatrices en esas manos de porcelana. —Ya todo paso, no te culpes por algo al cual no estabas experimentada—Termino de hablar el peliblanco, separándose de la rubia y limpiándole sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que saco de su chaqueta.

Asia miro al peliblanco, pero luego bajo la mirada de forma muy apenada y triste. —L-L-Lo lamento Issei-san, so-solo quería serte de utilidad—Ella apretó la falda de su vestido de monja, en verdad estaba muy triste por todo lo que había hecho.

—No te preocupes, te enseñare todo lo que tengas que hacer para que ya no vuelva a pasar este tipo de accidentes, así que deja esa tristeza de lado que…—Hizo una pausa para que el estado de la rubia fuera mejorando, luego dijo lo último— ¡iremos al centro comercial a comprarte ropa! No puedo dejar que estés solo con ese vestido—Si, no dejaría que ella siempre pasara con esa ropa, era una chica de la que estábamos hablando.

Asia se sonrojo por eso, pero de igual manera alzo la cabeza y le sonrió al peliblanco. —Es-Estaría encantada Issei-san—Asia estaba feliz, su sonrisa lo confirmaba. Ella escucho de Issei que le dijera solo "Isse-san", ya que eran cercanos. —Oh, es-está bien I-I-I… Isse-san—Bajo la mirada de nuevo, esta vez su rostro era un semáforo al rojo vivo.

—Iré a cambiarme, no tardo nada, mientras tanto espérame en la sala por favor—Asia solo asintió a la petición del peliblanco, el chico fue a la única habitación que estaba en el lugar a cambiarse de ropa para esta salida de compras junto con Asia.

Mientras el chico se cambiaba, la rubia esperaba paciente en la sala. Estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había hecho Issei, ella fue muy torpe al momento de tratar de lavar la ropa del albino, lo estropeo todo, especialmente en la cocina, daño todo y la comida que se esmeró en preparar se arruino. Pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado ya que Issei le enseñaría, aprendería mucho de Issei, eso la hacía muy feliz de lo que ya estaba.

Mientras eso pasaba, en los pasillos del edificio estaban caminando las dos hermanas del albino, además de arbusto que estaba acoplado al lado de cada puerta que las dos Hyōdō pasaban. Las dos chicas pidieron indicaciones a la casera para encontrar la habitación de su hermano menor, la habitación número 30 dijo que era la casera, así que fueron allí rápidamente.

 **Toc, toc, toc…**

Seraphim fue la que toco la puerta en primer lugar, se escucharon pasos desde el interior de la habitación, unos segundos después la puerta fue abierta, de allí se asomó una chica rubia de ojos esmeralda, en verdad era muy linda la rubia que estaba en frente.

—Etto… ¿necesitan algo? —Pregunto de forma algo nerviosa la rubia, ya que la mirada de la pelinegra la estaba intimidando y la ponía muy nerviosa, además estaba para rematar la mirada fría de la segunda chica en la puerta.

—Eh, si…—Seraphim recupero su postura de seriedad y miro fijamente a la rubia, la cual empezó a temblar como gelatina. —Buscamos a Hyōdō Issei, sabemos que vive aquí… así que ¿puedes llamarlo? —Hablo y ordeno la pelinegra de forma muy seria.

Asia no sabía que hacer, la mirada de las dos chicas la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y la estaban asustando, trataba de hablar, pero sus palabras solo eran balbuceos que estaban impacientando a las dos chicas de en frente.

—Asia, ¿has visto mi camisa? Creo que la deje en mi maleta, pero ya no está—Las dos hermanas del chico se enfocaron en el recién llegado albino, haciendo que estas dos se sonrojen, Asia se giró a ver a su amigo, solo para también sonrojarse de golpe, el arbusto que estaba apegado en la puerta de enfrente, también se sonrojo, ya que se podían ver dos marcas de sonrojos en sus "mejillas".

—Ah, ah, ah, yo, yo… etto… ah, pu-pu-pues… ah, e-esta e-en l-l-las rop-ropas lim-limpias—Asia hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer desmayada ante lo que estaba mirando.

Un Issei sin camiseta, dejando ver a todas las chicas de la entrada su pecho marcado, abdominales de igual forma marcados, brazos con sus músculos que se veían muy fuertes, el chico mostraba una musculatura muy bien marcada, pero no abultada, solo marcada, dejando ver todos sus músculos.

—Ah, gracias… ahora regreso—Issei se marchó por unos segundos, dejando a Asia con remolinos en los ojos y a las otras tres con humos saliendo de sus cabezas. Unos segundos después llego Issei de nuevo. —Bien, ahora si, vamos de compras Asia—Asia solo siguió al peliblanco como si fuera un zombie, las otras dos se hicieron a un lado para poder dejar salir a los dueños del departamento, segundos después, los dos se estaban alejando de ellas sin dirigirles ninguna palabra.

Seraphim sacudió fuertemente la cabeza de lado a lado, su actitud seria volvió a aparecer de nuevo. —¡Issei! —El mencionado dejo de caminar y miro por sobre sus hombros a sus dos hermanas. —¿¡Adonde crees que vas con e-e-esa rubia!? —Molesta, si, estaba molesta por que su hermanito le estaba ganando en tener pareja, ella no estaba interesada en nadie que no sea más fuerte que ella.

—Pues voy de compras, no puedo tener a Asia solo con esas ropas, así que, a eso íbamos—Respondió como si fuera lo más normal de mundo. —¿Algún problema? —Estaba interesado un poquitín.

—¡Pues claro que hay problemas! —Contesto la pelinegro con una cara de furia. —¡No puedes andar con cualquier mujer, recuerda que estas comprometido! —Eso le dolió un poquito a ella misma. —¡Además de todo esto, nuestros padres demandan tu presencia en la casa! —Termino su informe la pelinegra, mostrando un rostro serio y amenazante a la vez.

Shinka se mantenía algo seria, pero ya no mostrando su mirada fría, un poco del mismo sentimiento que Seraphim sentía se lo paso a ella, le dolía un poco el pecho, pero al final solamente puso su mejor cara seria ante este ambiente.

—Lo siento—Eso desencajo un poco a las dos chicas. —Pero no iré a ver a mis padres, no necesito verlos, así que… solo díganles que estaba ocupado y que se olviden de que me comprometieron con alguien que ni siquiera conozco. Adiós—Issei hablo de forma monótona, terminando su dialogo, tomo la mano de la rubia que estaba un poco ida, pero que se sonrojo por ver que Issei entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

Así que solamente miro al frente de nuevo y siguió caminando con Asia a su lado, aun sin dejar de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, se sentía suave estar de este modo, una suavidad increíble y agradable.

—Esa respuesta no es la correcta—Shinka hablo con seriedad. —Banshō Ten'in—Issei y Asia solo sintieron del como una fuerza invisible los arrastraba hacia atrás, en donde ambos fueron tomados por dos manos envueltas en un guantelete rojo con una gema verde en su dorso, las manos fueron a parar en sus cuellos, no era tan fuerte el agarre, pero si era algo del cual no se podían liberar. —Activar—La castaña arrojo una hoja de papel con un sello de transporte en ella, para luego de unos segundos, ellos, los 5 personajes fueran transportados por un sello mágico con el grabado del Dragón Gales en ella, segundos después, nadie de los seres estaba en ese pasillo.

 **-[[[O-/S]]]/**

El sello mágico se abrió en el techo de lo que parecía ser un enorme dojo. Del sello salieron los 5 personajes, dos de las chicas quedaron en el aire, una de ellas gracias a dos alas enormes de color rojo, alas de Dragón, la segunda se quedó levitando y con 6 esferas negras que estaban en su espalda, formando un tipo circulo en su espalda. El arbusto termino cayendo de trasero en el suelo del dojo, luego se colocó donde pudo para pasar desapercibida. Issei tomo a Asia al estilo nupcial y cayó al suelo colocándose de rodillas, no le dolía así que estaba bien. Asia estaba algo sonrojada y nerviosa por el viaje que se dieron todos allí.

—Fue relativamente fácil el traer a Issei, ni que tuviera algún poder que mostrar—Shinka bufo con molestia y sonrió con superioridad, sus ojos eran morados con esos anillos por el alrededor, ese aspecto le daba un poco al factor de intimidación.

—Ya han llegado, hijos míos—Las dos chicas que estaban en el aire bajaron de forma lenta y se dirigieron hacia la entrada al dojo, en donde estaban ingresando dos personajes, un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones/dorados, su expresión era de seriedad y sabiduría, su piel era algo bronceada, tenía una que otra cicatriz en su barbilla, mejilla y ceja izquierda, se notaba que era algo musculoso, la Yukata que llevaba marcaba sus músculos, la Yukata era de un color verde oscuro.

La mujer era una pelinegra de hermosos ojos verdes, piel de porcelana, expresión de serenidad y sabiduría, su cuerpo es voluptuoso, posee un cuerpo de pera perfecto. Lleva una Yukata azul marino, dejando ver un poco de su escote pronunciado.

Ambos personajes tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, los cuales estaban siendo acolchados por unos sirvientes que ingresaron al dojo con ellos, algunos guardianes ingresaron y se posaron a los filos del dojo, unos 3 ancianos ingresaron de igual manera, tomando haciendo a la derecha del hombre castaño de nombre desconocido. Los dos personajes se sentaron luego de eso, a sus espaldas se colocaron sus dos hijas, haciendo que sus poderes se ocultaran, ya que no era necesario el estarlo mostrando.

—A pasado tiempo, Issei—La pelinegra mayor del lugar hablo. —Has crecido mucho y… te has vuelto un rebelde en toda la palabra, fufufu—La mujer sonrió, una sonrisa risueña y algo seductora para el resto de personajes reunidos allí.

—No tolero que mi hijo se convierta en un rebelde, esto merece un castigo ejemplar—El hombre castaño hablo con seriedad, sus dos hijas y los 3 ancianos asintieron con la cabeza ante el mencionado castigo del albino.

—Por mi Dios Goku…—Issei se levantó del suelo y coloco de pie a la rubia con cuidado, ella estaba algo consternada, pero tenía que ser serena al momento de conocer a sus sue-, cof, cof, a los padres de Issei. —Si, ha pasado unos 5 años la verdad—Issei alzo la mirada, su expresión se transformó en su monótono de siempre.

—Issei, mi hijo más joven—Empezó el padre del antes castaño Issei. —Tolere tus esfuerzos innecesarios por acceder al poder que nunca poseerías—La expresión del Issei no cambio en nada. —Tolere tus lloriqueos y demás cosas. Pero lo que no tolero es…—Un silencio algo incomodo se formó. —¡No tolero el hecho de que te hayas largado de la casa, así como así! ¡esto es inaudito! ¡claramente no eres digno de pertenecer al Clan Hyōdō! ¡eres alguien simple y sin talento, en lugar de enfrentar las cosas como se deben, mejor decidiste huir como todo un cobarde! ¡yo no eduque a un cobarde, yo no engendre a un cobarde, yo no entrene a un cobarde! ¡estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Issei, mi hijo! —El hombre castaño claramente estaba siendo muy duro con sus palabras.

Pero la expresión del albino no cambio en ningún momento.

—Si, es verdad—Todos prestaron atención a las palabras monótonas del chico. —No soy digno de nada, es más, ni que me interesara ser parte de esta… pendeja familia—Esas palabras enojaron a los ancianos, guardias, sirvientes y las dos chicas que estaban a las espaldas de sus padres. —Ahora les dejo algo en claro, Hyōdō Kato e Hyōdō Tsunami… yo no necesito nada de ustedes, no les pediré nada a ustedes, no me relacionare con ustedes ni con su dichoso Clan, me vale madres si les vale madres a ustedes. Solo déjenme en paz y nada de nada pasara—Esas palabras fueron monótonas, pero tenían un significado muy claro a todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡Como te atreves a insultar a los señores de la casa, engreído mocoso! ¡guardias arresten al irrespetuoso mocoso! —Uno de los ancianos estaba muy enojado con el crio, no le importaba mucho que fuera el hijo de su señor, pero como ya estaba desheredado, siendo ahora un simple don nadie con el apellido Hyōdō, no valía la pena que siguiera con vida.

Los guardias estaban por actuar, pero las miradas de las herederas del Clan hicieron que pararan en ese preciso momento. Las dos chicas estaban muy furiosas con su hermanito, ambas pasaron al frente, ambas emanando un instinto asesino enorme.

—¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASÍ A TUS PROGENITORES!? ¡DESGRACIADO INUTIL! —Ambas gritaron con furia en sus ojos, habla y expresiones.

 **[Balance Breaker]**

 **[Boosted Gear: Scale Mail]**

Seraphim termino cubriéndose con la armadura completa del Dragón Gales, una imponente armadura roja con gemas verdes por doquier, la armadura claramente dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero el poder que emanaba era increíblemente enorme. Las enormes alas rojas de aquel Dragón se posaron en sus espaldas, utilizando aquello para volar rápidamente hacia el peliblanco.

Shinka en cambio se cubrió con un manto celeste por todo su cuerpo, dos protuberancias tipo cuernos aparecieron encima de su cabeza, los cuernos eran celestes de igual manera, los ojos antes marrones/dorados, pasaron a ser azules con un brillo peligroso en ellos, en su frente apareció un tercer ojo, uno morado con esos anillos a su alrededor. En sus espaldas, aquellas esferas negras tomaron el mismo color del manto que la cubrió por completo, una vez completada su transformación en el camino, siguió de largo a atacar al peliblanco.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, así que esto terminara rapidito—Para Issei todo se había congelado en el mismo tiempo, nada se movía para nada, ni siquiera esas dos que estaban encaminándose a atacarlo.

Sin decir nada más solamente camino hacia ellas, a la primera, que era Seraphim, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Luego camino hacia la segunda, hacia Shinka, en donde le dio un golpecito con su dedo al ojo morado aquel, y luego, dando un pequeño salto y giro, le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza, patada que la enviaría hacia el suelo.

Luego solamente se quedó parado en medio de ellas; y el tiempo empezó a correr.

 **Crrrrraaaasssshhhhhh… poooooooooommmm…**

El primer sonido se lo llevaba Seraphim, la cual sintió un fuerte y aterrador dolor en su estómago, solamente perdió el conocimiento luego de escupir una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca, la parte en donde fue el golpe, estaba toda destrozada, además de estar un enorme moretón en ese lugar. Luego de eso, Seraphim solamente termino destrozando casi una porción del dojo y de muchas de las extensiones del Clan Hyōdō. Ella solamente quedo quieta luego de unos 500 metros de recorrido, su armadura ya era historia para ese entonces.

Shinka por otra parte, ella solamente sintió un fuerte dolor en donde estaba su Rinnegan, le dolía mucho, como si le estuvieran arrebatando aquel ojo a la fuerza. Grito un poco por el fuerte dolor, pero luego solamente se calló de golpe, para luego estamparse fuertemente contra el suelo del dojo, no solamente la madera termino destrozándose, sino también el suelo que estaba debajo de ella, unos 100 metros termino incrustándose en la tierra, y solo unos 10 metros quedo del domo que se formó luego de golpear el suelo, las esferas se fueron, el manto celeste se marchó de igual manera y solamente quedo ella, ya inconsciente y gravemente lastimada, no tanto como su hermana mayor.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Que? —Tsunami no podía articular palabra alguna, todo eso paso en una milésima increíble de milisegundos que, para todos, les fue literalmente imposible el ver del como su hijo menor termino por destrozar el dojo y dejar fuera de combate a sus dos hijas más fuertes hasta el momento.

—Ahora…—Todos dejaron un poco de su shock de lado, pero el temor en sus corazones se hizo presente al ver del como un líquido negro/azulado/morado estaba subiendo por el cuerpo del peliblanco, formando algún tipo de armadura negra con líneas azules/moradas. —Me dejaran en paz…—Aquel liquido llego hasta la cintura de Issei, formando tres especies de colas en la espalda baja. —Se olvidarán de que soy alguien del Clan Hyōdō, se olvidaran del matrimonio arreglado y…—El líquido aquel ya llego hasta el cuello de Issei, además, en las espaldas del chico, se podían ver 8 objetos metálicos negros que estaban irradiando una fuerte cantidad de electricidad oscura. —Se olvidarán de que existo o existí alguna vez en sus vidas—Sus ojos, esos ojos negros, esos ojos eran el mismo pasaje a su muerte.

Los guardias, los sirvientes y los tres ancianos ya estaban en el suelo desmayados, con saliva saliendo de sus bocas por el puro miedo que les había terminado causando el que antes no tenía ni un solo poder a su disposición, aquel que era un inútil en todo, un don nadie, un humano sin poderes, un simple, asqueroso y tonto humano.

Los dos padres del albino estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, el shock y miedo en sus corazones era increíble, parecía que ya mismo les iba a dar un paro cardíaco, este poder que estaban sintiendo claramente nunca lo habían sentido, ni siquiera se asemejaba al poder de Ophis Ouroboros o el Great Red, no se asemejaba en nada, esto era mucho, mucho más allá del mismo sueño e infinito.

—…—Silencio era lo que único que podían expresar los dos adultos reunidos allí, no sabían que hacer, no sabían que decir, sus cuerpos estaban completamente congelados del puro miedo y shock, no tenían nada que decir, sus mentes estaban en blanco, nada era nada.

—Tomare eso con un si, me dejaran en paz—Aquella transformación se esfumo de él como si fuera un espejismo. —Bueno pues…—Issei se dio vuelta para ver a una nerviosa Asia, ella no había sentido nada del poder que el liberó, pero el chico suponía que era por ver el estado en el cual quedaron casi todos en el lugar. Issei también se encargó de que la pequeña espía no sintiera su poder, pero si en una porción a la cual ella si pudiera manejar, pero veía que el arbusto estaba algo tembloroso. —Asia… espía-san… nos vamos—Tres rasgaduras violetas aparecieron y se tragaron a los tres personajes, haciéndolos desaparecer de allí como si nunca hayan estado presentes.

El destrozo que se dejó atrás era muy grande, los muchos sirvientes que estaban en todo el complejo Hyōdō rápidamente ingresaron a ver a sus señores, ellos no fueron afectados en nada por el poder, ya que Issei se encargó de solo colocar el miedo en este lugar. Algunos de los sirvientes ya estaban atendiendo a la hija mayor de sus amos, otros estaban atendiendo a los guardias, sirvientes y ancianos que estaban en el alrededor, otros estaban bajando por medio de levitación hacia la tierra, en donde había quedado la otra heredera de sus amos. Otros trataban de hacer reaccionar a sus señores, pero estos ni siquiera reaccionaban, a nada, era como estar viendo a un par de muertos o, que ellos hayan visto a su propia muerte de frente.

 **-[[[O-/S]]]/**

Las rasgaduras aparecieron en frente del edificio en donde Issei está quedándose. De las rasgaduras salieron Issei, Asia y la espía de cabello blanco.

—Ya parezco Saitama-senpai con eso de acabar con solo un puño—Comento Issei, mirando su mano derecha. —Bueno, al menos si tengo cabello—Miro su cabello con su ojo que era tapado por sus hebras blancas. —Haber, espía-san, dile a tu ama que me gustaría charlar con ella en algún momento, puedo suponer para que te mando a que me vigiles, dile también que no soy una amenaza, claro, a menos que me obliguen a ser una amenaza para ellos mismos, bueno, nos vemos mañana en la academia—De nuevo la rasgadura apareció y se tragó a la espía, llevándola a su lugar de destino. —Bueno, Asia, te contare todo cuando hacemos las compras, así que, andando—Asia solo asintió, estaba algo ya más despejada su mente de lo que había pasado anteriormente.

—Gracias, Isse-san—Agradeció Asia por la confianza que le tenía a ella, era bueno el tenerse confianza entre amigos, para así resolver el problema entre ambos lados.

Luego de eso solamente caminaron hasta el comercial más cercano. Una vez allí, hicieron las compras correspondientes, ropa, lencería, algo de cosplay, algunos libros, uno que otro oso de peluche o de cualquier personaje o animal. Issei estaba pensando muy seriamente en comprarse una casa grande para que todas las cosas que se estaban comprando caber en ella. Asia e Issei fueron a comer de todo un poco de nueva cuenta, aunque Asia era la encargada de devorar las cosas que se le daba, Issei por otra parte comía solamente un poco de todo. Fueron al cine, al centro de juegos, a otra de esas máquinas de tomar fotografías, a un simulador de VR, en donde Asia chillaba por el susto, de la emoción y demás cosas que la realidad virtual ofrecía, Issei también probo aquello, era impresionante el del cómo se sentía todo eso, era como si fuera la misma realidad.

Fueron a ver una película, luego otra más por petición de Asia, ya para eso pasaron algunas horas, siendo ahora las 10 de la noche, en verdad si gastaron casi toda la tarde en divertirse a lo grande, a Issei poco le importa el acabarse el dinerito que tenía, después de todo, era un chorro sin remedio, perdón, eso era para los políticos. Issei recibió una buena cantidad de dinero a lo largo de su travesía en el país del arcoíris, así que tenía dinero para comprarse un país si así lo deseara.

Ya terminado todo eso, fueron al departamento, Issei cargando en sus espaldas a la rubia, ya que estaba muy cansada de divertirse todo el día, estaba muy cansada, pero también necesitaba darse un merecido baño por todo lo que había pasado hoy.

Issei saludo a la casera de nuevo, diciéndole que su compañera estaba así por la tanta diversión que vivió cuando fueron de compras, la ancianita solo sonrió un poco, los jóvenes gastaban su tiempo en divertirse, al menos eran unos buenos chicos estos dos.

Issei abrió la puerta de su departamento, encontrándose en la sala todas las cosas que habían comprado, la sala parecía una selva de puras bolsas de compras, peluches y demás cosas que se compraron sin restricción alguna, puede que Issei tenga 15 años, pero sabía del cómo gastar su dinero "sabiamente". Si claro, yo que soy pobre al menos y se gastar la plata con ganas. Bueno, bueno, siguiendo con la narración de nuevo.

—Asia, tienes que irte a dar un baño—Comento Issei a la rubia.

—Mooouuu, ya voy, ya voy—Asia estaba cansada, parecía una niña pequeña en ese estado.

—Recuerda que te dije que te inscribiría en la academia, así que ve a ducharte para que mañana tengas las fuerzas suficientes para aprender en la clase—Aquello encendió los ánimos y fuerzas de la rubia Argento.

—¡Entendido Isse-san, iré a bañarme y luego a dormir para tener las fuerzas suficientes, no te decepcionare! —Asia tomo la toalla que estaba por allí, se fue al interior del baño, se quitó su vestido, lo dejo en la tina de ropas sucias y luego de metió a la regadera para ducharse.

—(Suspiro) Los niños de ahora… ¿no creen? —Y este tío a quien le habla. —Pues a los lectores, ¿a quién más pues? Ya hasta parece necesario el hecho de romper la 4ta pared—Bueno, no hay muchas historias que hagan eso, pero bueno. —Ya, haber, aquí don yo Issei, empiezo mi historia antes de que pase los de los otros Fanfic que este chaval a publicado, muchas cosas cambiaran y lo tienen ya en mente, así que no se vayan a quejar, los sentimientos humanos son algo raros y confusos, se adaptan a lo que les parezca más conveniente, yo, por otra parte, no soy real, así que estoy ligado a un ser humano de la vida real, el cual expresa sus sentimientos y demás cosas en este tipo de pasatiempo—Eso está por completo verdad. —Ya dejando de romper la 4ta pared, les deseo un buen día, tarde o noche, lo que sea que sea en su lugar de origen—Bueno, eso termino de hablar nuestro protagonista del momento, el rompe o-, perdón, el rompe 4ta paredes.

—¿Con quién estás hablando Isse-san? —Asia pregunto desde la ducha, le parecía raro el hecho de escuchar a Issei hablar solo allá en la sala.

—Con nadie Asia, solo dúchate rápido que yo también tengo que asearme—Comento el chico, recibiendo un "Haiiii" cantarino de Asia. —Haber, a arreglar estas cosas que están como si fuera una selva… ¿Dónde deje mi machete? Ah, aquí está. Ahora si, nadie se salva de Indiana Jones versión Hyōdō Issei—Issei saco un sombrero de por allí, un látigo estaba posado en su cintura, y un machete en mano, ahora era el momento de enfrentarse a los peligros de la selva.

 **-[[[O-/S]]]/**

Ya ambos estaban acostados en la cama, la sala al menos estaba arreglada. Asia estaba muy nerviosa, Issei estaba tranquilo, con su piyama de Batman y con todo antifaz cubriendo su rostro.

—Que descanses, Asia—Issei le deseo una buena noche a su amiga rubia, la cual se sonrojo un poco más, pero estaba tranquilizándose poco a poco.

—Ta-También que descanses, Isse-san—Dijo no tan nerviosamente la rubia, tenía que controlarse, ahora ella estaba vestida con su piyama sencilla de color verde limón.

Issei se quitó el antifaz, era para el ambiente del momento, así que ahora se lo quito para poder ya, descansar de este largo y ajetreado día.

Unos minutos después, ambos ya estaban dormidos. Asia sentía algo de frio, así que se acurruco en el pecho del peliblanco, el cual se dio la vuelta en sus sueños y abrazo a la rubia por su cintura, ambos colocaron unas sonrisas pequeñas en sus labios ante esto, era placentero el sentir el calor del uno del otro, esto era necesario para esta noche y las muchas más que vivirían estos dos tortolitos.

Bueno ahora si, ok, estoy traumado con el bueno, bueno por acá, bueno por allá, oh, pero mira ese pack papu, está muy bueno. Si ven, solo paso con el bueno y bueno. Pero ya, dejando eso de lado, yo su escritor favorito, si claro, es como decir que tengo novia, lo cual es pura falsedad, pero bueno, allí va de nuevo. Ya, ya.

La noche estaba pasando en sus mejores momentos, la luna estaba en lo más alto y en lo más brillante, dándole un toque mágico en esa noche de luna llena, una noche como todas que se vive.

Ahora si, nos vemos en el otro lado de la pantalla de tu teléfono, portátil, computadora de mesa, Tablet o lo que tengas en la mano. Nos vemos, vemos, vemos… oh, veo que alguien le dio a salir de la lectura, mal, muy mal muchachito travieso.

 **-[[[O-/S]]]/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_...ºº.End – One – Shot.ºº…_**

 **Fin. Y hasta el fin.**


	4. Season 2 (HOTD) Preview

**Continuous Fights Season 2 - Preview**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Esto no es oficial, solo es una preview, un pequeño adelanto de la segunda temporada de Countinuous Fights.

El nombre oficial de la segunda temporada aun no esta tomada, la trama ya esta más que clara, los personajes estaban más que listos y las peleas están más que aseguradas, la emoción no tiene que faltar y, la tragedia tendrá que llegar.

Para que el FF completo salga, falta mucho.

* * *

Gghoist se despide con un abrazo a todos.

* * *

 **PREVIEW GO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquellos jóvenes corrían por las calles de Tokonosu. 4 de ellos armados con armas y disparando al frente, en donde estaban aquellos "caminantes" que antes fueron personas normales como ellos mismos, pero que por razones desconocidas empezaron a cambiar y a devorar a cada persona que se encontraban en su camino.

Lo peor no radicaba en eso, lo peor radicaba en el hecho de que había más cosas como "ellos", más poderosos, más rápidos, más evolucionados, más inteligentes y más grandes que el humano mismo.

—Kohta-kun, coloca los explosivos en aquel edificio—Ordeno una mujer de cabello morado, cuerpo voluptuoso y vestimenta de militar. Ella le ordeno a un muchacho de huesos grandes, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y lentes, lleva ropas de militar un tanto gastadas y una escopeta en sus manos.

—¡Entendido Rika-san! —Hirano Kohta saco de su bolso negro una carga explosiva C4. Fue rápidamente corriendo hacia el edificio señalado por la pelimorada mayor del grupo aquel, el pachoncito colocaba los C4 en las columnas de concreto de aquel edificio un tanto grande, no era para algo catastrófico, pero necesitaba que aquel edificio se viniera abajo para aplastar a aquel "Gigante" que los estaba persiguiendo desde atrás de forma rápida. El pelinegro termino de colocar 3 pares de C4 en las columnas, esos serían suficientes para hacer caer las columnas y al edificio en sí. —¡Listo Rika-san! —Kohta alzo la voz, confirmando que ya termino de colocar los explosivos.

—¡Entendido! —La pelimorada también termino de colocar los C4 en el otro edificio que estaba cruzando la pequeña calle por donde ella y su grupo estaba pasando. —¡Shizuka, toma a Alice-chan y retrocede, Kyōko toma la maleta y a Zeke y sigue a Shizuka! ¡Kohta-kun regresa al grupo! ¡Saeko, Rei y Saya, carguen sus armas por si las dudas! —La rubia amiga de Rika, tomo a la pequeña niña pelirosa que estaba en el suelo, la tomo y empezó a retroceder al otro extremo de la calle, en donde no estaba ninguno de "ellos", Kyōko, aquella pelirroja la siguió con la maleta de suministros medicinales en sus hombros y en brazos tenia a aquel cachorrito blanco.

Kohta corrió rápidamente hacia el otro extremo de la calle. Saeko, Rei y Saya cargaron sus armas con aquellas balas que encontraron al momento de pasar por la estación de policías hace unos 2 días atrás. Rika paso al medio de la calle, preocupando a sus amigos de la locura que estaba cometiendo.

— **¡AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!** —Aquel Gigante acelero el paso al ver a aquella pelimorada que le había reventado su ojo izquierdo de un disparo.

—¡Retrocedan! —Ordeno la pelimorada a los demás de su equipo. Aquel Gigante de unos 10 metros corrió más rápido para matar a esa mujer. Rika, viendo que los integrantes de su equipo ya estaban más que alejados, saco el detonador de los C4 que estaban colocados en las columnas de concreto.

 **BBBOOOMMM…**

Las columnas terminaron por ser destruidas por la explosión que se había provocado.

 **Banck…**

Rika apunto y jalo el gatillo de su rifle, dándole en el ojo derecho a aquel Gigante que estaba cerca de ella, pero al momento de recibir el disparo en su segundo ojo, este término por cegarse por completo. Este Gigante no tenía las mismas propiedades curativas que los demás, por eso de su debilidad ante este factor que los humanos poseían como defensa.

Rika empezó a correr hacia atrás rápidamente, ya que estaba en medio de la caída de los dos edificios. Ambas estructuras terminaron por caer al suelo, aplastando fuertemente a aquel Gigante y destrozándole los huesos y haciendo que un enorme estallido de sangre roja se esparza por el lugar, manchando algunos edificios y haciendo que la nube de polvo que se levantó se vuelva algo roja por ese acto.

—¡Rika! —Shizuka estaba preocupada por el estado de su amiga. Ellos rápidamente fueron hacia arriba para poder ver el estado de la pelimorada mayor de aquel grupo, todos estaban preocupados por el estado de aquella mujer.

—¿Dónde está? —Pregunto Rei con preocupación, ella era como un calco de su antiguo líder de equipo, solo que está en versión mujer, más expresiva y cálida ante todos ellos, siempre protegiéndolos en todo momento, dándoles consejos a cada uno de ellos, palabras reconfortantes e inspiradoras.

—¡Rika-san! —Alice estaba desesperada, no quería perder a más miembros de su ahora familia, no quería ver morir a ellos como lo vivió con su padre y su Onii-chan Takashi, no quería que la historia se vuelva a repetir.

— _"¡Vamos, sal de una vez que no tenemos tiempo!"_ —Saya estaba un tanto irritada como preocupada y temerosa, ya que aquella explosión y ruido, había llamado la atención de muchos de "ellos", un Licker y un T-001, esto era malo si se quedaban allí y no los enfrentaban.

—Ya, ya—Una voz salió de la cortina de polvo, para segundos después revelarse a Rika, la cual estaba un tanto manchada por la sangre del Gigante. —No se preocupen que estoy más que bien—Comento con una sonrisa la pelimorada.

—¡No nos preocupes de esa manera, Rika! —Regaño Shizuka a su amiga, casi siempre hacia ese tipo de escenas y no le gustaba para nada a la rubia.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Pregunto Saeko, la segunda pelimorada del grupo, solo que con edad menor a la de Rika, ella pregunto aquello por el caso de ver a muchos de "ellos", a los demás evolucionados y otras cosas. —¿Correr o pelear? —Estaba algo ansiosa de pelear si se era sincera ella misma.

—Oigan, esto pesa, ¿saben? —A todos les salió una gotita estilo anime al ver del cómo se quejaba Kyōko, ya que en esa maleta solamente estaban las medicinas, y eso que los demás cargaban más maletas y aún más pesadas que la que cargaba la pelirroja mujer. —¡Ayúdenme y no me miren de esa forma! —Kohta se ofreció en ayudar a la pelirroja mujer, solamente quedándose ella con el cachorro blanco en manos, ya que era lo más liviano que podía llevar.

—¡Bien chicos! —Las palabras serias y algo emocionadas de Rika llamaron la atención de todos. —¡Es hora de ver hacia el frente! —Rika, Saeko, Saya, Rei y Kohta cargaron sus respectivas armas, esto sería divertido como también un tanto ajetreado con la llegada de más T-001, pero ellos tenían suficientes municiones como para protegerse los unos a los otros.

Todos ellos empezaron a caminar hacia el frente, listos, para enfrentarse a este apocalipsis y a estas criaturas; eso harían…

Caminarían hacia el mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END PREVIEW**


	5. Votaciones para un Nuevo FF

Buenos días, tardes o noches a todos los lectores que están leyendo este pequeño párrafo.

Bueno, mi fin aquí es dar a conocer que este año (fecha no lo sé aun), subiré un nuevo Fanfic.

Uno de los tres One-Shot que ustedes han leído, saldrá elegido para su nueva trama, personajes y demás.

Para mí, me gustaría hacer el FF de High School DxD y Sekirei, pero este nuevo FF que será creado, lo elegirán ustedes, así que…

Que la fuerza os acompañe.

 **…**

One Shot – Evangelion

One Shot - High School DxD and Sekirei

One Shot - High School DxD

 **…**

Recuerden, solo un One-Shot será elegido para tener su historia.

Bien, los votos que ustedes le den a cada uno de esos One-Shot, serán sumados y al final de este mes de enero del 2018, se publicaran los votos completos.

Cabe resaltar que yo (Giannis o Gghoist) tengo una cuenta en Wattpad y Fanfiction, así que sumare los votos de los dos sitios Web y las publicare en las respectivas plataformas.

Así que, elijan, y elijan con sabiduría.

Nos vemos…


	6. Aceptado

Bien, yo Gghoist-Kimaou-Yuu G, como me quieran llamar... vengo a darles a conocer la historia que gano esta contienda.

Y el ganador, por 5 votos más que los demás es...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One-Shot 2 - High School DxD and Sekirei

.

.

.

.

.

Un aplauso por favor. Clap, clap, clap, clap. (Uno dije, carajo)

.

.

.

.

.

One-Shot 1 - Evangelion (2 votos)

One-Shot 2 - High School DxD y Sekirei (5 votos)

One-Shot 3 - FF High School DxD (1 voto)

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, ya saben cuál es el ganador, así que solo esperen por el episodio 1.

También quiero aclarar que este, será mi último FF que publicare de los más nuevos.

Me voy a concentrar en acabar el resto de mis historias, así que, aunque me esté amargando la vida con las nuevas ideas que aparezcan, pues me tendré que aguantar del todo, con esta última historia, culminare mi camino como escritor.

Gracias por leer.

Bye, bye.


End file.
